Hidden In the Song
by XxLiLDragonxX
Summary: [complete]When Kagome gets kiddnaped and is forced to find her father, relive unwanted memories and pick up the peices her father left behind what will the new year bring? And what seceret is HE hiding?
1. A Special Place and A True Smile

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha **

Hidden In a Song

A Special Place With A True Smile

"Sota!" She called as she shut the door, but there was no answer. She laid her keys on the counter and walked the hall down to the second door. She slowly cracked the door and stuck her head in the room. "Sota I'm home." She looked at the small lump under the covers and smiled as she tip toed over. "Boo!" She yelled jumping on the bed.

"Wha!" Sota fell to the floor with a thump. "Aw, that's no fair Kagome." He whined.

"No, maybe not, but it was funny" She laughed.

"It is not" Sota stood from the floor.

"You should be asleep any way, not trying to scare me." She scolded.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep." Sota answered as he climbed back into the safety of his bed with the help of his sister.

"I know it's hard," She tucked her brother in. "but we have to adjust. I will get us out of here as soon as I can." She smiled.

"Promise?" He held up his pinky finger.

"Promise." She offered her pinky as they made a promise. She kissed him on the cheek and stood to walk to the door.

"Kagome?"

"Hm, what is it?" She looked back.

"Could you sing me the song?" He hesitated. Kagome smiled as she remembered the way she used to tease him when he would ask their mother to sing him the song, but she decided that this time she would not. She sat next to him and sang.

_Underneath the blue sky, the wind blows_

_Toward the future_

_As if embracing the rays of the sun_

_Merely wandering along,_

_I leave behind only a trail of footsteps_

_As long as there's a breeze brushing my _

_Cheek and grass to lie in_

_I don't need anything else, and I'll smile with satisfaction._

_Sleeping, gazing at_

_The never-ending future_

_I can hear the sound of waves, touching my _

_Heart,_

_Selfishly aimless, like drops of rain_

_The setting sun quietly reassures itself of_

_Everything_

_Then sinks into the distant sea, as if giving it _

_A kiss_

_Wandering towards_

_The dream of a never-ending future_

A soft smile lit her features as she sung. She watched her brother slip in and out of dreamland. She did not stop singing until he was in his own world. So asleep you would think he were dead. She leaned over to turn out his light. She stopped to study him once more, wandering what he could possibly be dreaming of to put that smile on his face. She had not seen that after their mother died. '_Mother'_ Perhaps that's what he was seeing.

She closed her eyes to try and see what he might be dreaming. She saw him in the back yard kicking around a soccer ball with his friends as the dogs tried to catch them. Her and her mother were in the kitchen preparing his birthday lunch, and for a moment she saw their father barbequing. Her eye's quickly opened as she sighed. _'You didn't know him' _she thought. She ran her finders through his hair and smiled. _'I wonder what mom was trying to tell you in that song? But maybe I'm just not meant to know.' _She kissed Sota's forehead and left him to dream what he wanted.

As she leaned against the outside of his door she could almost see her mothers soft brown eyes, and hear her soft kind voice. _'While you dream, you can do anything. Soar the highest skies with the grandest of the eagles, swim the deepest ocean with the angelic dolphins, explore the deepest forest with the proudest of wolves, or climb the highest mountain, so long as you will is so, it is what you wish. Even the strongest of people have a wish they cannot fulfill on their own, a place to escape, a place to make their drams, wishes, and desires come true. A special hidden place in their heart, a place just for them.' _

Kagome mouthed the words with her mother. At the same time wondering _'Why did you sing us different songs?'_ She opened her eyes and smiled a rare smile, a true smile.

**A/N aw so touching lol well I hope you liked it, now you see that little button down there, yeah that one click on it and LEAVE ME A REVIEW. I wanna know what yall think about each chapter, like what I could have done different, but 1 thing please don't day make it longer because I'm working on that, and if you don't like it just don't read on :P **


	2. Stranger With No Name pI

A Stranger With No Name

A Stranger With No Name

Kagome went to her room to get ready to go in her nightly run. Plus she promised Sango she would drop by before they closed.

She put her hair in a ponytail, tied her shoes, and checked on Sota one more time, grabbed her keys and she was off.

It was chilly enough outside that you could see your breath. '_Glad I grabbed my jacket' _She sighed. She did a few stretches and stuffed her keys in her pocket. Zipped her jacket and ran.

As she ran the street of New York, she thought '_Wow' _She saw drug dealers, druggies, and drunks all over the sidewalks. Some were passed out with needles still in their arms or hands, or beer cans in the hands of a few.

She was only a few blocks from Sango's when a hand reached out a grabbed her pulling her into an ally, placing another hand over her mouth, pinning her to the wall.

"If you scream I'll kill you." The man was tall and bald, and looked kind of drunk, high, or maybe he was both.

Kagome nodded her head with wide eyes and heavy breathing _'Sota' _She thought.

"Do you have any money?" He asked. Kagome shook her head. "Then I guess you will have to pay me another way." He grinned.

Kagome took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as tight as she could. Her breathing and heart rate speeding up, She felt his hand slid form her mouth to her jacket zipper. She didn't dare open her eyes or scream. If she died Sota had no one left.

The bald man kissed her neck letting out a low grunt and reached under her shirt. Kagome tensed as she felt him squeeze her breast. His hands felt like ice. Her breathing stopped but her heart rate continued to go higher into her throat.

"Let her go."

The man stopped and turned from Kagome to the owner of the voice. "And why would I do that I found her first."

'_Found' what I'm just a thing, Hmph!' _Kagome yelled in her head.

"I don't care, it doesn't look to me like she wants to be with you." He looked over to Kagome, he could smell the tears trying to make them selves know.

"Why you-" he was suddenly thrown into a wall.

"If I ever see your face again, I'll shred it to pieces."

The bald man lifted him self from the ground and ran. Kagome waited a moment to let her heart, blood pressure, and breathing slow to a normal pace.

"A young women such as your self should stay home at night, you were asking for that." Kagome looked at the man that had just saved her life. His silver hair cascaded down his back, and his eyes, that's what got her. Her heart started to beat fast again, and not because her innocents was almost taken. It was him, no it was his eye. They shone with the light of a thousand suns, the same golden tone, but more memorizing. Her mouth dropped as she tried to slow her breathing once more.

"You should fix your self."

"Huh?" Kagome looked at her shirt that was pulled half way up. She began to blush as she pulled it back down zipped her zipper. When she looked back up he was leaving. "Wait!" She reached out and grabbed the arm of his jacket. She gasped when he turned to her. Her heart was ready to explode out of her chest. "Um, what's your name?" She asked.

"That is of no concern to you."

"But I wanted to thank you." She hesitated.

"Humph, I don' want your thanks"

"But you just saved me the least I could do is-" He turned to leave.

"I did not do it to save you, he caught me on a bad night."

"But-" Kagome sighed as the stranger with no name, as Kagome calls him, left. '_Who was he?'_

Kagome decided she could still make it to Sango's job if she hurried.

The longer she jogged the foggier it became. She saw a figure in front of her only a few yards away. She began to slow down, when she saw silver hair it was a shock that made her speed up._ 'It's him' _she thought. She had the whole thing planned out. She would run up in front of him stop him, demand his name and thank him properly. But at the last minute her nerves failed her. '_Damn it' _she sighed.

"Hey Kagome it's about time!" Sango laughed as she let her enter the store.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Kagome laughed.

The man watched Kagome as she passed him. _'Stupid girl, she's still going.' _He crossed the street to the other side and saw the two girls in the store just laughing. '_She's acting like nothing happened.' _He winced. With that he disappeared into the shadows.

"So hey, I got an invitation to a New Years party, wanna come?" Sango asked.

"Oh, I would but I can't. My brother-"

"My mother." Sango smiled.

"I couldn't just dump him on Kaede like that." Kagome frowned.

"Oh she wouldn't mind, besides, '_thinks_' you're an angel." Sango quoted with her fingers.

"Shut up" Kagome laughed.

"So, what so you say?" She nudged Kagome.

"Yeah, I could use a break any way." She smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Sango cheered.

"Well I should get going. I have stayed out to late already."

"You live on your own and you still have a curfew?" Sango sighed.

"Bye!" Kagome laughed.

"Later!" Sango called. With that Kagome went home to the warm safety of her bed, trying not to think about the bald man and what he almost did. But the one thing she couldn't help thinking about was 'The Stranger with no name' For awhile she tossed and turned but eventually fell asleep.

**A/N ok this chapter…I really have nothing to say on it, but I know YOU have to have something please comment especially if you didn't comment on the first chapter, or you know what would be even better add me to favorites or at least the story. **


	3. Starting A New Year

Starting Off The New Year Wrong

Starting Off The New Year Wrong

"Ok ladies lock up and go home, we're closing early!"

"But what about business boss? New years is the perfect time to make more money." Ayame asked.

"And, It's also the best time to get wasted, go home to throw up your guts only to wake up with a major hang over the next morning!" Their boss cheered.

"She sounds experienced." Yumi whispered to Kagome.

"Hm Hm." Kagome nodded.

"But Mrs. Eir-"

"Here, if you don't have any money, take mine, I got plenty!" She handed a roll of twenties to Ayame. "Let's go ladies we got clubs to hit!"

The rest of the bar tenders cleaned up the liquor off the counter swept the floor cleaned the tables and dishes, and they were done.

"Hey Ayame." Kagome helped her put the liquor bottles in the right spot.

"H-hi."

"So you must be new?"

"That easy to tell?"

"Hm." Kagome grinned. "Yeah, for one, the vodka," Kagome pointed to the bottle. "never goes next to the Jack Daniels." Kagome took the bottle and put it next to the Rum. "And you broke a lot of glasses. You keep that up and boss will deduct your pay."

"What!" Ayame tensed up.

"Yup, if I were you I would practice with empty bottles." For a second Kagome remembered how hard it was to learn on her own. Trying to flip one bottle while pouring another. Kagome sighed "Tell you what, I'll help you."

"You will? I mean, I couldn't take up your time like that." Ayame sighed.

"Well your in luck, I have a new years party tonight we can practice there. What do you say?" She offered.

"I don't know." She hesitated.

"Well It's either that or lose money." Kagome smiled.

"Ok, I'll do it."

After the bar was cleaned up Kagome and Ayame went to Kagome's apartment. "It's not exactly a show home but it's home." Kagome smiled as came to the door. Kagome looked down to the hall to make sure no one was looking, and Ayame looked just to see what Kagome was looking at. Kagome lifted the door juggled the handle and gave it a slight kick and it popped open. "Welcome." She laughed.

There wasn't much to the small apartment. A small television on the floor, white leather couch with duck tape to cover the hole in the arm rest a few family photo, and some roaches in the sink. It reminded her somewhat of her home.

"So are going in that?" Kagome asked pointing to her outfit.

"I have nothing else." She sighed.

"Come in you can barrow something of mine." They went to Kagome's room.

After an hour and a half going through clothes they found the perfect outfit. The shirt was white and covered her breast to mid stomach, the sleeves were loose and see through. Her pants were also white; they hugged her hips and thighs, and then flared at the bottom where she wore white two-inch heels. "Stylish yet comfy." She smiled.

"Here." Kagome handed her a silver chain belt. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a silver circle; her earrings were simple silver strings. She had silver nail and toe polish, and silver eye shadow and a light pink shade of lip-gloss for her lips. Kagome put her hair up in a ponytail with a white and silver ribbon. "Perfect." Kagome grinned.

"Thank you Kagome." Ayame hugged her new friend.

"It's all good." Kagome smiled. "Now I have to get ready." She decided to keep it simple and go with a white all see through top with a red glitter tank top under. A black skirt with three layers and three inch open toed black heel. She chose the same silver eye shadow, but peach lip-gloss. She looked through her closet for her favorite purse. It was black with a chain for the handle and the letters s-e-x-y hung off the side.

"Cute." Ayame smiled.

There was a knock at the door as they came down the hall.

"So you have a brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Sota." Kagome opened the door and Sango stepped inside.

"Yes, I have arrived!" She yelled throwing up her hands. "Now I just want you to stop, and look at the outfit." Sango did a full turn in Kagome's living room.

"Sexy!" Kagome laughed.

"Yes I know." She wore a black shirt that read 'South Pole' in pink graffiti. Her pants were black with pink strips going to the knee. On her left leg had a solid pink strip going from the knee to the bottom the pants with black boots. She had pink eye shadow and pink lip-gloss and like Kagome she wore her hair down.

After the girls finished giggling Kagome introduced Ayame and Sango. "I hope you don't mind if she comes?"

"Not at all the more the better!" Sango cheered.

Sango's friends was hosting the party so it was easy to get him let them be the bar tenders. Plus the drinks would come out better.

"If you want to, but such lovely ladies such as your selves should be dancing not serving drinks."

"Cut it Miroku!" Sango fumed.

"Um, no that's ok Ayame really needs the practices."

After awhile of practice Kagome decided that was enough making drinks, she wanted to drink some of them. Miroku got onto a plat form. "Ok, time for the count down." Miroku turned on the television hanging form the ceiling just in time to see the final part.

"Five…four…three…two…one, Happy new year!" Every one cheered holding up cups of alcohol, making their new years resolution, that would most likely not even happen.

Miroku put his arm around Sango and pulled her to him. "Miro-" He pressed his lips to hers silencing her.

"That's my new year wish" He smiled. Sango blush when she heard Kagome and Ayame in the background awing like teenagers.

Soon after the count down everyone stumbled out the door, drunk or tipsy. "I think I had to many jell-o shots." Kagome held her head. "What did you put in them?"

"Well then I guess I won't be seeing you tomorrow, that is unless I come bang on your door at some senseless hour." Sango grinned.

"Don't you dare." Kagome glared.

"I guess I will return your clothes later." Ayame plopped down in the sofa. "I think I feel one of those hang overs boss was talking about."

"Later!" Kagome laughed as the door shut. After a few blocks Kagome's feet began to tire so she took off her shoes. _'Ah, much better.'_ She smiled to her self.

Kagome continued to walk until she heard a car creep up behind her so she walked a little faster. _'Not again'_ she thought. Some one got out of the car and Kagome ran. The man caught up to her in no time and had his arms laced through hers to keep them behind her back. "Let me go!" Kagome demanded. She felt a gun held to her neck and she instantly froze. "Please no!" A moment of shock took over her; her body became heavy all she saw was darkness. She collapsed.


	4. Stanger With No Name PII

A Stranger With No Name part II

A Stranger With No Name part II

Some one caught up to her and took hold of her arms'. She could feel them holding a gun to her throat, so she ceased all movement. Kagome felt a sharp pain shoot through her. Her vision began to blur as the world around her began to spin, and all balance was taken away as she collapsed.

Kagome gasped when her eye's shot open. "It was just a dream." She sighed after sitting up from the bed. "Ah, my head is still pounding." She put her hand over her temples. "Now I know I had ten to many shots."

"So you're up?"

"Wha?" Kagome's head snapped to the side.

"After I already told you not to walk at night and you do it any way, so have you learned?"

"Hey, it's you!"

"Yes, it is I." He said standing from the black armchair and walking to the window to watch the early sun rise. "Now I have asked you a question, I expect you to answer."

"What?" Kagome sighed.

"Have you learned to heed the advice of others?" He leaned against the wall looking out the window.

Kagome was lost for words. There was a moment of silence as she studied the man on the wall, now that she was able to see him, whole for the first time. Those eyes, those golden eyes were what she remembered most, and his hair falling down his back like the glistening light of a waterfall off the sun's morning rays, at this view he was more beautiful than her.

He turned his head slightly to her as she gasped. Two red strips ripping down each cheek and a purple crescent moon under his bangs. Kagome stared in aw.

"Do you just stair, or will you answer?" A cold voice to match his cold features.

"No, I'm-" Kagome saw the room suddenly spin. She put her hands on both sides to steady her self. It worked but not the way she wanted. Instead of the room slowing to a stop, it came to a sudden stop. She felt her stomach turn as if she had just gotten off of a roller coaster.

The man saw all color drain form her face. "Bathroom is through that door," he pointed. Kagome rolled off the bed and ran to the bathroom before last nights party came up on the carpet.

She came back out close to thirty minutes later to an empty room. _'Guess I took to long.'_ Kagome took a minute to scan the room. It was very beautiful and at the same time and a cozy feeling to it. The carpet was navy blue and was soft under her bare feet. The walls were white as clouds on a sunny summer day. Above the bed was a black canopy and draped over that was a white sheer see through curtain. The window as well had a see through curtain but a navy blur color. Kagome stopped when she realized her eyes' going in circles around the room was making her dizzy. She felt her self began to sway; now all she could think about was sleep. She walked to the bed and climbed under the white sheets.

"So?"

"It's her, she looks just like him, though she was to drunk to answer any questions."

"What did you ask, I can get it out."

"I'm positive you can't. She stared as if she were staring through me. That's is until she ran to the bathroom."

"New Year party I see."

"That and we never tested the serum with alcohol."

"What should we do?"

"We will see how it goes. Leave her be for now."


	5. Information and A New Alliance

Information From a New Alliance

Information From a New Alliance

Kagome began to stir out of her sleep with the afternoon rays of the sun beating down on her. "Sota?" She winced hearing someone come through the door. "Sota, is that you?" Kagome blocked the sunrays from her eyes.

"Ah yes, young Sota, I nearly forgot about him."

"What?" When Kagome's vision came to, she saw her 'Stranger'. "What are you talking about?" Kagome looked around the room now sober enough to realize…she wasn't at home.

"Forgive me Kagome, I have not introduced my self. I thought you would rather time alone. I am Sesshomaru."

Kagome winced at the name. She remembered it from somewhere, but when she tried to think there was a pounding in her head. "Do I know you?"

"Oh no, but I know everything about you."

"What are you a stalker?"

"I prefer the term 'business man'."

"Humph, why have you kidnapped me, what do you want from me?"

"It's not something I want from you. I want you to help me get something from your father."

Kagome's heart began to beat faster, if it had anything to do with her father, it was never good. She had also remembered were she had heard that name before. "What could I possible get that a mafia leader could not?"

"I understand you had been training since you were small."

"Do you now?" Kagome had a hint of sarcastic in her voice.

"In deed," Sesshomaru chose to ignore it. "Gunmen ship since you were seven, attending regular meetings since you were nine. Your fist time flying solo in a meeting was at the age of twelve-"

"If you know all of this, then you know I am not the one you should be speaking with." Kagome glared at Sesshomaru as he moved across the room to the armchair next to the bed.

"I do. I also know your father left before young Sota could even start his gun training, and though he should be the one to take over, he does not know nearly as much as you. So you see, you are of much more use to me, for more reasons than one."

"My father is dead." So long she had been telling her self that, maybe she actually believed it now.

"That story of a car accident will not work with me, I have proof that he is alive."

Kagome took in a deep breath. "Earlier you said you nearly forgot about Sota. What have you done to him?" Kagome glared standing from the bed.

"I have not done anything to him, yet." Sesshomaru held back a grin as he walked to the door.

Kagome flew from the bed and grabbed his wrist to turn him around. "We're not done here."

"I would advise you not to touch me."

"Your threats are of no concern to me. What have you done to my little brother!"

"I have already told you I have done nothing to him yet, and if you cooperate, he will stay out of harms way."

"What is it that you want?" Kagome glared.

"In due time you will know the details, until then your brothers safety depends on your actions." Sesshomaru tuned to leave the room.

"Fine!" Kagome cringed. "I- I'll help." Kagome tightened her fist. She wanted to slap him for threatening the life of her one and only little brother.

"Smart girl."

"But if you hurt one hair on his head, you can forget it!"

"Very well. Now if you don't mind, I am a very busy man."

"I'm sure you are." Kagome glared.

"I will send form you later."

Kagome took in a deep breath and went to he bed. "What have you done now father?" She let her self-fall onto the bed. "Why are we always having to fix what you did?" Kagome climbed back to the pillows to sleep off the rest of her headache.


	6. Hestiation

Hesitation

Hesitation 

Kagome opened her eyes to a dark room. Sitting up and looking through the clear frost on the window she gazed at the moon. To her it seemed to be laughing at her. Maybe because she started off the new year getting kidnapped, or maybe because she had gotten drunk and had to run to the bathroom right in front of some one she didn't even know at the time to puke. "Mm, I've been asleep for way too long." She moaned.

"Kagome." Came a knock at her door.

"Uh, yes?"

Behind the door stood a young girl. "Sesshomaru wishes to see you now."

Kagome rose form her bed. "Okay."

Kagome followed the girl down many halls and stares. "We'll take the short way." The girl spoke.

"This is short?" Kagome began to wonder how big this place really was. _'Who is this girl? She can't be more than a teenager.' _

"Here it is, Sesshomaru sama's office."

"Thank you." Kagome began to enter.

"Wait!" The girl stopped her.

"Huh, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Please, what ever you do, don't yell at Sesshomaru-sama, and don't argue."

"But why would yo-"

"I don't know you, or what you have done for Sesshomaru to take interest in you, but to me you look harmless. Sesshomaru-sama is known for his hidden temper. Most people don't even know his mad until they are dead. So please don't upset him."

'_This girl knows this and still stays here?' _"Sure" Kagome stared.

"Here she is."

"Thank you Rin, you may leave now." The young girl did as she was told.

Kagome nervously stood by the door waiting. _'So Rin is her name.'_

"Please Kagome, have a seat." Sesshomaru motioned to a chair. "You have been asleep for quiet a while."

"Yeah sorry, I was actually coming form a new years party and yea…" Kagome stopped. "But I'm sure you know that."

"I do."

"So you had some one watching me there to!" She fumed.

"Of coarse not."

"Then how-"

"You are young, it is only obvious." Kagome relaxed into the chair feeling embarrassed.  
"Now I wanted to talk to you about our partner ship." Kagome hide a cringe. Sesshomaru slid a cell phone across the desk over to her. "The only one to call on that phone is me, it will stay with you at all times." Kagome caught the phone in her hand and looked back and forth between the phone and Sesshomaru as he spoke. "And-"

"Before," Kagome interrupted. "you go on." Kagome stopped for a moment as she stared into his eyes. "I want to speak with my brother."

"I can assure you he is alive and un-harmed."

"Then let me determine that for myself. If you want my to cooperate with you then give me the one and only thing I am asking for in return." Kagome stood un-wavered.

Sesshomaru leaned on his elbows folding his hand in front of his face not taking his eyes off of Kagome. "You are a very brave girl, demanding something from me."

"I don't care about bravery." Kagome snapped. "This is my younger brother we are talking about." Kagome clenched the phone on the desk.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath. "Very well." He reached across the desk and picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Inuyasha, put the boy on the phone. "Here." He handed the phone to Kagome.

"Hello?"

"Sota!" Kagome almost jumped out of her chair.

"Sister!" He cheered. "What's going on?"

"Hey, it's okay. A few friends of mine will be taking care of you until I can come home."

"But when will you come back?" He asked.

Kagome sighed. "I'm not sure really."

"Please come back soon." Sota began to cry. "I don't want to lose you too."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows arched as his ears picked up the conversation, "Hey you're not going to lose me, I promise. Please Sota, don't cry." Tears began to fill her eyes. "I want you to be good okay."

"Alright."

"Now I want you to go to bed, it's late."

"But I can't sleep."

Kagome thought for a moment. "If I sing the song will you promise to go to bed?"

"Yes." She could hear him smiled.

"Underneath the clear blur sky…"

Sesshomaru watched tears finally release them selves and roll down her cheeks. _'This girl, out of all the things she could have asked for she asked to speak to her brother ' _

He could not help but relax as he listened to her sing. He closed his eyes and let his imagination wonder.

_The setting sun quietly reassures itself of _

_Everything _

_Then sinks into the distant saw as if giving it _

_a kiss_

_Wandering towards _

_The dream of a never-ending _

_Future_

"Thank you." Sota sniffed.

"When you go to bed I want you to sing to your self."

"Okay."

"I love you Sota." She smiled.

"I love you too sis."

With that Kagome hung up the phone. She started to say something until she realized Sesshomaru had his eyes closed. Kagome leaned across the desk on her elbows and rested her head in her hands smiling. _'Maybe he's not as emotional less as and stock as I thought.' _Kagome's smile turned into a grin. She folded her arms across the desk and came two inches from his face.

She took in a deep breath when his eyes came open and met hers, they were a lot brighter up close. "What are you doing?"

"If you that tired, maybe you should get some sleep."

"Hm." Sesshomaru sat back in his chair. "For one I want to apologize."

"Oh?" Kagome sat back down.

"Do you remember a sharp pain?"

Kagome touched her neck. "That's right, I was shot."

"Yes…and no."

"What?" Kagome looked puzzled.

"It was a gun, but a serum was inside." He opened his drawer and slid the gun to her. Inside was a shot with a needle sticking out.

Kagome sat with her hands across her lap leaning forward. Her eyes went from the gun to Sesshomaru and back for a moment with a blank face that even he could not read. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You shot me with a serum!" Kagome stood slamming her hands in the desk.

"Would you rather I gage you with peroxide?"

"Mixed with alcohol that could have killed me!" Kagome yelled.

"Lower your voice."

"No! You almost killed me-"

Sesshomaru had her against a wall before she could finish. "When I tell you something you will listen."

Kagome glared at him. He didn't look at all mad so she decided to test him. "Hm." She smiled. "Does it look like I care." Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her throat and wrist. Kagome's trapped hand made a fist. "Kill me," There was a moment of silence. "That's what I thought. Even_ if_ you wanted to kill me, you couldn't. My father is too valuable, and the only way to get to him is through me."

"You would still be use to me dead." Sesshomaru glared.

"In hopes that my father would come to kill you in revenge of my death, I would say the chances of that are a million to one. He doesn't care. So the only chance you have of finding him is through me. But you already now this don't you." Kagome smiled and evil smile.

"I have your brother."

"True, but I already told you if you hurt him then you can forget it." Sesshomaru let out a low growl in defeat. "You're forgetting, I've played this game before."

Sesshomaru loosened his grip. "I won't hesitate to kill you."

Kagome checked her wrist smiling. She walked to his side not even so much as glancing at him. "You just did."

**A/n -well I was going to put this up when I was done but yea im not. I have to thank some random gurl at skool for the title it was something on her binder that gave me the idea for the name haha I can be weird but yea I looked at the binder and was like ha that's it, should I put lemon in the story/ I dunn no well let meh no l8ter **


	7. Settling In

Settling In 

Kagome was awake the rest of the night thinking. What had her father done to Sesshomaru? Would he actually kill her? Was it worth it to try and sneak way? Could she make it to Sot before any one noticed she was gone? But eventually she decided against it. She found some paper and pen and began to write down what ever came to mind. She did this until she grew tired.

"Kagome" She woke to the sound of her name.

"Sota?" She asked.

"Far from it."

When she looked up Sesshomaru was towering above her. "Good morning to you too." She smirked looking at him through one eye as she stretched. "So What do you want?" She asked through a yawn.

"For you to come with me. You are switching rooms."

"What for?" She stood to her feet. This is the side we keep, hostages on, you could stay."

"Oh great I was a hostage." Kagome sighed rolling her eyes.

"You will be staying in the 'apartment' to the side of the manner."

"Oh yea." Kagome had a bit of sarcasms in her voice, but at the same time she was happy. Maybe it was nicer than the one she was in. "So, tell me, how far away form New York are we?"

"We are two hours outside the city." Kagome followed Sesshomaru through a maze of hallways.

'_Wow it so clean.'_ There were old paintings and desk against the wall that only seemed to be used for flower arrangements. All of the halls had a 'Business office' look. The lights were dim and the hall ways had a light wood color to them.

As Kagome turned the last hall she caught her breath. Two sets of stairs meet at a plate form that led to another set of stairs. I reminded her some what of the Grand Stair case in in Titanic. "Wow" Kagome whispered under her breath as she came to the plate form. She looked up at the ceiling. Hanging down was a glass chandelier with a warm glow of yellow light glowing around it. As Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs, the tapping of her heels on the floor caught her attention. It was a nice brownish color with tan squares connected at the corners spiraling out form the middle of the floor. "It really is like a ball room. She gasped.

"Some what." Sesshomaru walked passed her.

The sound of her shoes against the floor echoed through the room as she ran to catch up with Sesshomaru. "What do you mean 'Some what'?"

"This room is where the family gets together."

"Like a meeting room?"

"No we have conference rooms to serve for that purpose. The family comes here twice a year, this is where we go, it is some what of a ball dance if you count the music and of course the dancing."

Kagome tried to imagine Sesshomaru's family, were they as cold as him? She tried to see them dancing but no image came to mind. Then she got a mental image of Sesshomaru dancing. She quickly covered her mouth to hid her grin.

"What are you snickering about?" Sesshomaru glared.

"Um, nothing." She grinned.

Naturally he didn't believe her, when he turned around Kagome's eye's grew wide. "What is it human?"

Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer she burst into laughter. "It's just-" She said through her laughing. "It's just picturing you, in a tux, dancing, no twirling some girl around! Hahaha!" tears began to roll down her flush cheeks. "Oh, that's a trip!" He glared at her. "Ah, my stomach hurts!" She finally caught her breath.

"Shall we continue?"

"oh, yea, sure." Kagome still had a slight giggle in her voice. The rest of the walk was quiet until they made it outside into the garden. "Wow, it's so beautiful."

"My mother put it together."

"Wow, I hope I can meet her, she had wonderful taste." Kagome chimed.

"You Can't."

"What, why?" He ignored her question.

"You are allowed in any part of the garden you please except for beyond this arch way."

Kagome looked at the arch. Designed in the stone was what looked like a vive wrapping around the legs of cupid angels. On the side it read 'I will always be in your heart, and you in mine' Kagome peered through the arch to get a glimpse. All she could see was a pound and in the middle of the pound was a statue of a mother hugging her son with water streaming over then that looked like and umbrella made of water.

"You will be staying over there." Sesshomaru pointed to a house made of stone. The top looked like wooed with a stone chimney poking out. Along the side vines grew toward the sun.

"It's so cute!" Kagome squealed as she went for the house.

"Wait!" He called.

"Huh, what is it?"

"You will need this." He pulled out and old fashion key.

"Eek thank you!" Kagome snatched the key and as fast as she could she made her way to the house. She fumbled trying to get the key in the hole but managed. Once inside she went to the living room. "It's beautiful." Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru entered behind her. It was very homie and cozy, it even had a stone fire place and wooden floors.

"You will find every thing already set up." Kagome went to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator, there were only drink, she looked in the pantry, there were only snack.

"Ok, what's with all the snack, are you trying to make me fat or starve me? There's food!" She laughed.

"Of coarse, your dinner will be with us."

"Oh I'm honored." Kagome raised a brow.

"Yes, well I have things to tend to so if you will excuse me."

"Of coarse." She smiled. "Hey." Kagome ran down the hall to catch him before he left. "Thank you."

"For?" He raised a brow in question.

"For taking care of my brother."

"I already-"

"I know, his safety depends on my behavior. But right now, your able to take better care of him than I ever have. And for that I thank you."

Sesshomaru saw Kagome's eye's fill with tears. He really didn't want to listen to her cry. "You did what you could."

"Yeah, I guess" She laughed. "But thanks any way" She smiled as he walked out.

"Dinner is at six don't be late."

Kagome sat there for a second. "Guess I could explore the rest of the house." The bathroom was plain but that was fine for her, it would still purpose. Kagome favorite part was her room. The floor was wood, as was lining of the walls. The walls them self were white. Around her bed was a wood bed frame with a with a white drape over it. She saw the curtain next to her bed moving so she figured the it was an open window. Kagome went to the closet "Wow, a walk in." It was a nice size. "Wow, how poor are we!" When she looked at the size of the closet and how much space her clothes took up she got a little sad. So to escape her depression she left the closet. She noticed another curtain out of the corner of her eye, it was to long to be a window cover. When she pulled it back she found a balcony! Beyond that was a pound with an arched bridged running form side to side. Underwater fish swam freely while above water Lilly pads floated some with pink flowers on top. The grass around the pound was green and flush, the trees were thick with greenery and provided several shady areas while the sun shone on the rest. Though it was still the middle of winter there was only a slight breeze. "What other surprises does this place have?" Kagome stretched some time to go change clothes, and a bath sound good to. She ran her a hot bubble bath and let all of her worries wash a way.

"What are you looking at?"

"Jaken, just some papers."

"On Kagome I presume."

"That's what I'm thinking, she did writ these."

"I only came to remind you your family will be here-"

"No need to remind me Jaken I am very aware of that."

"Then I shall go start preparations."

**A/N well here is chapter 7 puqui I got writers cramp from writing that -.-' tell me wat ya think about it so far o I had to use the grand stairs I luv them, but I hate kagome now, cuz she has my dream room T-T yea so if your picturing something ugly then o well but it's not cuz I know wat it would look like just know always how to describe it. O yea and the clothes form the earlier chapters I have all of that too so trust me, its all cute l8ter **


	8. Dinner

Dinner

"Oh man, dinner is in 30 minutes!" Kagome blow dried her hair grabbed a nice shirt and a pair of pants and was out he door with 15 minutes left

"So where's the girl Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hm." He glared.

"Shall I go get her Lord Sesshomaru?"

"There will be no need."

"But-"

"Quiet Rin, Sesshomaru's word is final."

"I'm here."

"I said don't be late."

"Well excuse me for getting lost in that maze you call a garden." Kagome turned he back to them so they could not see her embarrassment.

"Don't be childish."

"Excuse me!" She was passed embarrassment, now she was just mad, but she got quiet when she saw some one looking at her. His eyes gold like Sesshomaru, his hair silver. But he did not have a markings and his ears were atop of his head. His facial features were soft and warm not cold like Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stared at the girl in front of him. Her skin was a bit pale and her raven black hair was still a bit wet. His golden eyes locked with her chocolate brown eyes and they held each others gazes.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Kagome." Sesshomaru introduced them.

"Hi." They said at the same time.

"No w if you don't mind, can we eat?"

"Uh right." Kagome took a seat next to Inuyasha. He could not help but look at her through the corner of his eye. "So brings you hear so early?"

"Extra vacation." Inuyasha answered. "When will mom and dad be here?"

"Izaiyo and father with be here in three days."

"Your family is coming!" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

After dinner Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru went up to his office.

"So the last time you saw your father was in a hotel?"

"Yes, he told my mother and I to meet him there. That's when he told us he was leaving. It was amazing he even told us, we always thought he would just up and leave."

"What is his name?" Inuyasha asked writing down the information.

"Naraku, Naraku Higurashi,"

"So you know what car he drove at the time?"

"No, the only car we had was with my mother, I don't even know how he got up to the hotel, or how he left for that matter."

"How did he get the hotel room?"

"That is the reason I am trying to find him." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome all of the sudden got a depressed smile on her face. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing."

"That will be all," They both looked at Sesshomaru "you may go home Kagome."

Kagome nodded her head "Okay."

"Do you need an escort?"

"No!" Kagome yelled.

"Then don't get lost."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha grounded. Kagome just left. "You can be a realass you know that?"

Kagome walked through the garden in a daze. 'How did mom love him? Did she even love him?"

"Kagome!"

"Wha?" Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Kagome glared at him. "What, what is it?"

"Did Sesshomaru put you up to this?"

"No honest, I came to apologize."

"For?"

"I saw the look on your face when I asked you that last question."

"It's ok, knew what I was getting myself into when I excepted to do this, and I have my reasons as well." Kagome and Inuyasha continued to talk.

"So how did you and my brother meet?"

"In a alley." Kagome laughed. They approached the steps of her house.

"Odd." Inuyasha laughed.

"Giving the circumstances, yea it was pretty odd." They were both laughing now. "Well thank you for walking me home."

"It was my pleasure." Inuyasha pulled a flower from behind his back and handed it to her, "A bit cheesy but-"

"No, I think it's sweet." Kagome smiled taking the flower. She twirled it in her fingers before closing her eyes to smell it. "Mm." she opened her eyes' "Are you sure you are Sesshomaru's brother?"

"Ah, half." He smiled. Kagome couldn't help but grin as he kissed her on the cheek. "I must so."

"Bye." Kagome watched him go an when he was out of site she went inside and leaned against the door. She looked down at the flower and smiled.

"Don't get attached," Inuyasha turned around

"Sesshomaru?"

"I will tell you this one time only."

"So you plan on killing her when your finished?" Sesshomaru said nothing. "I won't let it happen."

"Don't get in my way little brother."

"Are you attached?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Me, and a human, that is ridicules."

"Is it really?"

**A/N sorry this one is so short I was getting real tired so I went to take a nap -.-**


	9. A Day Out

A Day Out

"Hey, Kagome, wake up."

"Sesshomaru?"

"You got it right this time."

"How did you get in here?"

"I have a spare key."

"Reasonable." Kagome sighed. "What time is it?"

"9:00"

"A.M are you crazy! That is way to early!"

"Then you could just stay here."

"We're going some where?"

"Yes, why?"

"I didn't think you would want to be seen with a human."

"Usually I would not, not get up and get ready."

"Okay." Kagome always thought it would be impossible for her to smile this early in the morning but she couldn't help it.

It only took her 15 minutes to get ready witched shocked Sesshomaru. She came into the kitchen with a bounce in her step as her pony tail swished back and fourth. "Ready?" He asked.

"Almost." She grinned. She pored her a glass of orange juice.

"So you usually don't wake up this early?"

"Nope." Kagome took a drink.

"So, where did you get this?" He held up the flower.

Kagome almost chocked on her orange juice. "Were did you get that?" She snatched it away form him.

"Your table."

"Nosey."

"You left it out. So, where did you get it."

Kagome drank the rest of her drink, washed out the glass, filled it with water, stuck it in the window seal and put the flower in it. "Your brother, if you must know. Quit the gentlemen." Kagome took a few minutes to brush her teeth and she was ready.

A limo was ready and waiting outside for them and Jaken stepped out. "Master Sesshomaru." He bowed and opened the door."

"Kagome." He motioned for her to get in first.

"So where are we going?" Kagome looked at the man next to her.

"You need more clothes."

"What, no way, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask." He answered.

"I know but-" She really could think of anything to say '_Is he doing this because he wanted to?'_ Kagome wondered.

When Jaken parked the car andthe dooropened she hear a lot of people.

"Jaken, you may leave until I call."

"Yes m'lord."

All around Kagome were stores she knew of but never in a million years had she ever even dreamed of shopping at one of them. "Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"No, I can't."

"Pick."

"That one." Kagome pointed.

And so it began, they spent five hours shopping then they decided it was time fro lunch, since they had not had breakfast. They called Jaken to take the bags to the car and they went eat.

"So how do you like this?" He asked.

"It's all new to me, I have never had any one do this for me, but it's been fun. Thank you." Kagome smiled.

"Your welcome."

Kagome's head shot up _'Did I just hear h-'_

"_Kagome is that you?"_

Kagome's head turned at the familiar voices. "Sango?" Along with Ayame Miroku, and some other guy. "Hey how's it been going?" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Nothing just shopping."

"Yeah, why haven't you been at work?" Ayame asked.

"Family business."

"Oh. Oh yeah, Kagome this Koga, Koga, Kagome."

"Nice to meet you."

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called.

"Right." She turned back to her friends. "Well I wish I could stick around, but we have thins to do , and I'm sure you so to."

"Yes we do." Miroku smiled.

"Great talking to you guys again, see you later!" Kagome left with Sesshomaru.

"We have two more stops." Sesshomaru said sliding in net to Kagome.

"Okay."

It took about 15 minutes to get to the next place. "You may leave Jaken."

"Yes M'lord."

When Kagome walked into the stores she realized it was for little kids. "What are we doing here?"

"Pick out some clothes for you little brother."

"What?" Kagome was shocked clothes for her and her brother!

"Go ahead."

Kagome began to go through the clothes. Shopping for Sota took six more hours. Sesshomaru had never seen a smile this big on her face before.

It kind of …amused him. "Ready." Kagome jumped in front of him.

"Very well." He called Jaken to come around, paid and they left. "You must really care for your little brother."

"Huh?"

"You spent 3,000 dollars on your self and close to a one grand on him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome started to panic.

"I knew the coast, I would not have brought you here fi I was worried about the price. Price is nothing to me." He said crumpling up the recipe. "last stop Jaken.

"Right" Kagome stared out of the window for half and hour thinking. _'Father, how could you just abandon us like that, how could you just leave Sota like that? He needs you. Mom died and you weren't even at her funeral.' _

"Kagome."

"Huh?"

"Were here." Sesshomaru helped her out while Jaken un loaded the trunk.

"But, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He whispered. He grabbed all of the bags and lead Kagome inside the building to room 710 were he set the stuff down and knock on the door. "What are we- Inuyasha!"

"Hey Kagome." a very frustrated Inuyasha answered the door.

"What's wrong with you." The older Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasah let them in. "That squirt."

As Kagome entered she saw who 'squirt' was, and her tears began to flow. "Sota."

"Kagome!" He squeled running to her arms as she dropped to he floor. "I missed you."

"Oh, Sota, I missed you too, I'm so sorry."

"Hey Kagome, did something bad happen?"

"Why?"

"I haven't seen you cry since mom died."

"No, nothing bad I'm fine I'm just happy to see you is all." She laughed. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Aw, Inuyasha said I could stay up."

"Oh did he?" She faced Inuyasha.

"Aw, come on what would it hurt, there's no school tomarrow, I don't see the harm." Inuyasha walked up hands in his pocket.

"Yes I suppose."

"Cool, Inuyasha really sucks at this game, it's been fun beating him." Sota cheered.

"Gee thanks kid." Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Do you want to meet his brother?'

"Oh, okay."

"Sota, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, my little brother Sota." She stood off the floor.

"Hey!" Sota smiled

'_Suppose I have to try' _"Hey kid. What are you playing?" In no time he dragged Sesshomaru to the game console.

"So how's it going?" Inuyasah laughed a bit.

"Good." Kagome smiled, "So who's apartment is this?"

"this is mine we just got through tarring down Christmas light because we were board, then we decided to play a game. Which I'm not fair to good at right now."

"And I doubt you ever will." She laughed.

"I see you went shopping."

"Oh, yes, that reminds me, Sota, I have something for you."

"Oh, what is it?" Sota jumped up. Kagome looked at the bags and that'd all he needed. He was already going through them.

The three of them sat on the couch and talked about what ever came up. The brothers would exchange glares with one another when it got quiet, but Kagome did not notice. Every time it was quiet she focused her attention on her brother. In about an hour he was finally tired out.

"I love you, thank you sis." he yawned.

"Don't thank me, Sesshomaru got every thing for you." She smiled.

"Thank you." He went over and hugged him."

"Your welcome."

"Let's go get ready for bed." Kagome giggled at Sota. As Kagome left the room tension began to grow.

"Ridicules: Inuyasha asked.

"Don't start" Sesshaomaru glared.

"You are attached, you bought her stuff, and her brother stuff, you don't even like kids!"

"If she is not comfortable out problem won't go as fast as I want it to."

"You could always force her."

"I have my ways, and you have yours."

"Maybe we should tell Kagome that y-"

"Tell me what?" She asked coming back into the living room redoing her pony tail.

"That we should be going. It is 10:30 and we still have a 3 hour car ride back." he kept a straight face.

"Yeah, your right."

"I'm going to bed here in a few minutes my self." Inuyasha yawned.

"Well, we'll see you later." She smiled.

Before Kagome could made it to the door Inuyasha pulled her to him and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. This time she could not help but blush.

"Good night," he said in a voice almost matching Sesshomaru's.

"You to."

"Kagome." He called form the door.

"Coming." Inuyasha watched the two walk to the elevator.

Once in the safety of the elevator and his brothers hearing he asked Kagome, "Do you like him?"

Kagome only stared at the floor.

Jaken was waiting outside for the two to return Kagome slid in first and Sesshomaru after. The first 30 minutes was dead silence. "He likes you." Kagome whispered. He turned his head to look at her. "Sota, he told me he said 'I like Sesshomaru' I asked him why and all he said was 'He'll be great'" Sesshomaru took his eyes from the girl to the window when he felt her head drop to his shoulder as she fell asleep.

'_Would Inuyasha really tell her? I wouldn't put it beneath him.'_ He thought to him self.

"30 minutes until we reach the manner."

Kagome felt her self waking up but decided to stay the way she was, she could tell he was thinking and he did not want to interrupt him. She began to think her self, about how her day started, waking up at 9 shopping, what happened at lunch, Sango and the others, she got to see Sota, which was the highlight of her day. And he spent who knows how much money on them.

"We're home."

"You knew I was awake?" She asked. _'Were home?'_

"Yes, I am a demon I don't miss thing like that."

"I forget."

"We will get you stuff tomorrow morning it's almost 2:30, you need some sleep." He walked her to her house to make sure she did not collapse any where. He let them in with his key and let her go to her room while he got a drink out of the fridge.

"You can go, I'll be fine now." Kagome smiled a tired smile, her eye were getting heavier.

"Good night."

"Wait." When Sesshomaru turned around he caught Kagome in his arms and stumbled back ward to the door.

"Thank you," He could smell her tears. "what you did today, means a lot to me." She tried to hide her cries by burring her face in his shirtbut I wasn't working.

He couldn't find the right words to say. "Kagome" was all that would come out. He noticed her breathing slow, he thought she might have stopped crying but she had only fallen asleep.

He carried her to her bed and covered her up. He brushed the remaining tears away from her eyes, and stayed a few minutes watching her sleep. "Kagome." He whispered moving hair form her face. "I'm glad you had a good time, you seemed truly happy. I just hope you can forgive me. After what I put you through, after what I took form you, I think I owe you more than I can give."

**A/N well that's the last chapter form tonight im popped and I have a party tomorrow so I need to go to sleep….plus I have to write more. The only problem is I have projects due next week that my mom does not even know about I still have eto get stuff together for them and finish reading my book for my book report…I HATE SKOOL pllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review**


	10. Morning Call

Morning Call

Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open and his head slowly lifted as the morning sun shone on his face and the birds song. He put a hand in front of him when he looked outside, the sun was beaming through shpts of the trees out side, water dripped form the window seal and birds chased each other. The air was crisp and clean, that is why he always loved winter everything started a new. Sesshamarus head jerked when he heard a soft moan come from someone. It was Kagome stirring in her bed. _'I must have fell asleep' _he thought. _'I had better leave before she awakes. ' _Sesshomaru stole one last look before he left.

"Jaken, has Inuyasha called?"

"No milord."

"Very well." Sesshomaru went to freshen you and sat down to make a few calls. "Inuyasha."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Have you found anything out?"

"No, I'm starting to think Kagome was right, if he does not want to be found, he will make sure no one can do so." He sighed.

"Very well, I shall see what else Kagome knows."

"Before or after you buy her?"

"That was none of you concern."

"You know if anything does happen and she finds out-"

"You need to learn your place, and remember it, you to were a part of it." Sesshomaru retorted.

"I have never laid eyes on her."

"Hm, you would do well to mind you place." With the he hung up. Sesshomaru made a few e-mails from his computer until it froze and a virus window popped up. "You have got to be kidding me." he glared.

"Computer trouble?" Came a soft voice from the door.

"I would expect you still asleep." Sesshomaru answered looking up at Kagome.

"Me too." She walked in and around his desk to his computer. "Hm." she thought for a moment. "Move over," she rolled his chair out of her way. She clicked 'Ok' on the box and did some other stuff Sesshomaru didn't catch, she was going far to fast for him to read everything, and she was done. "there."

Sesshomaru looked between her and the computer and back at her, "What did you do?" He asked.

"Simple I did a defrag and got read of some use less files on here, your hard drive was way too full. Deleted some viruses and rebooted your computer, not that complicated." She smiled. Sesshomaru looked at her like she was crazy. "I take it you don't understand?"

"…"

"Thought so." She laughed, just tell me when it does that again." . The phone broke the silence in the room, Kagome and Sesshomaru both reached across the table.

"Don't-" Sesshomaru began.

"Hello, Willies Stake House how may I help you.?" She answered jumping on the desk.

"Sesshomaru?" the voice said

"He's not in at the moment can I take a message?" Sesshomaru glared at her and held out his hand for her to give him the phone. She grinned and pushed his hand away. He reached for the phone with his other hand but she jumped off the desk giggling. Sesshomaru walked around after her but she kept going in circles around the desk. It was all she could do to stay away from him because the phone was on a cord.

'_Why am I doing this?' He asked him self. All he had to do was use his demon speed or jump over the desk but instead he was…playing around with her. _

Kagome sat in his chair and propped her feet on his desk. "My I ask who is calling?"

"Inuyasha."

"Oh, hey what's up?" Kagome asked twirling the cord between her fingers with a big smile on her face."

"Nothing, what's going on with you Kagome?" He asked."

"Same, I just woke up really."

"I would have been asleep longer after everything you did yesterday."

"I thought I would too."

"Well hey, I was going to do this in person, but I don't know when I will se you next, or what will be doing, so I will just ask now."

"Uh-Huh." Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru winced at her.

"Who-" Kagome held a finger to her lips motioning for him to be quiet.

"You wanna go out tomorrow night?"

"Sure." She answered.

"Great I'll pick you up at seven." He smiled.

"Oh, you mean with you." Kagome sounded clueless.

"Uh, well yeah."

"All you said was 'out', I didn't know you meant with you." She tried not to laugh

"Ah, you mean you don't want to go."

"Your so easy, of course." She laughed.

"Of great!" Inuyasha sighed.

"Well here is Sesshomaru." He walked around her side of the desk and she stood to give him the phone. "Her you go mister grumpy." She laughed.

"Hello?" he answered.

"He went to California."

"What part?"

"I'm not skilled enough to find that. The only I found that musch is the old poice records." Inuyasha sighed. "But get this, he has more children."

"With who?"

"Some girl named Kagura, the oldest is male, Kagewaki, 16, Onigumo, 14 and Kanna, 11."

"Interesting."

"Your telling me, but think about it. Kagome's mother died a year ago. His oldest son is 16, the same age as Kagome, and Onigim is 14, Kanna is 11, Sota 8. He was back and fourth between the two."

"Step?"

"No, I did find hospital records, all five, Kagewaki, Kagome, Onigumo, Kanna and Sota all have his blood." Inuyasha answered. "I doubt either women knows of the other, or their children.

"How does he live with him self?" Sesshomaru said out loud.

"You are one of the last people to say that."

"As are you." They were both at stale mate so decided to hang up.

"What was that about?" Kagome sat on the side of Sesshomaru's desk. She saw the concern on his face which made her wonder. He looked her dead in the eyes and would not let her gaze go. It began to scare her, maybe something happened to Sota! But before jumping to conclusions she asked "What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Sesshomaru let out a heavy sigh as he rose to his feet.

"Sesshomaru," she grabbed his arm to stop him. "what is it?" She asked once more,more concern filling her eyes

He stared at her for a moment think of how to say it. "Well-"

**A/n well that's all for right now im going to bed. You will just have to wait until I up date muhahahaha -cough, clears throat- hahahahahahaahah. -clears throat once more- now then LEAVE A REVIEW**

**Always and for ever DarkAngel **


	11. Early Morning Breakfast

Early Morning Breakfast Late Night Dinner

"It's nothing, Inuyasha just had personal family business to tell me." Kagome didn't buy it, but if he did not want to tell her there was nothing she could do.

"If you say so. I'm going home."

'_How can she be so trusting? Home?' _Sesshomaru just stared.

When Kagome got home she decided she was hungry so she put some pancakes on the stove.

Just as she started to poor the batter she heard a knock at the door so she answered it. "Hey, Sess." She looked at him odd. _'I was just at his office, why is he down here?'_

Her question was answered when she saw him carrying bags. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She took some bags from him and led him to the living room, "Here just set them down." She put hers in front of couch.

"That is all of them."

"Thanks for bringing them in and all, but you could have come and got me to help." Kagome sighed putting a hand on her hip.

"What's that smell?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Ah, my pancakes!" Kagome screamed running into the kitchen. There were bubbles popping every where. Kagome grabbed the handle of pan but that was hot too, and she drew back yelping in pain. Sesshomaru came over and threw the pan in the sink while Kagome reached over to turn on the water. Kagome waved the smoke from her face coughing.

"Is the place not good enough for you? Seeing as you are trying to burn it down."

"No, I was cooking when you knocked on the door one." Kagome Laughed as she leaned over open a window. She turned back around leaning on the counter, "So how does just eggs and bacon sound?"

"No pancakes?"

Kagome looked down at the pan in the sink, "Well if you can unstuck it, and don't mind soggy pancakes, knock you self out."

"I'll pass."

"That's what I thought." She laughed.

"I have to go I have things to do."

"Come on, you work to much, you need to sit down and have an actual breakfast."

"I do."

"I mean one that you cook your self, it test a lot better when you make your owe food."

"I have buss-"

"If I her the word business come out of your mouth one more time I'm ganna…I don't know!" Kagome threw her hands up. "You need to brush up on your people skills any way."

"I don't talk to people."

"Exactly."

"I was raised here, father prepared me to take family…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I went through the same thing, but know it's time for you to learn something new. First thing is first, eggs." Kagome dragged him back into the kitchen

After breakfast was made Kagome pored them glasses of Orange Juice and they sat down to eat. "So do you and Sota often eat together."

"Yes, every Sunday. I feel bad because I work six days a week."

"As a bartender?"

"Yup at 'Whispers'" She answered.

"So what's it like there?"

"The atmosphere is really fun. Somr of the customers and bartenders dance on the bar, and even buy us drinks."

"Why?"

"In the form of a tip, or to tell you you're your hot."

"You never answered my question."

"Kagome paused for a moment. "What question?"

"Kagome." He demanded.

"Okay." Kagome sighed. Assuming he was done she took their plates to the sink then turned and leaned on the counter. "It's hard to day really."

"Hard to say?"

"Well, yeah, he's a gentlemen, and sweet." Sesshaomaru gave her a 'You may continue' look. "And I wanna get to know him." Kagome diverted her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome gave him a questioning look. "You know what happens when were done,"

Kagome froze with fear _'But he, would he really? That look in his eyes. I can't…'_ Sesshamaru saw her trebling.

"I will see my self out."

"What about Sota?" She called.

"That will be what you wish."

Kagome's blood ran. "Sota." Tears began to stream from her eyes.

Sesshamoru continued his walk to the manner thinking. _'Could I really do it?' _His thoughts stopped as he walked by the arch way he told Kagome she was not allowed to go beyond. _'I have not been here my self, not for awhile.'_ Sesshomaru could not admitted to him self that he almost forgot this place. Now that his mother was not at the manner no one was allowed beyond the arch way but him. Vines were growing up the stone so thick you could barley read what was written. Sesshamaru's heart sank when he walked in the garden. The garden he remembered as a child no longer exist. The grass came to his knees, th pond needed to be cleaned of dead fish and old water. The trees held no life, nor did the garden it's self. The birds that chased each other, singing, and the fish that qucily swam away when you walked to the edge of the pond, the water fountain in the middle began to cut on and off, it was all gone. Every thing he cherished about this garden disappeared and he never knew. _'What have I let become of this place?'_ He asked him self. He remember what was engraved on the arch. 'I will always be in you heart, and you in mine' _'Is this really what I think of her heart? Dead, for leaving?'_ He decided that was enough, he could no longer bear the thought of thinking about **her** that way. It discussed him he would even dare.

Kagome waited for six o'clock to get ready. All day her fate and Sots's weighed heavily on her mind. Could she really take something that precious from him? _'No, that would be selfish. I will have to this slow until I can figure something out.'_ Kagome jumped in the shower and began to get ready. She put her hair into a bun with a few strands of hair hanging. She went to her closet to pull out an outfit. She went with a long white flowing skirt that went down to her ankles with deep turquoise designs on it, a solid deep turquoise shirt , and white open toed heels. She went through her jewelry box and got out a white beaded necklace and earrings with feathers and beads to match her shirt. She sat her out fit to the side and started her make up. She wore the same color eye shadow as her shirt and blended it with white to lighted it up. She put on some clear lip gloss since she was not a big lip stick fan. She went back in her room to change, grab her purse and put a few necessities in it, lip gloss, for touch ups, her hey and a few other things. She buckled the silver buckle of her white leather purse and left her room. She went to the kitchen to get the phone she was took on her at all times. _'I hope I picked the right outfit, I hope I didn't keep it to simple.' _Her mind began to race but stopped when a knock came form the door. She slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey" Inuyasha smiled.

"Hey." Kagome let out a sigh. _'He looks pretty simple too.' _He wore khaki pants with a white pink and blue striped shirt he left unbutton over his white tee.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha held out his arm."

"Yes." Kagome smiled as he took his arm and closed the door.

Inuyasha led Kagome to his car and opened her door, then went around to get in. "I guess I picked the right thing to ware." He sighed "I didn't want to get dressed up then you not be, or you get dressed up then I didn't then I would have-"

"It's okay." She laughed "to tell you the truth I had the same problem? So, if you don't mind, where are we going?"

"Surprise."

"Oh, I love surprises,"

The car ride was quit pleasant, they shared embarrassing story's of childhood and just laughed the while way. "Well here we are."

Kagome looked out the window as they pulled in she read what it said 'French Quarter'

"Hope you have not been here before"

"You in luck, I have never even heard of it"

"Good, its new."

"Sounds good tome" Inuyasha came to her side and let her out, he took her by the arm and led her inside.

"My name is Satsuki and I will be you waitress, what can I get you form this evening." The young girl had a bright smile on her face.

"I think drinks will be fine for now." Inuyasha answered. "I will take Dr, Pepper." He looked to Kagome for her answer.

"And I will have Ice tea."

"Coming right up." Satsuki smiled.

"So what do you do for fun." He asked

"Just hand out with my friends and Sota. I'm a pretty simple person."

Kagome laughed. "By the way, where is Sota you were taking care of last."

"He is with Myoga and Totosai. I feel for him actually those old guys are a handful for even me."

"Here's your drinks." Satsuki set them in front of them. "Are you ready to order?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, and Kagome shrugged. "Sure" He answered.

He looked to Kagome to order first, though they had no idea of what to get. So Kagome just got the first thing she looked at on the menu.

"I will have stuffed Chicken." She looked at Inuyasha as Satsuki wrote her order down.

"I will have grilled salmon."

"Will that be all for you?"

He looked to Kagome, before saying yes.

They ended up staying long after they were done eating, they were to raped up in conversation until they heard her purse vibrate.

"Oh, hold on." Kagome answered already knowing who it was. "What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Kagome, we have a deal."

Kagome rolled her eyes and excused her self from the table to got to the ladies room. "I'm at the French Quarter if you must know."

"With Inuyasha?"

"What do you think?"

"You need to come home?"

"What?" Kagome almost lost control, she really didn't care for people telling her what to do.

"It's late, and I do not trust Inuyasha."

"Well I do!" Kagome was so made she hung up on him. _'Ops, what did I just do' _She stormed out of the ladies room. "I have to go."

Inuyasha looked at his watch "Oh, I'm sorry it is late." He paid the bill a took her home. He walked her to her door step to wish her good night. "I'm sorry I got you home so late."

"Don't apologize, I am at much at fault as you are, but I was having a good time."

"I'm glad." He smiled. They both their in a moment of silence for a moment. "So," He broke the quietness. "I guess I should be going."

"Yea, uh, sure." Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "Good ni-" She was interrupted by Inuyasha. He lifted her chin with his finger and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome's eyes widen in shock, but she did not pull away, Inuyasha was the one that did so.

"Good night." He grinned

"Uh hu" Kagome nodded her head. She watched him walk back to his car. Kagome walked in and put her back to the door smiling. But her happy moment was short lived.

"So you came home?"

Kagome opened her eyes "Sesshomaru?" She stood in the entrance to the kitchen. "Yeah," All of the sudden she felt guilty about the whole night. "Look I'm sorry okay," He began to walk to her. "I'm sorry I yelled I know I was out of line, I won't do it again. And I will won't go back out with Inuyasha, Okay." Tears were coming down her face. "just please don't hurt Sota." She begged.

"He kissed you didn't he?"

Kagome slowly nodded her head. More tears came down her face. "Please I didn-" She was pulled into an embrace, Sesshomarus embrace! The shocked her more than Inuyasha's kiss, even if it was just a hug, it was from Sesshomaru, mister 'I don't care for anyone'. _'Why is he doing-' _"Sess-"

"I told you before, I do not trust my brother, but if you do, then I respect you decision." Kagome finally untended her body and relax. Despite his cold experience, he was a nice person. Kagome felt him begin to let go. He did not say anything else to her, he left her standing there. Kagome's heart began to pound. Would this change things between them? Of course it would, it will be wired. Kagome lifted her hand to her chest, her heart was still pounding. This was a it to much in one night, being kissed by one brother and hugged by another. It was starting to stress Kagome out.

Sleep did not come easy for her, she tossed and turned all night, but she managed to get in a few hours.

**A/N ok how was this chapter, I felt like a rushed things a bit, what do you think? Ok so I like to put songs in my fan fictions or dances, if you read Slipping Away you there was a song in that, the only reason there was not a song in Kagome's Decision was because one that story was gay…yes I'm not afraid to admit it…and if you don't believe me, read it, and it was during futile Japan, point, expect a song soon. Yeah, and I did not know any 'romantic' restaurants, I mean come on I live in Houston, not that many romantic places down here, but we do have a French quarter. And Kagome's outfit I really did not know how to describe the color but as a dark turquoise But like I said before I use my clothes for the girls in my stories. Oh, and for my loayl readers taht hacve kept up, I'm sorry I could only add one chp I was going for 2 but chp 12 is long, but it's coming along. Well keep up the reviews. L8ter**

**Always and for ever DarkAngel**


	12. Sacred Garden

Sacred Garden 

Kagome began tossing and turning in her sleep, and moaned as the rays from the morning sun shone on her face and she smelt something cooking? She flew out of bed and ran down the hall. Her haw dropped when she saw Inuyasha in her kitchen cooking!

"Hey." He walked over and kissed her cheek. "Good morning." His vice snapped her out of her daze, for a moment.

"Good morning." She stared more.

"Did you have a good nights sleep?"

"Yes, what, wait!" Kagome shook her head "What are you doing here?"

"Cooking."

"I can see that but-"

"Hey calm down." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. This one was different, it was deeper, and soft at the same time, and lasted longer than the one last night.

"Kagome?"

"Mm" Kagome pulled away breathing heavily. She looked around the corner and saw Sesshomaru closing the door. She squirmed her way out of Inyasha's arm's and walked fast down the hall. "Hey." She jumped in front him.

"You're getting up earlier each day."

"Seems that way." She began to tremble. She tired to control her breathing but it wasn't working. After what happened last night and now, she didn't know what say, or how to act.

"We need to talk."

Kagome put her hand around the back of her neck "Talk, good idea, about what?"

"About l-"

"Kagome, breakfast is ready." Inuyasha stuck his head around the corner.

Sesshomaru looked down the hall at him. Kagome's eye brows rose and she tensed. She turned on the ball of her feet. "Be right there," She sighed quickly turning back to Sesshomaru "It's not what you think."

"What do I think?"

"You mean you don't think we…" She made a circular motion with her hands.

"I knew he was coming, I just did not know it was this early."

Kagome walked into her living room and fell on to the couch. "Why do I even care, I can make my own decisions!" She grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome popped off the couch. "You know you two are making the a lot more complicated than it needs to be!"

"What?" The brothers stared.

"Ah!" She fell back on the couch. "I am so not a morning person."

Breakfast was a bit more peaceful. The three of them sat down and ate together. Every once in a while Kagome would exchange looks with Sesshomaru to get a read on him about what happened last night. But some how she was always the first to look away, and it was staring to make her mad. _'Come on!'_

"Why ca-"

"Can I get a lap top?"

Both brothers looked at Kagome "For?"

"To help. I'm here to help you find my father right, well I don't feel like I have been helping much." Kagome could not keep her eye contact with either of them so she went back and forth between the two.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchanged looks. "Kagome I don't think-"

"Yes, you may have one we will get you one later today."

"Oh, I don't need a new one, I can just use and old one of yours. You have some right?"

Now one answered.

"Inuyasha do you remember what today is?"

"Yeah what time will they here?"

"3:00"

"Who's coming?" Kagome asked.

"Mother and Father."

"Oh, your parents."

"Yes, and when father and Izayio get here we have things to discuss.

'_Oh, that's right, their only half brothers.'_

When everyone finished Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did the dishes while Kagome get ready. Then they all went to the manner.

On the way they passed by the arch and Sesshomaru stopped . Kagome turned around. _'I have never seen him stair like that'_ She freed her hand from Inuyasha's and went to Sesshomaru. "Hey." There was nor reply. He continued to stare. Kagome looked to where his attention. Was focused. '_What is in there? What is in their to make him not want anyone in there, to make his mind wonder every time he sees this place, it causes that look in his eyes? Hate, disgust…sorrow.?' _"Hey." Kagome waved her hand in front of his face to snap him our of his daze. "Come on." Kagome pulled on his shirt for him to follow. They caught back up with Inuyasha and left the garden gates. "Who's that?" Kagome pointed to a car pulling in the drive.

A tall old man stepped out. "We are here sir. Another man came out, His hair as silver as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He had it pulled into a pony tail. He had the same pointed ears and markings on the side of his face as Sesshomaru, unlike Sessshomaru, who's lines were smooth and strait, his were jagged. . After him a young women stepped out. She wore a pink dress. Kagome stared in aw. She was beautiful! All of the servants in the house were out on the half circle steps.

"Good morning." They all bowed in unison. The female smiled a nodded her head.

"Milord, you have some early as always I see."

"Milord it is good to have you."

"Myoga, Jaken, how's it been, where's old Totosai? And how about those sons of mine, where did they get off to?" the man bellowed.

"Here father." There three of them walked up.

"That's no way to greet you father, especially after being late you your parents arrival!"

"You and lady Izayio are early."

"Haha I guess you got me there!" Sesshomaru's father looked to Inuyasha and saw him holding Kagome's hand. "Well, who is this young lady?"

"Kagome Higurashi." She answered.

Their father froze a bit. "Well it's nice to meet you." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm Tayisho and this is Izaiyo." He introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Inuyasha!"

"Father." Inuyasha walked pass to his mother "Hello mother." he hugged her.

"Hello son."

"Why don't we move this little party inside shall we? We have important matters to discuss.

Everyone walked back into the manner "Father, why don't we go into my office." Sesshomaru offered.

"Great idea, and Kagome, seeing as how you are with my son, you could talk to Izaiyo."

'_With-'_

"Come." Izaiyo interrupted her thoughts. She grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her back outside.

"So Kagome Higurashi, how did you manage to get her Inuyasha?"

"I owe it to Sesshomaru really. He kidnapped her and she came to dinner one night/"

"Dinner?" He raised a brow. "Sesshomaru, it is no doubt you kidnapped her to get to her father, and I know why you seek him, but I told you to let it go. But it appears that you aren't I will ask you, be careful, you don't know what she is really capable of."

"And I suppose you do?"

"As for you Inuyasha, I hope you are not using her to help your brother, If there is ever a chance of that happening, or for you own personal gain for that matter. If so I give you the same advise."

"Feh, like I would help him," Inuyasha spat. "and I do what I do for my own reasones, and this is no exception. I am nothing like Sesshomaru."

"Stop your babbling half breed. You are helping in the situation."

"I repeat, for my own reasons!"

"Lower your voice."

"Don't-"

"Inuyasha don't be childish. We are only here for a family gathering, I was not expecting to see a Higurashi. Especially on the grounds of my manor, not alive," He added.

-outside-

"So Kagome, how long have you know Sesshomaru?"

"About a week and a half."

"I see, you have made quick friends with Inuyasha." Izayio smiled.

"I suppose so," she blushed "Sess is a nice guy too, even though he doesn't show it." she sighed.

"Sesshomaru is full of sadness, and regret,"

"Sadness and regret?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes, since his mother left he was never the same."

"She left?"

"Yes," She stopped in front of the arch way. "his mother would always bring him here, she is the very reason this garden held such life, such beauty. A reflection of her heart."

Kagome looked around for a moment. "It looks alive and beautiful to me, it is one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen."

"You should have seen it when his mother was here, it held its beauty even in the most ugly rain storms and the coldest winters." Kagome kept her focus on Izayio. "Sesshomaru does not think of me as a mother."

"Because you are human?"

"No, I don't think that is it. He thinks I am trying to take his mother's place, that is how it seems to me. But that is not at all what I am trying to do. I am only trying to be there for him as a mother figure, not as his mother. I know I will never be her, and he will never feel as strongly for me as he does for her, but I am content with that. However I will always treat him as my own, nothing more, nothing less."

"Why do I think there is more to it then that?" Kagome sighed.

"He thinks I am part oft-"

"That will be enough for today Izayio." Kagome turned to face Tayisho. "If you don't mind I could like to speak to the young lady." He held out his arm. Kagome turned back to her, took his arm and left Izayio. "I am very impressed, not many people have the patients to dill with my sons alone. You have managed both them." He laughed.

"It's been hard, but I have managed." Kagome laughed.

"Is there a reason you have been so cooperative?"

Kagome stopped "What are you trying to say?" she glared.

"Before you take it offensively, all I am saying is I know you struggling and I know how yall work."

"First of all, if by 'yall' you mean my father, I am nothing like him, second the reason I am working with them is to free myself and more importantly my brother form_ his_ passed."

"Just as feisty as you mother."

"What do you know about my mother!"

"Plenty, when you work as close to you father as I did you know things. But I suppose it was my fault for the most part, I knew he could not be trusted and yet-"

"I did not come here with you to talk about my life."

"I'm sorry but I wanted to talk to you about Sesshomaru. I know he can seem a little cold, but give him a chance."

"A chance, you mean he can be nicer?"

"You know that garden house you stay in?" Kagome nodded. "Well, when his mother and I met, that is where she stayed."

"But why would-"

"Father, Kagome."

"Sesshomaru." Taiysho looked at Kagome, who was looking at the ground.

"We need to start planning."

"I will go find Izaiyo, would you mind walking Lady Kagome back to the manor? I have enjoyed out talk." Kagome stood as he walked.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." They walked back in the direction of the house when they passed the arch way. Kagome stopped to look _'It's like a sacred garden' _

"Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru…"

"Come here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside and suddenly stopped."

"Sesshomaru, wait, oof." She ran into his back. Kagome could see the difference between this part of the garden and the outside. She took a step around him to look.

"This is what I have let it become, my reflection."

'_Reflection' Tears glossed her eyes'_

"Kagome?"

"I was talking to Izaiyo."

"About?"

"She told me the garden use to be so much more beautiful, the it was a reflection of your mothers heart." Tears flowed form her eyes' "I know your not found of her."

"She is not my-"

"She is not your mother, and she never ill be. She knows that, she only wishes to be there for you. I don't know why she is not here, but I do know it like not to have her here to dry your tears, to have to do it on your own, not to have anyone here to comfort you. You are able to have that again, but you push it away." She turned to face him. "Do you think she was the reason your mother left?"

"I don't know. My father made her leave because they were not in love, they were forced to be together by my grandfather. The he found Izaiyo and she was forced to leave. She ended up being murdered."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck "Let her be there for you, give her a chance, please."

"Kagome!" A voice called.

'_Inuyasha' "Come on." They left the sacred garden just in time to see Inuyasha walking up the path._

"Hey" he approached her with a kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What's going on?"

"We were just walking back to the house."

"Well mother would like to take you some where." Inuyasha smiled.

"And where would that be?"

"You will see." The there of them walked back, Kagome in Inuyasha's arms the whole way.

**A/N hay i did get another chp in tonight lol told you it would be long well i have another chp l8ter**

**Always and forever **

**DarkaAngel**


	13. Lady In Red

Lady In Red

Kagome's eyes' fluttered open when she felt some one move next to her she turned over and found Inuyasha laying there. She smiled as she loosened herself from his grip. She decided she would have breakfast ready and on the table before he awoke, but something caught her eye on the way out of the room. A red dress. She walked over and pulled it form the bottom and spread it out, as she looked over it memories of the last few days flooded her mind.

_flash back_

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru walked back into the house. "Kagome are you ready?"

"Ready?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with questioning eyes'.

"I figured Sesshomaru would have told you already but I guess not. "He sighed. "Well, our family has gatherings-"

"That I know."

"Well we are getting ready to have one of those dreadful things."

"Inuyasha." His mother scolded.

"Okay, but what do I have to do with it, I am not family."

"Well you see-"

"Of coarse you are!" Taiysho entered the room. "Your with Inuyasha are you not?"

Kagome went quiet for a moment as her cheeks flushed. "Well, I guess but-"

"Okay then it's settled! You will of with Izaiyo and pick out a dress, she will make sure you are taken care of."

"But I have no money."

"Nonsense, that will be covered."

"I can't-"

"Oh, you can and you will, any girlfriend of my son will be treated as family."

"Shall we go?" Izaiyo smiled. Inuyasha nudged Kagome forward. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who gave a simple nod.

"O-okay." She followed Izaiyo.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, we have planning."

_In the limo_

"I thought this would be a good time for us to talk. While the guys plan we can talk and shop." She laughed.

"Plan?"

"Yes the men in out family plan the dances."

Kagome stared out of the window _'Are Inuyasha and I really…together? We haven't really talked about it, and we only went out once.'_

"Kagome, we're here." Kagome snapped out of her daze and exited the car. "I know the perfect store with the most beautiful dresses. Kagome followed her into a store called _'Casual Dress' _Kagome looked around as the walked through the store. She saw things from jeans, shirts with humorous saying, things a business person would ware to formal wear that is where they were headed.

'_Why am I so nervous?' Kagome asked her self. 'I have spoken with her before, she is a sweet women, and I have yet to see her frown. Even when we spoke about Sess, she had a smile, a sad one, but still it was a smile.' _

"How about this one?"

Kagome looked at the white gown she held. "It's beautiful." she smiled.

"Well let's pick out more and then you can try them on."

They began to look through countless dresses and Kagome picked five she liked and tried them on. She liked them all just not on her. But the last one she tried on was perfect. She stepped out to show Izaiyo. "Well?"

"It's beautiful!" It was a rose red and fit her perfectly. It was sleeveless and went form the top of her chest to her feet. "But it's too plain." Izaiyo looked around at all the different dresses. "Perfect!" she grabbed a black sash from another dress and tied it around Kagome's left shoulder and let it rest on her right hip. "That's better. Now give me a turn." Kagome did what was asked over her. The bottom of the dress puffed out some. The back of the dress was laced up from her lower back on up. "That's it! You look so wonderful!"

"I love it." Kagome agreed.

"Now you need jewelry." As they paid for the dress Kagome had to force her self not to look at the price so she would not send her self on a guilt trip.

They went to several stores before they found what they were looking for, but all they ended up getting were earrings, They were square with three strands dangling down. She decided on her shoes she had on when she was kidnapped. "Then were done?"

"How does something to drink sound before we head home?"

"Sounds good" Kagome smiled.

"Smoothies?"

"Smoothies." They both got a strawberry and banana smoothly at Smoothly King, and after they talked they found out how much they had in common. But one question had been weighing on Kagome's mind all day. "What is the rest of the story behind his mother?" Izaiyo looked to Kagome. "I'm sorry it's just that I can't ask him, and Taiysho seems like a nice guy, but-"

"I understand, but why are you so interested in him, aren't you with Inuyasha?"

"Well-" she blushed.

"Perhaps you should speak with him first." Izaiyo laughed.

"The reasons I ask about Sesshomaru, I just want to understand him. I found that if I ask him he one ignores me, or two the answer he gives, it's like he's talking in circles."

"What do you wish to understand?"

"Why he pushes you away, you and every one else?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that for you" She sighed. "you ill have to ask him, and try to understand him."

"Believe it or not I did." Kagome answered.

"Oh, and what did he say?"

"The same thing he always says. Nothing."

"What did you tell him?"

"What we talked about, you were not tying to take his mothers place, and I asked him to give you a chance."

"You have such a warm heart Kagome, maybe you can change him."

"But how-" Kagome was interrupted by a cell phone.

"Hello" Izaiyo answered her phone. "The mall… We finished shopping so we thought we would sit a have some girl talk before we came back…Are they now?… Okay we'll be there in a few."

"What was that about?"

"They boys are getting worried about you."

"But why didn't Sessho-" Kagome started to fell around her pockets. "Oh, no I forgot the cell phone, maybe it is a good Idea we go."

_Back at the manor_

"We're back!" Izaiyo called

"Izaiyo dear," Taiysho kissed her cheek, "Inuyasha had to leave on a work call but he told me to tell Kagome he would see her later."

"Okay" Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru coming down stares, she couldn't tell if he was angry or not. But she did not look at him long enough to find out, she diverted her eyes' back to the floor.

"So your back?" Kagome flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Ah, Kagome, we have had a ling day, perhaps you should go rest for the night." Izaiyo suggested.

Kagome nodded and turned for the door. The whole way back she wondered why he did not say anything, was it because his father was there, or was it because she was with Izaiyo, but that could not have been it, because Izaiyo had said the _boys_ were worried about her, then why? When she got to her garden house she went he room to get the phone off of the night stand. She pick up her phone but she had no missed calls! _'Didn't he even try to call at all?' _"I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Kagome took in a sharp breath of air as she jumped to her feet. "Why I didn't call?" She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat, he sounded mad, but he always sounds like that. Kagome took a step back as he stepped closer. "Do I still scare you, after all this time?" She said nothing. Kagome tensed up as he grabbed her hand. But nothing happened, he took the phone out of her hands. "Your free, you may leave if you want." Sesshomaru turned to leave the room.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It would be better if you were to leave, I would prefer it that way."

"Well I'm not," Sesshomaru turned and faced Kagome. "I'm not leaving, I have my own reasons for begin here."

"Don't you wish to return to Sota?"

"I can't do that until I know he will be safe, until I know that he does not have to go through life wondering if some one is trying to kill him, I won't let him live like I have."

"You surprise me. I remember him saying the last time he saw you cry, it was over your mother, but I have seenyou shed many tears over him many different times. I can't causethat any more."

"Can I ask you something?" He was silence. "What really happened to your mother?"

"I told you, she was killed."

"By who?"

"A close partner of my fathers," Sesshomaru looked as if he had suddenly entered a daze. "All these years I thought I would have no remorse for what happened, I thought I could put it behind me."

"That's what I'm tired of!" He looked up at her with questioning eyes'. "Those half $$ answers, damn it Sesshomaru!" Kagome stopped her self. "I'm sorry, I- I'm just tired." she sighed.

"It's alright."

'_Did he just- I better not read to much into it.' "Can I have the phone back please?"_

"Why?"

"I told you, I'm not leaving, and I would really like to keep the phone."

"Very well." He held out the phone and when she went to grab it he pulled her to him. "I never meant to make you cry."

'_He's doing it again.' She wrapped her arms around him. "It's my fault for being so weak." She closed her eyes'. She didn't know how ling they had been like that when she came back to her senses. "Uh, I really should get to sleep."_

"Good night."

"Good night Sess."

Over the next week no one saw much of Kagome, they all thought she was in her house but when they went back there they rarely found her in there. They would sometimes see her at dinner if she was not sleeping. It was like this all the way to the day of before for dance.

"Hey." She bounced in.

"So you made it to rehearsal Inuyasha laughed, so where have you been these last few days?"

"Oh, here and there." She smiled. They spent the whole day rehearsing. After dinner Kagome and told Izaiyo and Taiysho good night.

"How about I walk you home since I have not seen you for who knows how long." Inuyasha smiled.

"Okay. Good night everyone." Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to her house. "So really, were have you been these past few days?" He asked while Kagome changed in the bathroom.

"Like I said here and there." She came out putting her hair in a pony tail. She let out a scream as Inuyasha picked her up and dropped her on the bed playfully and laid next to her.

"Here and there does not work for me."

"It's going to have to." She smiled as he captured her lips in a kiss. She loved how they gave her butterflies ever time. Inuyasha was the first to pull away and laughed as a dissatisfied Kagome whined.

"Sorry, we have a big day tomorrow, we should get some sleep."

"Are you leaving?"

"Are you giving me permission to stay?"

"Maybe."

"Then _maybe_ I am leaving." Inuyasha lifted him self off of Kagome but she pulled him back down by his shirt.

"Yes, you can stay, since you asked so nicely.' She added scratchily, as she kissed him.

"I love my charm." He laughed.

Inuyasha went to the bathroom to change and left Kagome in aw when he cam out in a pair of shorts and nothing more. He body was very tone. Every move he made showed a muscle. Kagome smiled as he crawled into bed next to her. She turned out the light a drifted to sleep in his arms.

Kagome's eyes' fluttered open when she felt some one move next to her she turned over and found Inuyasha laying there. She smiled as she loosened herself from his grip. She decided she would have breakfast ready and on the table before he awoke, but something caught her eye on the way out of the room. A red dress. She walked over and pulled it form the bottom and spread it out, as she looked over it she smiled. She let it fall when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a head laying on her shoulder. "So that's what you warring tonight, sexy."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome kicked the closet door closed. "You not supposed to see it until tonight."

"Well to bad."

"I was going to have breakfast ready for you but-"

"You were thinking of a quick way form me to get off that dress of your." she elbowed him in the gut. "What?" He laughed

"You know what just for that no breakfast."

I have such a good girlfriend." He laughed as he left the room.

'_Girlfriend' Kagome followed him down the hall. "We never really talked about that."_

"About?"

"Us."

"What's to talk about?"

"Well I just want us to be on the same page."

"Okay, were dating." He answered.

"Is that some half $$ way of asking cause I need the really thing."

"Okay, Kagome will you be my girlfriend?"

"Took you long enough."

"So that's a yes?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She laughed Inuyasha pulled her into a hung. "That's all I get.' Inuyasha laughed as he kiss her.

There was a knick at the door before Sesshomaru walked in. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No" Kagome answered pulling away from Inuyasha, "We were just fixing to make breakfast. Would you like some?"

"I can't, last minutes things to take care of."

"So why are you here?" Inuyasha glared.

"To get you, I saw you car outside, but not in the house so I figured there was only one other place you could be. But from the looks of it, he never left."

"Well what do you want?"

"Father would like you to set up."

"You don't have a change of clothes do you?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, I have some in my old room."

Inuyasha went back to the room to get his old clothes until he could get some clean ones. "So he never really left?"

"No, we decided he could stay/"

"You see, cheerful."

"I try to be, it's kind of early."

"So where have you been for the past week."

"You will see tonight."

"What is-"

"Okay Kagome, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye."

The family spent the whole day getting ready. Izaiyo went and help Kagome. "Well, are you ready?"

Kagome smiled nervously "I think so."

"Okay we don't need anything happening to our guest of honor fainting." That didn't help Kagome feel any better. "Now, you won't get ready here, there is a room just for you." She helped Kagome take her things to the room.

As the sun began to set limos upon limos began to arrive. The dance hall pored with family and friends of the family. Kagome's nerves kicked in as the noise from down stares filled her ears. _'Okay, calm down, you can do it. Of coarse it would have helped if I went to rehearsal, but that's okay as long as I don't trip or faint or-' _There was a knock at the door. "Yes"

"Are you ready?" Kagome opened the door for Izaiyo. "Now stand here, you will come down after me so just follow what I do."

There was the sound of tapping glass and Mr. Taiysho's voice rang through the dance hall. "I'm a very glad you all could make it, and bring in the new year with family, even if it is a bit late. I would like to introduce to those that are new, two sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." He pointed them out, and both waved. They both got looks from other women. "And my beautiful wife Izaiyo." A light went to the plate form of the stares. There Izaiyo stood smiling. She slowly began to descend as the crowed clapped. She stepped by her husbands side.

"There is some one I would like to introduce to all of you tonight, our guest of honor, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome did as she was told and followed every thing Izaiyo did step from step. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared as she came down. Every one watched in aw. Inuyasha pushed pass Sesshomaru and made his way through the crowd, and stopped at the base of the stares and held out his hand, a smile resting on his face. Kagome took his hand. "Now let the dance began." Inuyasha continued to watch Kagome.

"That can't be the same dress I saw this morning. Kagome blushed. Her hair was in a bun with a few strands loose and curled. The glitter in her hair sparkled each time she moved under the light.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled. "How wouldn't."

"You look wonderful." Sesshomaru walked behind Kagome. She turned to him smiling.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you could come Lady Kagome." A voice came form behind Sesshomaru. A young girl stepped out.

"Rin, it's been awhile. I love your dress."

"I love yours."

Inuyasha turned to the quintet at they began to play a slow song. "May I have your first dance?" He asked Kagome.

"Yes." Instead of dancing once, they danced through about three other songs with out realizing. They talked and laughed like the other couples on the floor. Every seemed to be having a good time, laughing and talking. No one was to loud but every here and there you would get a burst of laughter form a big group of people. "I think I need a break, I'll be right back." Inuyasha let Kagome go.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Taiysho caught her.

"Rest room.' She smiled

"Hurry back you'll miss the action."

"Will do." Kagome took in a breath as she turned around. Once up stares she went for Sesshomaru's office. She looked down both directions of the hall way before trying to open the door, but it was locked. _'Not surprising seeing as how so many people are here.'_ She thought. She pulled a pick out of her hair. "This should do the trick," She played with the lock for a moment. "Yes, all those years of training came in handy." She entered his office and closed the door. "I have to do this fast." She reached under her dress for the carrier she strapped to her leg and pulled out two disk. She inserted the first disk into his computer, and scanned it for a virus. "Whoa, what does he do to get so many viruses! Oh, well I'm going to find out." She defragged his computer and hacked into his information. She out every thing on the disk and connected her computer signal to his so that every thing he received she did as well. She took out the first disk and inserted a second. "I don't want to crash his computer" She put just enough virus from this disk to slow his computer so that she would get any e-mail or anything he received before he even knew about it. "Perfect." She slide both disk back into the carrier on her leg, locked the door from the inside and left. As she turned the corner she hit Inuyasha.

"Hey I was beginning to worry about you, what was taking so long?"

"I, well one I got lost, I don't spend a lot of time in here, and I had the jitters."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes I'm fine." Let's go back down and enjoy the night?" Kagome and Inuyasha walked back down stares hand in hand.

**A/N well here is chp 13 this one was longer than i tbought, well i'm offically stuck i have n o clue what the next chapter will be so it might be awshile before you get it gomen -' i will try jut for you**

**Always and forever DarkAngel**


	14. Moments

Moments

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back down stares and all eyes landed on them and whispers began to fill the room. Inuyasha turned to her when he felt her shake. He gave her hand a squeeze for reassurance, but it didn't seem to help. Kagome took in a deep breath, but that did not help either.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the bottom. "Finally." Kagome sighed.

She could still feel their eyes' in her. But they began to look away when a girl began to sing as he quartet played.

_Your heart began to burn , and _

_There was a smell of it_

_It was the end of our dream, and_

_The start of everything_

_What you adored, what looked beautiful, you_

_Couldn't reach it_

_The broken pieces of you dream_

_Sticks into my chest_

_Leaving the pain _

Sesshomaru looked over at where Kagome stood talking with Inuyasha. He walked over tapping Kagome in her shoulder.

_If my life were transient like a_

_Flower_

_I would be in full bloom by your side_

_And after watching you smile _

_I would fall, just quietly_

She turned to him smiling. "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand.

_How was the scenery you saw_

_When you were pushed into an abyss_

_Of despair _

_Your bare heart wondering _

_Having nowhere to go_

_And setting sharp thorns_

"Yes, you may." Kagome took his hand. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha eye him when he gripped Kagome's hand but ignored him and took her to the floor.

_If I could flutter like a bird _

_I would fly to you_

_And offer my wings_

_If my life were transient like a _

_Flower_

_I would be in full bloom by your side_

_After watching your smile _

_I would fall alone, just quietly_

"You know, you should smile more." Kagome grinned.

"Smile?"

"Yes, when you asked my to dance and I said yes, I could have sworn I saw you smile."

"I highly doubt it." He shook his head. He could feel her skin on her back were the dress laced up. _'She's so soft, why do-' _He stopped his thoughts right there. "Are you sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind?"

"I'm a big girl, I can take car of my self."

_If I could flutter like a bird_

_I would fly to you_

_And offer you my wings_

_If I could flow like wind_

_I would reach you_

_If I could shine like a moon…_

"So, when do we get to find out where you have been these past few days?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That reminds me, I was supposed to show you."

"Me?"

"You're the only that will know, unless you show someone else."

_I'll be anything _

_If it can make you never be stopped _

_By fear _

As the song ended, Kagome tried to sneak outside with Sesshomaru. She did not want every one to think she just switched men half way through the night, then she would look like a hoe.

"What are you doing?" he asked as something fell over his eyes'. "What is this?"

"Shh," Kagome said trying not to laugh. "it's the sash off my dress." He took in a deep breath, her scent was all over it, and he relaxed as it fill his nose. She smelt of strawberries and flowers. "Now come this way." She whispered. He stuck out his arms and began to follow her voice. But when she stopped talking he ran into a bit of a problem. More of like tripped over a problem.

Kagome's head shot around as she heard a snap and a crash. "Sess!" She laughed."

"Damn it Kagome, this is crazy!" he cursed. "Since I'm going along with the little game of yours, could you at least help me?"

"Okay, I'm sorry." She laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's just funny to see you so helpless, you get mad." Kagome helped him up. "I hav-" Her sentence stopped, she froze as his face came with in two inches of hers.

"You have what?" He urged her to go on.

"Nothing, let's go." She took hold of his hand to keep him form running into or tripping over anything. _'Did he just try to- No, that's impossible, he's blind folded. But he is a demon, who knows what he can do.'_ "Okay, we're here." She took her sash form his eyes'.

He blinked a few times clearing his vision. "Where are we?"

"The Sacred Garden."

"Sacred Garden?"

"Yes, remember you mothers garden you showed me, well I kind of named it." She smiled innocently. "And kind of fixed it up." Sesshomaru looked around at he arched bridge they stood on over the water. The working fountain, the live fish and plant life. It was a lush green. He heard the cricket singing in the mist of the night. He looked into the water once more, the full moon glistened on the water. He shifted his eyes' to the moon itself and stared at the diamonds in the night sky He could not remember the last time he saw the garden this beautiful. He did not speak for awhile, and that began to scare Kagome. "If you don't like it I 'm sorry. I can fix it any other way you would like. I know it's not the same as your mother had it." As Kagome spoke Sesshomaru looked around at fire flies that began to decorate the top of the water. "I only did it because you said it was reflection of your heart, and I wanted to show you, you were wrong. But please don't be mad." Sesshomaru put his finger to her lips to silence her fast talking.

"It's beautiful, I could not be mad at you for doing this. Your right, it's not like the way my mother had it,' he slid his finger from her lips, took her hands and stepped to her. "but that down not mean it is less beautiful or less perfect. I love it just as much. You don't have my mothers heart, but I can still see, by what is around me, that yours is just a beautiful." Kagome felt her knees began to buckle, but he held her up. "You have your own beauty, and that's what is so special about you." He whispered. He pressed his lips to hers and brought her closer to him.

Kagome sat for a moment. _'He-he's kissing me!' _As shocked as she was she found her self returning his kiss, and willingly stepping to him.

"Kagome!" A voice called in the distance.

As Sesshomaru pulled away Kagome shivered as a strange feeling ran through her body.

"Kagome!" It called again. Sesshomaru seemed to be the only one to hear Inuyasha's voice. Kagome just stared. "Kagome!" he called again drawing closer.

"Inuyasha !" She snapped out of her daze and looked at Sesshomaru with a 'What are we going to do?' look.

"Go, go with him, if we both leave questions will arise."

Kagome nodded her head as she walked the bridge in the opposite direction. On her ways out the only thing running through her mind was his kiss. "There you are." Inuyasha smiled approaching a dazed Kagome. "Are you okay?"

Kagome took her fingers from her lips, "I'm fine." she lied. _'I can't not know-' _"Let's go back.' She took his hand and held it the whole way.

_Sacred Garden_

'_Kagome I'm sorry, I shouldn't have' Sesshomaru looked to the heavens. 'I had to fell your lips even if just for once. You will hate me for it later, maybe that won't be the only reason you the me. But until then, be safe.'_

**A/N okay I told you I would add a song lol do you think I should up date one chp at a time or two at a time, three…yea let me know. I was thinking about putting the song in japanese, you could say it in english but it would be in jap...okay im getting a headache rying ot explain it --' i hope you get it. But its by Hayumi Hamasaki its call Moments**

**Always and for ever DarkAngel **


	15. Kidnapped

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Kidnapped 

The rest of the night went smoothly, though dinner was strange. Taiysho saw at the head of he table, Izaiyo to his left, Sesshomaru on his right, And Inuyasha next to him. Kagome being the guest of honor sat next to Izaiyo. Seeing Sesshomaru every time she looked at Inuyasha, she didn't feel right. She already felt as if she betray Inuyasha by kissing his brother, and now she was looking at him in the eyes' with Sesshomaru there.

After dinner they all went back to the 'Ball room' and danced to a few more songs until Taiysho had a new announcement. "Again I would like to thank all of you for coming out tonight. But there is one more thing I would like to do before tonight is over." He took Kagome's hand and pulled her to him. "I would like to welcome Kagome to the family."

'_Why would they welcome me.? I do' Her thoughts were interrupted. _

"I believe Sesshomaru had something for you." Kagome looked inform of her where the crowed began to part to let him through. A shiver ran through her when he came into view. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a silver pendent.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru was completely silent as he put it around her neck. Kagome looked to see the pendent resting on her chest. It was a silver crescent moon.

"Welcome to the family." Taiysho smiled. After the applause every one began to go their separate ways.

Finding the courage to talk to him Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "Sess, what is this?"

"I have to ask you to never take that off."

She touched the charm, "But why?"

"Just don't." HE finished quickly.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha put his arms around her waist.

"Inuyasha-"

"It seems every one is going home, perhaps you and Kagome should do the same." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Good idea, come on, I will walk you home." He turned her in the direction of the door. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru funny s she did so.

"So how did you like it?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome?"

"Oh, it was fun."

"Are you okay? You seem out of it."

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little tired." _'Now I feel guilty, tonight is not a good night'_

"Well, I would come, but I have to go I have work tomorrow."

"What?" Kagome was in such a daze she didn't notice they were at her door. "Right, I'm no feeling well any ways." There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha did anything.

While Kagome was trying to figure out what to say, Inuyasha pulled her into an embarrasses. "Kagome…" He sighed.

"What, what is it Inuyasha."

"I was going to wait to tell you," He moved his mouth closer to hers, "but I can't," He presses is lips to hers as she froze. Sesshomaru and the Sacred Garden flashed through her mind, and instead of the usual butterflies she gets when Inuyasha kissed her, and the feeling her heart was flying, this time it felt like a ton of bricks crashing down. "I love you." Kagome's world went black, and that was all she remembered.

Kagome stirred when she felt her body shaking. "Kagome, Kagome." Some one whispered. Kagome's eyes' opened to gold rings staring at her.

"Inuyasha?"

"So I look that much like my brother?" There was Sesshomaru above her, she put her head to the side, she could believe she just called him that. "It's all right."

"W-Where is Izaiyo?" Kagome slowly sat up.

"She left."

"Oh." Kagome sighed. "Well what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to get Inuyasha, I figured he would have stayed but I guess I was wrong. But when I got here I heard you crying."

"Inuyasha?" She gasped.

"You were talking in your sleep." Kagome was quiet. "Were you talking with Inuyasha?"

Kagome winced at Sesshomaru. "If you trying to ask if I was dreaming about him, then-" Kagome sighed, "yes, and no." she said with less of an attitude. Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look. "How can you act like nothing happened?"

"Hm."

"Sess, give me a strait answer!" Kagome brought her self to her feet when he turned form her. She grabbed her sleeve and turned him to her "Sess-" She stopped mid sentence and began to breath heavily. Her grippe on his arm tightened.

"Kagome?" He took her shoulders. A dazed Kagome looked up into his eyes' like she was looking for something. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little lighted headed." She huffed.

"Come on, we-" Kagome's eyes' rolled and he saw nothing but white as she feel into his arms. "Kagome!" He picked her up bridal style and ran to his car. As careful as he could and as fast as he could he put her in the passengers seat and got in. He wasn't what someone could call a safe driver at this point. Weaving in and out of cars, going way over the speed limit, but as long as he got her to the hospital he didn't care. For a short while she had calmed down, her breathing slowed, her trembling, moving and moaning had stopped. She seemed as if she were only sleeping. With one hand driving and the there changing gears there was not much he could do to comfort her. Her moaning began to come back as she began to shake, and she turned her head side to side. Sesshomaru's attention was drawn to his hand when Kagome grabbed it. He looked from his hand to her, here eye's here still closed, and sweat was dripping form her forehead.

"Help." She gripped his hand tighter.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up!" She began to shift a bit more in her seat. "Don't fall asleep Kagome, stay awake." He looked between her, his hand and the road. "Come on Kagome, be strong!" She opened her eyes' and smiled. "How can you smile, aren't you in pain?"

"Hurts like hell." She let out a weak laugh. "I feel like I could die."

"Don't- just don't talk, save your energy." Sesshomaru turned his concentrating to the road.

When they arrived at the hospital Sesshomaru did some illegal parking but if his car got toed oh, well he could pay. Kagome reached to open the door, but he leaned across and grabbed her wrist. "You wait." He demanded. He ran around to he other side and took her out of the car the same way he put her in, kicked the door shut and ran inside. _'She's cold' _He thought. He went to the lady at the desk and told her what happened.

"Does she have insurance?"

"What do you mean does she have insurance!" He yelled.

"She young girl is under age, we can't do anything with out insurance or permission form her guardian sir I'm sorry."

"I'm here guardian, I'll pay for it"

"I'm sorry sir, she had to have insurance." He sat Kagome down on a near by chair and went back to the lady and whispered a few words. "Right this way sir." He pick up Kagome and followed.

"What did you say?" She asked weakly.

"Nothing you need to worry about." The nurse showed them a room and called a doctor to come in. Sesshomaru laid her on the bed and stepped back when one of the nurses puched him out of the way, and watched them hook her up to different machines and stick her with needles.

"We are going to have to ask you to leave for the moment." He was about to disagree, but did not want to cause any stress on Kagome and did what was asked of him.

_3 hours later_

After the doctor made it in a went to Kagome he went back to Sesshomaru "Are you immediate family?"

"No, I- I'm her brother in law. What is wrong with?"

"I can only tell immediate family, Husband, brother, sister, mom, or dad."

"Her mom and dad are dead, and her brother is only eight. I am the one paying for this."

"She had no insurance?"

"This was the closes hospital, so I brought her here not knowing."

"Hm, very well. Has she been stressed lately?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well she has a heart condition, one it had either gone to long undetected, or the only way it would be this bad in a short amount of time is if she had been under stress."

Sesshomaru looked at his tag. "So, Dr. Suikotsu, what can we do to fix it?"

"I will have to run some test to see what the exact problem is, and if it even had a cure, and if it does, then it is just a matter of had it been to long or is there still time to save her."

"So she could die?"

"I'm afraid so." Suikostu could tell what he wanted by the look in his eyes' "You may see her if you wish, but I ask you not to discuses this with her, we don't need her going into a state of panic." Sesshomaru nodded

As he entered the room all he heard was the insistent beeping of the heart rate machine and her slow breathing. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and rested his elbows on his lap. _'This is not going to be good. What if she does die. Inuyasha will be pi$$ed and that's not what I need right now. What could gotten her so-' _His thoughts stopped _'No, I could have caused this! What about what Inuyasha said. He's the one that-'_

"I'm cold." Sesshomaru shook his head and brought his attention to the quivering voice.

"Hold on." He went to a closet on the other side of the room and took a blanket from the top, and laid it over her.

"Thank you." She watched him as he walked back to his seat not even acknowledging her. He wanted to know what had been wrong, he wanted to see if she had been stress lately and if so then what caused it. Suikotsu asked him not to, but he did not know what to say, or how to say it with asking. Kagome looked him in the eyes' as he sat. He looked…lost. "Sess?" He looked up at her still not knowing what to say. He knew a simple 'yes' would do but he could not even say that. "Did you call Inuyasha?" He shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to dial the number, but she put her hand on the phone. "Good, I was hoping you didn't." She saw a 'What do you mean look' "I could use this time a way from his to think." Kagome with drew her hand and diverted her eyes' "It would probably be best to stay away from both of you for awhile."

Sesshomaru, as much as he did not like that thought, he agreed so he was standing to leave. "But, let's start that tomorrow, I don't think I'm ready to be alone yet, I don't even know what's wrong with me." Tears swelled up in her eyes'. She could barley speak, nor would she look at him. She felt weak, she didn't like feeling this way. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and went to the widow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to end up here."

"I know."

"This morning, I thought if I didn't talk about it, we could leave it behind us, after I heard what Inuyasha told you I, what I did was out of line." When he faced her, she saw the something she had not seen for a long time, his face was cold a emotionless, like he didn't care anymore.

"Sess, I'm just as guilty as you are, maybe what **we** did was wrong, but that did not cause me to be were I am right now."

"I can't stay, if you want some one to be here for you, you should have Inuyasha with you."

"You know, you know what he said don't, that is why I can 't see him right now, I don't know what I would say."

"And right now, I have nothing to say." Kagome could hear the change in his voice, it was even colder than when she first met him. "I'll see you when you come back."

"Wait!" She tried to stop him, but he still left, and left her in tears. Tears constantly flowed down her cheeks until she cried herself to sleep.

Sesshomaru went on weeks not seeing Kagome, and waited until he got a call for her to come home. Sitting at his desk wondering his next move would be in finding Naraku his phone rang. "Mr. Sesshomaru, we have an emergency, we need you down at the hospital. We need you down here."

"Who is this?"

"Dr Suikotsu."

"Okay." He hung up. He kept telling himself he was not going to go, the next time he would see her would be when it was time for her to come home, and even then he would only see her during dinner and finding her father, and other than that he would no longer speak to her. He told himself over and over again that he would not go, but some how, he ended up down at the hospital, that little part of him saying, 'Yes, you **have** to go, more importantly, you want to go, you **want** to be there for her. You never wanted to hurt her' it forced him to go.

"Sesshomaru, you're here." Dr. Suikotsu ran to him.

"Can she come home?"

"That's the problem. I was right, her heart condition was triggered by stress, she had not had it for long, but it is already a major threat."

"Any good news?"

"All she needs is a new heart."

'_New heart?' _

"But there's more bad news." Sesshomaru raised a brow. Dr. Suikotsu gave him a note.

_Hey Sesshomaru, long time no see._

_You really should watch over you hostages more closely._

_Especially this one, she is special to you is she not?_

_If you want her back, then I suggest you do as I say, _

_If you cooperate she will stay out of harms way._

_If not, well I get to have some fun with her._

_An Old friend_

Sesshomaru crumbled the note and his eyes' flashed red. "This was found with it." Suikotsu handed over a phone.

"Damn him." As soon as the phone was put in his hands, it rang. "What do you want form me?" He answered it.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, why so sour, I thought you would have loved to hear form me." The man on the other end mocked.

"I'll find you, no one black males me!"

"I wouldn't call it black male, just using you to get what I want."

"You a sick man."

"I'm hurt." He laughed. "I think some one wants to talk to you." Sesshoamru could hear Kagome in the back ground yelling for help. "So are you going to do what I want or not?"

Sesshomaru laughed for a moment. "Tell me, why did you go through the trouble of taking her when you could have some strait to me?"

"I figured you would need some convincing."

"So you took a sick girl form the hospital?"

"Oh, Sesshomaru, I give you credit, you're a good bluff, but not good enough." The voice laughed hanging up.

Sesshomaru very close to losing his temper turned to hit the wall. "Why was there no one watching?"

"We have never had some one taken before."

Sesshomaru decided to go to the only person that could help.

"Inuyasha, do you have access to a tracking devise?"

"Yeah, but why would you need one of those?"

"Just bring me one."

"Did you find more information?"

"Just bring it!"

"Sure but might be a few days, I they will be taking inventory, and if one is gone well, it won't be good."

He could not believe he had to ask for help form his younger brother. _'They can do what they want with her, if any one should get her back that should be Inuyasha's job, not mine. She's a human, how could I have even let her so close. Why was I effected by emotions things that fill humans with ridicules notions.' _That's what he kept telling him self. But then why was he doing this, he would get nothing out of it, unless that person was the person he thought it was. But then why would he be so agitated, so accuses, and fidgety. He picked up the phone to make one other phone call he would regret.

"Hello, Izaiyo…"

**A/N well that s that, man I was so stuck on this one I was ready to give up, BUT I didn't and im glad let me know if u r happy with the chapters. And im sorry I'm not as good with details as I am conversations, so I hope its not to wordy. I am working on detail, so is it's not that good im sorry can u give some advice, its always welcome and the next chapter won't be post for a while, a long while so I will put the one up now, next time will…might be tow chp**

**Always and forever DarkAngel**


	16. Demands

Demands

"Hello Izaiyo?"

"Sesshomaru?" She was quit shocked to hear form him. "What do you need is every thing okay?"

"Can we, have lunch?"

It was quiet for a moment, "Sure."

Izaiyo and Sesshomaru met for lunch a few hours later. "So is there something you need to talk to me about?"

"Yes, I figured you would know more of what to do, or maybe even the subject."

"Kagome?" She smiled.

"Wha- How did you-"

"It's something about her, you can't hide how you feel. You get this warm feeling when your around her. It's quiet pleasant really. But every sees how you feel, but the three of you." He assumed she meant Inuyasha. "So what is it?" He took a breath and looked away. Izaiyo knew it was not easy for him to do this. Opening up was not something he did often. :It's okay, take you time." She smiled.

"Kagome was kidnapped."

"Do you know if she is still alive?" Izaiyo gasped.

"She is, but if any one should find her it should be Inuyasha. "He said coldly.

"Sesshomaru, what happened? I can see it in your eyes' you care for her to much let Inuyasha get in the way."

He was amazed, Kagome was right, she jus wanted to be there for him. "I told her I had nothing to say to her."

"What?" Sesshomaru went back to the night in the Sacred Garden. He told her how _they_ kissed, how Kagome was talking in sleep, and what she said at the hospital, and everything he said. Izaiyo waited until he was done to say anything. Every once in awhile she would nodded her head to show she was still listening.

"So he told her he loved her?" Sesshomaru nodded, "But she didn't say anything back?" He nodded again. "Well, first, I am disappointed in you Sesshomaru. You know how you feel, and yet, you ignore it. I understand Inuyasha said he loved her, but love take two, how does Kagome feel?" He looked to Izaiyo dumb founded. "You didn't think about that did you?" He shook his head. "As much as it might hurt Inuyasha, If she doesn't love him, it will hurt him more in the long run if she forces her self to stay with him, but most importantly it would hurt her, she would be torturing her heart." He turned back to the window Izaiyo reached across the table and touched him gaining his attention once more. "So find her, if anything happens you will regret it."

Sesshomaru jumped a bit when his phone rang. "Hello."

"You shouldn't have told anyone." His eyes' grew wide and Izaiyo mouthed the word 'what?'

"If you so much as touch her,"

"You'll what?" Sesshomaru stopped himself. "That's what I thought, you are in no position to make threats." He gritted his teeth.

"What do you want?"

"Took you long enough, quit simple really. The women across from you." Sesshomaru's head shot to Izaiyo.

"No."

"Oh, it's her our the girl. But neither should matter to you right, after all their only humans." The voice laughed.

"Fine." Sesshomaru grabbed Izaiyo's arm and pulled her out. "But if yo-" Jus as he stepped outside a shot was fired and he pushed her out of the way just in time.

"You found me." The voice laughed as it hung up.

With Kagome

"I don't see why he protects you, I could have killed you a long time ago." A young man took Kagome's chin and violently yanked her head to look at him.

"Leave her alone, I will not allow you to kill her."

"But f-"

"I said no!" Kagome's eyes' opened but all she could see was black and one area of white. _'That voice' _

with Sess

"I should not have told you, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Izaiyo asked. Sesshomaru rushed her into the car first and sped off.

"They want you now." Sesshomaru called his brother. "If you care for your mother and girlfriend you will have a phone tracker at the house in five minutes." He hung up not giving Inuyasha a chance to respond.

"But don't; they want me now?" She knew how the whole thing worked, being married to Taiysho.

"That's the good news, they didn't give a time. But they will call back and tell me." They were back to the manor in no time with Inuyasha already there setting up the tracker.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on!" He demanded.

"Izaiyo, would you?" She told him about Kagome being kidnapped, just not were she was taken from.

"So why did you not call me?"

"Do not raise you voice with me Inuyasha."

"You should have called me on the way to the hospital for all I know you could have turned her over!"

"Inuyasha calm down." His mother yelled. But he did not listen and threw his fist at Sesshomaru, but he grabbed his wrist and sent Inuyasha to his knees by hitting his stomach. "Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru lifted him by his throat, "If you ever suggest that I would put her in harms way again-"

"Sesshomaru!" Izaiyo interfered by grabbing his wrist. "focus on what needs to be done." He shifted his gaze form Izaiyo and back to his brother. He removed his hand and let him slid to the floor.

"I did not mean for you too see that." He watched her help you her choking son.

"I understand better then any one right now."

Sesshomaru hooked his phone to the tracker when he heard it ring. "Hello."

"Where is she?"

"She is with me."

"Very well, I will text you he direction, you bring her to me and you might get the girl back." He hung up and sent directions with no return number.

kagome

"Wench!" He hit her over the face.

"Don't do that!"

"She bit me!"

"I don't care!"

"What are you so afraid of, why can't we do the boss the a favor and do away with her?"

Kagome's head swayed back and fourth as the men yelled. "I am no afraid, But if you wish to die by my hand, then do what you please with her. Besides, you see that pendant around her neck?" The other man nodded his head. "You must not know, but that tells others she belongs to one of the most powerful mafia's in New York. They will kill you at a moments notice if you kill their family. And besides boss said not to touch her. And when we go to pick up the other women, don't shoot."

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha grabbed loaded guns and gave one to Izaiyo. "Use this if they so much as touch you the wrong way. The last thing I need is father on my back about you dieing." She smiled taking the gun form him. They followed the direction directly to were they were supposed to go.

"So why did we track them if they just gave us directions?" Inuyasha asked

"We are giving them Izaiyo for Kagome."

"What!"

"Once we make the trade, we will break into were they are staying and take her back."

"And they take her some where else or kill her!"

"Are you that simple minded Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru gave Izaiyo a pair of earrings. "One is a tracker, the other a mic. If they are working for the one I think they are, then they won't so much as threaten you." They came down a street with empty ware houses. They rounded a buildings and pulled up by the docks. Sesshomaru winced as looked around _'I don't like the fog' _Sesshomaru turned around to Izaiyo who was putting the gun under her pant leg. "The right earring is the mic, and the let if the tracker, so try to keep them to you right." She nodded. "Are you ready?" She let out a shaky sigh and shook her head. "Inuyasha you stay here."

"What!"

"Your not supposed to be here to began with, they'll fire if they see you." Sesshomaru saw them pull up. "Let's go." he got and helped her. He kept her close to him as they stepped forward.

Then back of the van opened and a young girl stumbled out he assumed was Kagome. Sesshomaru stepped forward but Izaiyo stopped him. "Don't do what you told Inuyasha not to. Think before you act." He stepped back and waited for the man to show him self. His hair was in a long braid down his back, and he wore a with shirt with a blue jacket that had white strips down the sleeves, and black jeans, with eyes as blue as the deep sea.

"Are you Sesshomaru?"

"You are not he one I spoke with on the phone." He stepped back when he saw a bigger man step put of the van. He was tanner than the first man, his eyes were a dull brown and his hair spiked. Sesshomaru immediately recognized him. "Dr. Suikotsu?"

"That damn doctor act, I was glad to get out of it, so its just Suikotsu now."

"So you know my brother, well he is the one that brought her here, with help of coarse." The other man laughed.

"Let me see her before I hand her over."

"What ever." He took the bag off her head pushed her forward. He caught her in his arms before she hit the ground, but, she as not pushed to hard he was not as ruff as some others.

"Kagome." Her face was bruised, and her body was black and blue. She gripped his shirt trying to pull her self up. "No," Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. "I brought Inuyasha for you." He turned to Izaiyo and nodded for her to go.

"Don't hurt him."

"What?" As soon as she stepped to them shot rang through the air. Sesshomaru covered Kagome's body with his. Inuyasha rolled down his widow and fired back. Sesshomaru picked her up and ran to the car. He was brought beck to the ground by a bullet five feet from the car. Inuyasha ducked behind the car and ran to his side. "Take Kagome." Inuyasha took her to the car and came back for his brother. Once They were all safely in the car Inuyasha sped off.

"Damn it! Come on!" The other group got into their van and left as well.

Sesshomaru

"What the hell happened to you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"They shot my knee!" Sweat dripped form his head as he gripped his thigh. "We have to get Kagome to a hospital."

"No, I'm fine, just a little beaten." She sat up. "You're the one that needs medical attention."

"No, hospitals ask dot many questions."

"Pull over."

"What."

"Pull over!" She repeated. "If he is not going to the hospital we at last have to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding. Then we can go back to get Izaiyo." Inuyasha pulled into a parking lot where she got out and had Sesshomaru put his leg outside. She was taken back when she saw it. The blood would not stop, and his knee cap was blown.

Izaiyo

"Damn it, I tell you not to shoot, and the _first_ thing you do it shoot!"

"Calm down, it could have been worse, we could have killed him."

"That's the point!"

"Well he got he to us." Suikotsu grumbled.

Sesshomaru

"If you don't go to the doctor I don't think you will be able to use you knee." He was quiet. "They blew your knee out."

"Lets go."

"Were?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're not going to the hospital."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kagome snapped back

"Go get Izaiyo."

"Let's go." She groaned getting back into the car.

Awhile on the rode Sesshomaru told her too put her seat down. She arched her brow in question but did as she was told.

"Wow!" There in front of her was different types of guns, gismos, cameras, microphones, and almost every bullet you could imagine. "What else in here is illegal!"

"Just grab on and hand it up." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Okay yeesh." She grabbed on with two clip, and handed it to him. She grabbed another loaded it and gave it and an extra clip to Inuyasha. As she was turning back Inuyasha swerved dogging a car, but at the same time sending her back between the two front seats. She put her hands out in front of her and let them hit the dashboard. She looked to Inuyasha and blew hew hair out of her face. "Do you mind?"

"He was in my way." Inuyasha shrugged. She groaned pushing her self to the back, at the same time earning a strange look from Sesshomaru. She returned to the back and loaded a gun for her self, grabbed and extra clip and put it in a strap on her leg. As she continued to look through the weapons a knife caught her eye. She picked it up by the handle. It was gray with a black grip and looked like one knife, but when she squeezed the handle two others popped out. They came up and around like a hook.

"I like this, I'm gonna use this." She flicked it closed and put it in her ankle pocket.

"You not using anything." Inuyasha argued.

"If it was not for me getting kidnapped we wouldn't have to go through this, and Sesshomaru's knee would not have been blown out." She sighed.

"Kago-"

"No, I'm going, I have had training, I can handle myself." She leaned between the two brothers and pushed the power key on the radio. Suddenly some one's voice filled the car.

"Where is Taiysho?" It asked.

"See I told you." Kagome mocked. The radio was the connection to the microphone in Izaiyo's earring; the speaker. "Which means, your car computer isn't like any other computer, is it?" She smirked. Both brothers stared in aw. "Thought so." She laughed. She pressed a few buttons and then enter. A map popped up with a red dot and a blue dot. "Okay, so we're the red dot?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Where did you learn this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My father. He taught me everything I know. That's why he can't knew you are looking for him."

"But if we have you it will be a piece of cake right, you know everything he does?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. He taught me which means anything I can do he can do better. It's like school, just because you can do what the teacher taught you, that doesn't mean you can do it better." She sighed. "But still it's a advantage, there would still be a chance to stop him."

"Inuyasha slow down."

"But-"

"Short cut" Sesshomaru answered. "If you have noticed they have been sitting in the same spot for a while. That means they are waiting for some one, or they have taken her back to an empty wear house."

"What ever. As long as we get my mother back, and alive." He took the way Sesshomaru told him, and he was right! They were in an empty wear house.

"I will go first to see if any one is there?"

"No. you won't, I will, you knee is injured."

"I agree." Kagome answered.

"Very well." Sesshomaru groaned.

"Inuyasha, you go up those stairs, I will be looking for your signal from that door." She pointed.

"Alright." HE ran up the steps on the outside of the building. While Kagome helped Sesshomaru to the door and leaned him against the wall next to her, and readied her gun. She cracked the door open and watched for Inuyasha. When she saw him nod his head she turned to Sess.

"Are you ready?"

"I should be asking you that." Kagome grinned as she began to go inside. But Sesshomaru stopped her by grabbing the upper part of her arm. "Hey." She turned back to face him. "Be careful."

"Now that is something I should be telling you." She laughed.

"Kagome." She could he was serious.

"I'll call for help when I need it." She smiled.

"Okay then shall we?" Sesshomaru pulled back his gun and entered behind Kagome…

**A/N well I hope you can see it like I can. I see this all in my head to see how it would look and it looks good to meh. But im not good at putting things in words I have a very vivid and odd imagination, ask Dragongirl920 we go to skool 2gether**

**Always and forever DarkAngel **


	17. Taking her Back

Taking Her Back

Kagome and Sesshomaru entered back to back, guns ready to fire. Sesshomaru turned to the sound of a footstep. "First shot, run."

"What about you?" Kagome asked.

"Just run." As soon as that a shot was fired . "Go!" Both went their separate ways. Sesshomaru ducked behind a big metal looking bowl while Kagome ran up a maze of stairs. Bullets following.

"Found you." She shot as she tan up the stairs trying to shake her attacker.

Sesshomaru stood to help her but a shot was fired at him. He quickly dunked back down. "Damn it, how many are there?" He growled as he look around, a sudden gunshot was fired and a short man fell form the second floor. He saw Kagome keep running and decided to back her up. He went up the same set of stairs as Kagome. He found her being held over the railing by her throat. "Put her down." He demanded the man holding a gun to the back of his head.

"With pleasure." He laughed dropping her. Sesshomaru cursed at the man and gave him a blow to his jaw. As the men fought Kagome climbed up a chain that was hanging form the ceiling. When the man dropped her she caught one but her gun dropped to the floor and all she had left was the knife.

The bald man kicked Sesshomaru in his injured knee and let him all. He brought Sesshomaru back you and put his head over the railing. "Don't worry, you'll be with her soon." Kagome climbed up and over the top as quietly as she could. She saw he was holding him over the railing one hand on his throat and the other holding the hand the gun was in. She reached over the man an put him in a head lock freeing Sesshomaru. He elbowed her in the stomach causing her to double over in pain. When he walked to her she swung her leg out and around tripping him, she took this chance to move away. She called out Sesshomaru's name, he rushed for his gun and shot the man in the head. Kagome's eyes' watch the man fall as he landed less than a foot in front of her.

"How did you-"

"Long story, let's go." Kagome pulled him.

As they ran to the top Sesshomaru killed two others. He noticed Kagome was slowing down, so the first opening he saw he pulled her into the shadows. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just-" She put her head down and closed her eyes'.

"Don't over do it." He peeked around the corner to make sure no one was coming.

"I'll be fine, we have to get Izaiyo back." She pulled out of the corner, but as she did so she hit some one three times her size.

"I'll handle him." She turned and gave Sesshomaru a 'Are you sure' look, "Go find Izaiyo."

"I really wanted to use this but ," She pulled the knife from her ankle. "you need it more than I do." He caught the knife and watched her run off.

"Be safe Kagome." Sesshomaru picked the wrong time to get side tracked. His opponent took a swing at him and barley missed. He went back in for and attack but size was definitely and, nothing he worked.

"You can't even scratch me." Sesshomaru launched himself to the mans stomach putting the knife into him. He looked don at the silver haired man began to laugh, until he gripped the handle, and it opened up. Sesshomaru grinned as he twisted the knife in his stomach. He could hear it twist the man's guts around. He watched him hit the ground. "I like the way this works." he laughed. His head snapped around when he heard a scream. "Izaiyo."

He was half way up when he was stopped by a rather odd man. "Oh, who are you?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, not that I would care."

"Feisty, good." Sesshomaru gave him and odd look. "Oh, please forgive my rudeness. I'm Jakotsu.' He looked over the edge. "by the looks of it you have met Renkotsu and the others."

"That's right, and you will be next to them."

"Why did you have to be mean to Genkotsu?"

"What you mean twisting his guts?" he grinned.

"I say you rather enjoyed it didn't you?"

"Are we going to get this over with or not?" he lunged for Jakotsu.

Kagome continued to wind up different stairs, and going around chains hanging down, she would occasionally find a weak spot in some wood. She thought it would give out of her any time. The longer she ran the dizzier she felt and a sharp pain worked it's way up to her heart. This was the same filling she had before she was taken to the hospital. She began to loose her balance, and fell off the stair way. Lucky she did not have far to fall. Two feet maybe. But she ended up crashing down into wooden boxes and making more noise then what was called for. She heard foot steps above her so she used all of her strength to crawl to a corner. Once there her body went limp and she hit the wall breathing heavily, the world around her began to spin and turn black. "Hey." Kagome was spooked by a hand on her shoulder.

"Sess."

"You stay here."

"No, I can't I am the reason Izaiyo is there. I have to do this."

"Why are you being so stubborn.?"

"I'm not.' She snapped back.

"Are you just going to argue cause I don't think that is why you came here is it, Kagome?…"

**A/N oooo starnge voice, who could it be who who who! Ô.ô …weird lol well who do u think it is**

**Always and forever DarkAngel**


	18. Hello and Good Bye Again, and Foever

Hello Again and Good Bye Again, and Forever

"Bankotsu?" Kagome turned and locked eyes' with the man.

'_He can't be that much more older than Kagome.' Sesshomaru thought. She also didn't seemed to phases to see him here, she obviously knew him._

"Long time no see." Bankotsu smiled. Sesshomaru growled taking a step forward.

"No," Kagome put her hand in front of him. "let me handle this." She stepped around him. "So, how have been?"

'_So she does know him?'_

"Same old and you, glad to see your safe. I would have spoken to you earlier but-" he left it there.

"You know why I have to do this?" Sesshomaru saw tears glaze her eyes'.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kagome through the first punch at Bankotsu who easily blocked and countered with his knee to her stomach.

"Is that the best you can do. I was hoping got this to be a good fight." He laughed.

"I'm just getting warmed up." She laughed back.

"Yeah that's what you always said."

'_How could she be laughing at a time this' Sess wondered. He watched the m exchange blow for blow and block each others attacks. All the while, they had a smile on their faces. They had worked their way up to the floor up above Sesshomaru._

"This is the Kagome I remember." He tried to hit her again, but with one swift move to the side she dogged and brought her leg around making contact with his side. She then jumped sending her other foot to his jaw. He took her ankle and swung her into the railing. To add the cuts and bruises she had a busted lip and a cut down her cheek. While Bankotsu's nose bled and he had a cut form his eyes brow to his jaw.

He charged to Kagome, but missed. She took her chance, flipping over and putting a foot in his gut hitting a vital point making blood come up. She tripped him bringing him to her level. Putting all her body weight on one hand she raised her self kicking his head causing more blood to fly. She could not bring her self to do what she had to at that moment so she stumbled to her feet and let her blurred vision adjust. "Why are you hesitating. That was the first thing we learned, never hesitate." Bankotsu stumbled to his feet spitting out blood.

She took a chain that was hanging down and yanked on it. She threw it around his neck and pinned him to the floor. "I'm sorry." She gripped the chain.

"Don't be." He smiled bringing his hand to her cheek. "I still love you."

"I love you too." She closed her eyes' and flipped over the edge of the walk way choking him to death. She held the chain hanging there for a moment, then let go landing on the floor beneath her.

Sesshomaru stood in aw, he could not believe what he just saw, or heard for that matter. Since when were they in love? He watched her stand there holding back tears. "Kagome-"

"let's go." She climbed the stairs to the top not even bothering to stop when they passed his body.

"Kagome-"

"Izaiyo should be in here." Opened a door and there Izaiyo sat in a chair tied up and a bandana tied around her head an in her mouth. She walked over to untie her. _'This knot!'_

"Mother!" Inuyasha came through the door." Are you okay? Did they-"

"I am fine." She smiled. Seeing something was wrong with Kagome she motioned for Sesshomaru to go after her but he was rejected.

"Can we go home?"

"Kagome?"

"I want to go home!" Inuyasha was rejected as well. He tried to say something else but was stopped.

"Let's go."

"I agree we have all had a long day." Kagome and Izaiyo climbed into the back of the car while the men rode in front.

The car ride back was quiet. As if every one was afraid to speak for fear of saying the wrong thing. Sesshomaru watched Kagome out of the side mirror with a sad look humming a melody some times singing a line or two.

"Dreaming….I'd end up happy…. Make a wish….I won't forget….ones that I love…. moving on"

Once they arrived to the manor Kagome went to a treat Sesshomaru's knee while Inuyasha drove is mother back to Taisho.

By night fall there was no sign of Kagome, and with her heart condition anything could happen. So Sesshomaru went to check on her.

He saw her light was still on so he knocked on the door. She opened the door to a crack resting her head on the door frame, and though she tired to hide the fact that she had been crying it wasn't working. Her eyes' were red and puffy and cheeks tear stained. "May I?" She opened the door and walked to the living room. "I thought something had happened to you, I have not seen you all day."

"I thought you had nothing to say to me." She curled up on the couch with out looking at him.

He sighed taking seat next to her. "Who was he?"

More tears began to run down her cheeks. "Why would you care?"

"He was important to you, I herd every word you said."

There was a pause. "When I was younger," she started. "my father loaded money to a man, but he was not able to pay him back, so fathers payment was something different."

"Bankotsu?"

She nodded. "We grew up together. We trained together. He was like a brother to me, but he more time we spent together the more our feeling evolved. We lost contact when my father left."

"I see." He nodded.

"he basically asked me to kill him. He could have easily killed me. During sparing he would always win I could never beat him. And when I found Izaiyo I knew I was right. Her knot wasn't even in a knot."

"But why did he go through all of that trouble."

"When your in something with my father, the only way out is death."

"Your father!'

"He knows we're looking for him…"

**A/N action, and blood, sorry the chps have been short so wat do u think?**

**Always and forever DarkAngel**


	19. E Mails

E Mail

Weeks ended up going by before Kagome came out of the house. "Hey!" She smiled coming into Sesshomaru's office.

"Hey." He gave her an odd look. "So…" He wanted to choose the right words so she would not get depressed.

"It's alright," She smiled. She sat on the edge of his desk. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure." He put is lap top down and stood to look her in the eye. "Cause you don't fine." He puller to his body. "You look like your ready to break."

She buried her face in his shirt and wrapped her arms around him. "I am" She whispered.

"I'm always here if you need me."

"I know."

"So when are you going to tell Inuyasha?"

"Tell him what?" She looked him in the eye.

"About your heart."

She looked away. "I- I'm not."

"Kagome-"

"I can't-"

"What if you are in front on him and you have another one of those attacks?" She said nothing. "Kagome?"

"Please don't tell him." She cried.

He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "For now, but if it gets worse I will tell him so he will be prepared."

"Faire enough." Kagome smiled. A loud ding filled the room. Sesshomaru and received a new e mail.

"Just a minute."

"I should get going any way. I have things to do." She raced out of his office and to the garden house.

She ran into her house and to her laptop. She clicked on e-mails. He had received thirty mot them junk, some form someone with the e-mail address of 'HellPuppet666' but what really caught her eye was 'NYPDOffice' _'Why would a mafia leader be getting e-mails from a police department, and he e-mailed the m back!' _She thought. She clicked on the one he just received.

_They know what happened_

_But not who was involved. As_

_For he other files on him _

_none have been found. But _

_You should talk to her and_

_See what she knows._

It obvious he had connections to classified files, so why did he need her? She scrolled up and clicked on the last one form HellPuppet666

_I will have her_

Kagome looked at the date Sesshomaru received this, it was only four days ago! She continued to read the others form NYPDOffice and Hell Puppet666. The a block popped on her screen "New message form NYPDOffice, I guess he e-mailed them back.

_Last massage from Tokijen3:_

_Where were you?_

_NYPDOffice response: _

_What? _

She sat and thought for a moment "Hey."

"Hey!" Kagome was snapped away form her thought as she shut her laptop. "What going on?" She watch Sesshomaru go to the fridge.

"Let's go see Sota."

"What?" Kagome was taken back. She thought last time would be the only time she had to see him until she found her father.

"After everything that has happened I thought you could use a 'perk me up'"

"You do have a heart." Kagome smiled.

"Are we going or not." He sighed irritatingly.

"Alright, let me get a jacket."

"What do you need a jacket for?" He asked against the door frame of her bed room.

"To complete it."

"It?"

"Yeah, the outfit."

"The outfit?" It looks complete to me." She wore a pair of white pants with two red stripes going down each side. And a red shirt the read 'If I Got Smart With Guys, How Would They Know?' Smart was in big yellow letters. While the rest were in small white letters. Her shirt showed off the hour glass shape if her body.

He sat watching her rummage through her closet. "No way, this is not compete!" She gasped. "Hoe about this one?" She pulled up all white sweater, that zipped up.

"Sure now lets go."

"Yeah, your right to pain." He could tell he was not paying attention to any thing he said.

"How about this one?" She had a white jacket with a red stripe going up the sleeves lined in black. The same down the side of it. The edges of the hood were also lined in black. The bottom had a thick strip of red, a thing layer of white, then black. On the front was a red 79 lined in black, with four rein stones around it.

"Uh-"

"Yeah I like it too." Sesshomaru raised a brow. He looked at her, it seemed she had finally calmed down.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes" She sighed.

He had only planned on spending a few hours over there but it turned into a day. Every time he tired to leave he couldn't bring him self to separate the two. And like his sister the boy had begun to grow on him. But in the back of his mind he hoped Kagome's heart conditions didn't decide to make it self know to Sota. If that were to happen Sesshoamru wouldn't know what to do or tell him. He couldn't say "Your sister is going to die."

"Well Sesshomaru and I should get going." Kagome smiled.

"Aw do you have to ?" Sota jumped down form Sesshomaru's back.

"Yes we have things to take care of some things."

"But-"

"Hey." Ota looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Alright.' Kagome looked between the two in aw, but with a smile.

"Smooth." She said walking down to the car.

"What?"

"The way you handled Sota." She laughed.

He stopped and leaned against his car. "It was nothing."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, it's just my knee."

Kagome gasped, she had forgot all about that. "Ph, I'm sorry I should have kapet him form crawling all over you!"

"It's alright. We should get home, it late." He held open her door.

"Yeah your right." She smiled sliding in, still feeling bad she had forgot. It was also a reminder of what she had caused. _'How could I forget?' _

**A/N well that's it for that chapter, but your going to have to wait for the next one. I messed up my thumb in basketball practice Saturday and had to get my hand wrapped. I took it off to finish thischp but it really hurts! Coach is going to flip. I can play in the game TT.TT so sad. Well since I can't type for a few weeks I will give u a preview of the next chp.**

'**_He's doing it again!' Kagome thought. 'But why can't-' She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt his tongue across her lips asking for entrance. Her head was yelling no, but she granted his wish without hesitation. 'Why am I doing this?' She was ready to give up on her conscious. Every time she began to think she was interrupted. This time it was the shaking of her knees as his hands roamed her body. She felt as if she would fall if he continued doing so. With out thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck bracing her self. His clawed hands resting on her hips brought her closer to him. 'How could you do this to him, your betraying him!' Her mind yelled. But this just seemed natural._'But Sesshomaru is- Why Inuyasha?'**

**Well that's it, well tell me what you think sorry to make you wait. And sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Always and Forever DarkAngel**


	20. A Kiss To Far

A Kiss To Far

"Maybe you should come in and get off your knee for awhile."

"It's late I don't want-"

"If I mind I wouldn't have offered." Sesshomaru gave in as she pulled him inside. He sat at her kitchen table with a sigh of irritation. She began to rummage through her cabinet and freezer. She put some ice in a Ziploc bag and took him to her room.

"What are you doing?"

"Your going to rest here until morning." She demanded. "Sit." She pointed to the foot of the bed. Sesshomaru did what he was told with a sigh. "Now wait just a sec." Kagome skipped off to the bathroom and began going through draw and cabinet. Occasionally sighing and saying no.

'_How can she be so kind hearted after everything I have done?' "Look I just-" _

"SIT!" Sesshomaru fell back onto the bed. "Better." She smiled. "Besides I found what I was looking for." She smiled holding up an heating pad. He raised a brow in question.

"Heating pad and ice pack?"

"First we are going to clean your wound, then I will wrap it. A since I can already tell it is swollen I am going to put the heating pas on it, then ever five minutes I will change out for the ice pack."

"Why an ice pack, I don't like cold things."

"Well you going to have o dill with it. Heat causes inflammation as it relaxes the muscle. That's what the ice will stop." Sesshomaru stared, " Now I don't need your blood on my bed spread, put your leg out." He did as was asked of him.

It only took ten minutes for her to clean and rewrap his knee. He watched her the whole time wondering where she had learned all of this. "All done." She hoped on the bed next to him.

"Could I get something to drink before I am put on lock down in your room?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yup be right back."

"Wait, the whole point is for me to get it so I can get out of here at least once before I am put under lock and key."

"Lock and key, do I need a lock and key?"

"Point is," He avoided her question. "I can't have you doing everything for me."

"I know." She sighed.

"What's the matter?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"I feel bad, if you weren't carrying me, you wouldn't have gotten shot." Her head hung low to hide the steam of her tears.

"Hey," He whispered pulling her head up with his finger, bringing her eyes to his. "I told you before, I do everything by choice." He could feel her continue to shake but her tears where drying. A small smile light his face as he kissed her last tear away, then moved to claim her lips.

'_He's doing it again!' Kagome thought. 'But why can't-' she was shaken from her thoughts when she felt his tongue brush against her lips asking for entrance. Her head yelled no but she granted his wish with out hesitation. 'Why am I doing this?' She was ready to give up on her conscious. Every time she began to think she was interrupted. This time it was the shaking of her knees as his hands roamed her body. She felt as if she would fall if he continued doing so. With out thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck bracing her self. His clawed hands resting on her hips brought her closer to him. 'How could you do this to him, your betraying him!' Her mind yelled. But this just seemed natural. _

He began to easy her to the bed. When she felt the bed at the back of her knees she relaxed, and with his hand on her lower back he gently laid her down, neither breaking their kiss. He began to trail butterfly kisses down her neck He stopped for a moment at the crook of her neck tasting her supple skin. As he went back to claim her lips he ran a clawed finger across her stomach and down her side earning a small moan.

A second sound filling the room stopped him. At first she did not seem to notice, but the ringing came to her. _'Inuyasha' _her mind yelled. The tingly sensation she had been feeling went away as her eyes opened. Her breathing tried to catch up with her heart as she swallowed the lump of guilt and nervousness in her throat.

Just by the look her eyes held Sesshomaru knew what she would say. With out a word he pushed himself up. She sighed a low sigh as she reached across the night stand for her phone. She noticed she was still shaking when she dropped it. She picked it up again and managed to answer it this time. "He-" she cleared the shakiness from her voice. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome." A cheery voice answered.

"Hey."

"So what are you to?"

Her eyes glanced over to Sesshomaru who had his back turned to her. "Nothing I was about to go to bed."

"Oh, well I hadn't heard from you for awhile, so I just thought I would check up on you."

"Well I'm fine."

"Well have a good night, I will try to stop by after work tomorrow."

"Okay, you too. She let out another sigh as she hung up the phone. For a short time silence filled the room. "So," Kagome cleared her throat. "Uh, you lay down, and I'll be right back with that drink you wanted." He made no effort to respond as she rose form the bed and left the room.

She leaned against the counter trying to calm her nerves. _'By choice huh?' That's the second time he has done that, and both times he smiled.' _She cleared her mind and tried to focus on his drink. "I didn't even ask him what he wanted." She walked back down to the room "Hey." She tried to sound casual. "What do you want to drink?" She asked coming down the hall, but there was no respond. "Sess?" She looked back into her room and saw the yokai on her bed. "Guess a drink would be out of the question." She laughed covering up the sleeping demon. _'He looks so peaceful, I wonder what happened when he wakes up?' _She laughed to her self. She brushed a strand of silver hair from his face, the soft glow from the fall moon reflected on his pale skin. Kagome smiled when his face twisted, '_He must have been having a good dream.' _"Speaking of dreams." She yawned looking to her clock. "12:03, I think I should hit the sack too." She changed into her pajama pants and tank top, checked his email, but he did not receive any, more. She walked back to her room taking the pack of ice from the night stand before it melted staining the wood. _'Guess this won't be need for right now.' _She dumped it in the bathroom sink and put the heating pad on her counter. "Guess I'm stuck on the couch for tonight." She laughed inwardly. Her attention was tuned back on the demon in her bed when she heard him move.

"Kagome?"

"Hm." There was no answer. _'Is he, no way!' _Kagome held in her laughter. _'He's talking in his asleep.' _She giggled to her self like a little school girl. She sat beside him on the bed thinking if she should hold this over him or not, maybe she could record it. But decided against it. As she watched him lay there her mind began to wonder back to their kiss she remembered the tingling she felt on her lips and in the pit of her stomach. The ways her knees began to shake, the warmth of his body to against hers, That safe feeling that every thing was okay. Then she thought _'If Inuyasha would not have called, would I have betrayed him, would I have gone all the way with Sesshomaru?' _She asked her self. It was bad enough that she kissed him; Inuyasha's brother, and not once, but twice. But there was a feeling she got around Sesshomaru that Inuyasha did not give her, but at the same time, she Inuyasha had the same effect on her. She w anted to feel that safe feeling again, that nothing would ever happen, so as quietly as she could she crawled under the covers and got as close to him as she could. She melted into him when he put it harm around her taking in her scent. "I'll just stay here for a little while." She yawned…

**A/N Gomen for making you wait for so long. I finally got my half cast off. Yay for me. Well now, moving on to you, I hope you had a good Thanks Giving!**

**Always and Forever DarkAngel**


	21. Going Away Dinner

Going Away Dinner

The morning rays of the sun beamed down on Kagome waking her, "Go away." She grumbled rolling over.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." It took a moment before she realized what just happened. "Morning!" She gasped.

"Telling the sun to go away won't help you much."

"Okay, let me explain, I was just well see," She really didn't know what to say, and that did not go over Sesshomaru. She began to get out of bed.

"Where do you think you going?" He asked holding her down.

"Your not mad?" She asked blushing.

"Do I have reason to be?"

"Well I th-" She turned even redder when he brought her closer to him.

"I would have reason to be mad if you left." At that moment the only noise heard was the pleasant singing of the birds outside the window.

"Um, Sesshomaru, about last night?" He looked down at her and put a finger to her lips hushing her. She took the hint and pressed her self closer to him. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"You know how I feel now, I can only leave the decision to you." He continued to stair out of the window. "But I don't want you to think about it just yet. Give Inuyasha a chance."

"Why are you saying thins?"

"If you were to leave Inuyasha, and things did not work out, I highly doubt that he would take you back. But this way you always know, I'll be here for you no matter what." As she laid there he played with her hair, and listen to her breathing slow and become more even. When he was sure she had fallen asleep, he left her laying there by her self.

"Sesshomaru?" she felt around next to her, but there was nothing. "Where did he go?" She thought. As she stood and starched a knock was heard. "What would some one be doing here at-" She looked at the clock next to her bed, it read 2:32 p.m. "Oh, never mind" She yawned.

"Hey." The revealed a rather happy Inuyasha.

"Inyasha, what are you doing here."

"I see your back in you habit of sleeping late?" He laughed

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She brushed aside his comment.

"Just got off."

"What, never mind." She shook her head.

"Well I have something I want to tell you and Sesshomaru, so get dressed and some to the main house."

"Okay." She sighed. She would have argued, but for her it was to early. With in five minutes she was headed for the manor.

"Lady Kagome." Jaken bowed opening the door for her.

"Jaken." She smiled. She came into an empty ball room. _'Wow that last time I was in here it looked smaller.' _

"So you made it." She heard some one laugh form the top of the stairs. There stood Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Her gaze was quickly averted to the floor.

"Yeah."

"You still look tired though." Inuyasha laughed wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, long night."

"Shall we have our meeting in my office?"

"Right." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and lead her up stairs. As Sesshomaru aloud them to pass Kagome couldn't help but look at him, but he simply gave her a small smile and continued behind the couple.

"So, guess were I get to go!" Inuyasha smiled plopping down on one of Sesshomaru's chairs and throwing his leg over the arm rest.

"Do reframe your self from ruining my furniture little brother." Kagome took a seat next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru behind his desk.

"California!"

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"To speak to an old friend I presume?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Yup."

"So when will you be back?" Kagome asked.

"Don't know I just thought I would tell my two most favorite people."

Sesshomaru gave him and odd look. "Okay." Kagome squinted. "What are you taken and where can I get some?"

"What?"

"It's way to early to be as cheery as you, your smoking." She said flatly. Sesshoamry hide a smirk.

"I am smoking nothing but I do have something fro you tonight."

"And that would be?" She asked.

"That would be a surprise."

"Oh, joy."

"Would you like to go back home, I'm sure Sesshomaru has a lot to do."

"I'm sure." She gave a glance to him.

Inuyasha took her back to the house and stopped at the front door. "You need to get ready for tonight." he winked.

After he left Kagome was in desperate need of advise. "Hey Sango."

"Hey where have you been?"

"Here and there, but I need your help."

"Of course any time, what is it." Kagome took in a deep breath and explained every thing.

"Whoa, so let me get this strait, you almost got raped the night you came to see me, but you were saved by a silver haired stranger. Then on new years, that same stranger kidnapped you, and forced you to help find you father, you ended up getting with his brother, but he like you too, and you think you like both of them?" She finished.

"In a round about way, yes." Kagome sighed.

"And you just now telling me!"

"Sango!"

"Okay, well first off I would say police, but form the sound of it your doing it on free will now."

"Yeah."

"First you need to get your feelings sorted out."

"But how?"

"I would write down what you like about each one and how they make you feel, then see how many match up with the qualities of your dream guy."

"You think that will work, you know how they say opposites attracted." Kagome sighed.

"Positive, I did it with Miroku."

"I'll take plan B"

"Kagome!"

"I'm sorry." She laughed. "It's just the he's so perverted."

"But he's still a nice guy. Look did you ask for my help or not?"

"Thanks Sango."

"No problem, hey we need to get together, so we can really talk about this."

"Sure, how about in three days?"

"Sounds good, see you then."

"Later." Kagome hung up the phone. It felt good to hear a familiar voice, it was comforting after all that has happened.

She didn't start getting ready until about seven o'clock. "I don't even know what to wear." She looked through her closet and decided on a black one piece with a pearl belt in front of it. She chose to wear the same white shirt she did on new years, and same shoes. "I don't even know if I can go through with this." she sighed, "But I have to try."

Inuyasha was there at about eight. "Are you ready."

"As ready as ready can get." she smiled.

She managed through the night pretty well, it was a small dinner and rather enjoyable. She was happy he did not spend a lot of money on it, then she would have felt bad.

"You want to stay here for the night."

"Really?" Inuyasha hesitated.

"Well your plain leaves the day after tomorrow and I have not seen you for awhile, so I thought it would be nice to spend some time together before you leave." She blushed.

"Why not." He smiled. He followed her into the living room. "And before I forget, Sesshomaru ask me to thank you for him."

"For?" She froze.

"He told me you rewrapped his knee."

"Oh," She let out the breath she had been holding and continued to remove her shoes. "Yeah." she tossed them to the side and walked to the closet and pulled down an large blanket. "A bit chilly in here don't you think." She walked next to Inuyasha who was playing with the little trinkets atop of the fire place, with one turn of a knob a fire light the room. "Would you like me to take your coat?" Inuyasha removed his coat and handed it to her. "So did he say anything else?" She asked hanging it up. She really hoped nothing else was said. "Or was that all."

"No, that was all."

"Oh, well-" Inuyasha caught her by the waist as she walked by.

"But I would rather not talk about him." He whispered pulling her to him.

"Inuyasha-" She was stopped by his kiss. She had forgotten the effect they had on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her and walked her to the couch laying her down. And began unbuttoning her top.

"Wait." She was the first to break the kiss.

"What is it?"

"Well I'm-"

"Your what?"

"A virgin." The room was filled with only the crackling of the fire as Kagome watched Inuyasha for a reaction.

"The I will be gentle." He went back for her lips, but she pushed him away.

"No, I mean, I'm not having sex until I'm married."

"Oh," he thought for a moment. "Well, we'll just have to wait then." He smiled.

"Really?" Kagome smiled.

"Really." Inuyash pulled her into his lap. "Kagome, I respect you, and if your not ready, then I respect that."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you Inuyasha."

They curled up on the couch for the night and fell asleep by the fire.

"Inuyasha?" She opened her eyes and found him gone. She stood to her feet and stretched out her sleeping muscles and went to the kitchen where she found a vase of Lillis and letter.

_Good morning beautiful,_

_Or maybe even afternoon_

Kagome laughed a bit at this.

_I didn't want to leave with _

_Out saying bye, but I was running_

_Late so I apologize. But I want _

_You to know I wont step think _

_About you when I'm away_

_Love Inuyasha_

Kagome smiled as she put the note on the refrigerator. _'I should probably go tell Sess I am going to have a friend over.' _She thought. She changed into new closes and was out the door. But as soon as she opened it Sesshomaru was standing there.

"I was under the impression, the person knocks and then you answer."

"Well you just the person I wanted to see." Kagome grinned.

"Am I now."

"Yup." She said leaning against the door. "I was just wondering, "Could I have and old friends over?"

"Why could you not?"

"Well I thought since it was you property and for other obvious reasons you would not want some stranger on her grounds."

"Well I thank you for checking with me, just tell me when they arrive, if not, I can make no promises the will be entirely safe."

"Deal." Kagome laughed.

"Now, my question for you."

"Shoot."

"Would like to go to a dinner with me?" Kagome froze. "I have a dinner appointment with some friend of my fathers, and I was wondering if you would like to join us." She let out her breath.

"I'd be honored."

"Great, it's in three days."

"Cool." As he walked away she was walking back into her house.

"Kagome, would you, like to have breakfast with Rin and I. She really enjoys your company, as does my help."

"Why not." She smiled skipping to him like a school girl. It made him smile to see her this happy, and no matter if it was him or Inuyasha that put it there, he wanted it to stay.

**A/n well that's that…I don't know why I write a/n's its not ne one reads them, if you did I would not have to explain things to people I explained in the A/N -.-' well theres these two for yea, my mom got kind mad cuz i was typing with my hand the way it is but oh well .**

Always dn Forever DarkAngel


	22. Love Spell

Love Spell

The following days to come were quiet uneventful, Sesshomaru got no mail form HellPuppet or the NYPDOffice for that matter. She would go visit Sesshomaru but some one would always call and interrupt them and she would get a little agitated, she enjoyed the time they were able to spend together now. Then when she became extremely board she would help around the manor, doing simple cleaning jobs, and helping the chef cook Sesshomaru's meals, she had learn a lot about cooking with him. She also got to know the help a lot better, one she took a particular liking to. Her name was Yuka, she was head of the help in the manor. Yuka showed Kagome the different rooms, even Sesshomaru's. Which she found to bevery nice. She was told that they only clean his room about once a week because he keeps it clean on his own. His roomhad an elegant ancient look to it, and above his bed was two swords, one was a family treasure and the other was one he just took a liking to. But tonight was her dinner with Sesshomaru so she stayed at home all day. "Okay, what to wear." she asked her self. "What do these people want?" she grumbled when her cell rang. "Hello." She answered irritated.

"Grumpy much." The voice laughed.

"Oh, hey Sango, sorry, I'm kind of-"

"Losing your mind, so I've heard." She laughed

"Do you think you can come over here earlier?"

"Sure like what time."

"Like now." Kagome cried.

"Outfit?"

"That obvious?" Kagome sighed.

"Very. Be there in a few, texted me the direction."

"Okay." She texted Sango the direction as soon as they hung up, and started out for the main gate. Her pace quickened when she saw Sango's red mustang pulling up to the gate. "Wait," she stopped the guards form pulling out their guns. "She is a friend of mine, I have spoken with Sesshomaru, he has granted me permission." They opened the gate and allowed her in.

"Kagome!" She screamed hopping out of the car.

"Sango!" She screamed back taking her friend in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Honestly I thought I would never see you again, I hadn't heard form you in so long nor could I get a hold of you."

"Sorry about that." Kagome laughed.

"And," Sango added. "No wonder your going crazy, who would live way out here!"

"That would be me." Sesshomaru walked up.

"Oh." Sango caught her breath. "Okay then." She stopped and looked up at him towering over her.

"Besides, it's not really that bad." Kagome smiled. "Oh, Sesshomaru this is my best friend Sango, Sesshomaru."

"Nice to meet you, now, if you will excuse us, we have to talk." She locked arms with Kagome and dragged her away.

"Um, sorry, see you later Sess" She waved.

"Okay." Sango slammed open the door to her closet. "I don't remember you having this much clothes!"

"Cause I didn't."

"Then where did they come from?" She asked going through her shirts. "I mean come one, all these clothes and you don't know what to wear!"

"Well, Sesshomaru bought them for me."

"What! You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, when he kidnapped me the only things I had was my clothes and what was in my purse, so he took me clothes shopping and told me to get what ever I want."

Sango sighed. "Well, we better get started. Where are you going and who are you going with?"

"On a business dinner with Sesshomaru."

"Well then lets see." Sango made her self at home in Kagome's closet taking things off the hanger and throwing them out if it was a no.

"Hey, these were expensive!" Kagome yelled catching you garments.

"And very cute, but not what you need for this dinner."

"Then what do I need."

"I'd say casual formal."

"Okay." Kagome winced.

"Just leave that to all to me, all I need you to do is try these on." Sango threw her some outfits. "Well, what are you waiting for, I'm doing my job now you have to do yours!"

She at least tried on twenty outfits, and she could have sworn she tried on the same pants six times! "Perfect!" Sango yelled as Kagome stepped out of the bathroom. She had a pink strapless shirts that started around her shoulders, and a blue flowing skirt. "I love it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Kagome you look beautiful. Now, we need shoes and jewelry. That silver necklace can stay it adds a nice touch." Sango motioned to the pendent around Kagome's neck.

"The family crest?" Kagome whispered.

"The what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Where are you shoes!" Sango cheered. This is the part that worried Kagome Sango was a shoeaholic, if she would go out and buy a pair she would only wear once. "Well?"

"Uh." Kagome hesitated.

"Oh, never mind, I'll find them my self." It didn't take her long, Kagome could never his shoes form Sango. "I say these." She held up a pair of white flip flop heels. Kagome tried them on to see what it would look like. Sango squealed in delighted. "Here!" She took her bracelet off and shoved it at Kagome. "Well out it on."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Kagome up Sango's bracelet, then looked at the different charms hanging off of it. "Oh," Sango went to Kagome's jewelry box and pulled out some earrings perfect."

Kagome looked in her full length mirror. Then turned to hug Sango "Thank you so much."

"Hey it was no problem, no you go get ready." When Kagome go out of the showed they tried to decided on a hair do, but nothing seemed to satisfied both of them. "Down?"

"Down." They agreed. "So what to do now, I don't know what time were leaving."

Sango handed Kagome the phone "Call."

"Can't we just go to the manor?"

"As much as I would love to see that big house of his, you never let a man see you during the getting ready stages before and, or , after yes, but never during."

Sango had many other rules Kagome didn't understand, but didn't try to, part of her didn't want to. "Hey Sess?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Um," She had forgot what she was supposed to say.

"Yes, what is it," He grinned.

"Well?"

Sango snatched the phone from her tough tied friend "Okay look here Sessho-"

"Sesshomaru." He corrected.

"What ever, she needs to know what time your will be by to pick her up."

He looked down at his watch. _'9:30' _"10:15."

"10:15" she repeated to Kagome. "Thanks buddy."

"Sesshomaru."

"Bye." She hung up the phone.

Sesshomaru took the phone away from his ear and looked at it for a moment then hung it up.

"Okay, so its 9:30 that give us forty five minutes to talk. So did you make the list like I told you too."

"No."

"Why?"

"It didn't seem right, it was like I'm playing a game. And besides I already feel bad for betraying Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru." Kagome answered.

"I see how the whole betraying Inuyasha comes into play, but Sesshomaru?" Kagome shoed her the e mails she had. "You hacked his computer?"

"Yeah."

"How?" She asked amazed. "Where did you learn to do something like that, its, illegal."

Kagome stopped for a moment, out of all the thing Sango knew about her, that was part of her past she didn't know. "That's not important," She changed the subject "Do you have another way?"

"Yup," Kagome looked up at her friend with hopeful eyes. "follow your heart." Some help that was.

"But that's the problem." Kagome sighed.

"Look Kagome, form looks of it, you care for both of them and you love them both, but there is a difference between loving some one and being in love. Your defiantly in love. I can see it."

"But with which one?"

"That, you have to decided." she pulled Kagome into a hug. "I wish I could help you there, but I don't know what to say that will help you."

"Well I do have one question." Kagome looked up at Sango. "How did you know that you where in love with Miroku?"

Sango grinned. "No matter what he did I couldn't stay mad at him, no matter how much I wanted to. Even though he is perverted at times, he's kind and caring, and he was always there for me. And they way I felt around him was, well I really couldn't describe what it felt like. But it's different for every one, so don't rush it."

"Okay." Kagome wiped tears from her eyes' "Thanks a lot Sango."

"It was nothing, now go get ready, we still have to do you make up and it's 10:05."

Kagome came out of her room at 10:12 putting on her earrings. "So, how do I look?" She did a twirl down the hall for Sango.

"My little Kagome is finally growing up." She pretended to cry. Both girls burst into laughter, and were both silenced by the door bell. "Well there you go." Sango smiled.

Kagome took in a deep breath. "Good luck."

"Thanks, oh, and Sango, I really do appreciate everything you did today."

"Oh, quit thanking me and go."

"Right, but what will you do?"

"I'll stay here and wait for you, then you can give me all the juicy details, and we can stay up all night and eat ice cream." they both laughed. "Let me answer." Sango ran for the door and pushed Kagome to the side. "Sessho buddy."

"Sesshomaru." he corrected.

"Yeah, uh hu, I presume you looking for Kagome?"

"Yes I am."

"Very well. Hey Kagome Sessho is here." He Didn't both to correct her this time. But he really didn't care to when Kagome stepped in his line of vision.

"You…" Sesshomaru was at lose for words, and that was rather unusual. Kagome was happy to see the way he was dressed. He wore a blue button up shirt he left un tucked, and the first three buttons unbuttoned, with some kaki colored dress pants. The three of them stood in silence until Sango couldn't take it. She walked over next to Sesshomaru and rested her arm on his shoulder the best she could.

"So don't you have a flower or something?"

Sesshomaru was snapped back to reality. "Oh," He cleared his throat. "yeah, yes I do actually." He regained his composure. From behind his back he pulled out a white short steamed rose. "For you." He smiled tucking it behind her ear.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"So, you kids be back by 12:00" Sango put her arms around the two. Sesshomaru held back and sighed of irritation, and Kagome giggled at her friends antics.

"Well then shall we be going?" He asked. Kagome took his hand smiling.

"Well I guess that's it for them." Sango took her self back inside. "As for this place, it hadn't been cleaned." Sango looked through the whole house and finally found some candles and set them up in the living room and light them. After about an hour or two of cleaning, and washing, and scrubbing Sango laid her down a pallet of blankets on the floor. "Guess I will wait for Kagome to get home. "Sango looked at her watch. "Uh, hu, 12:01, I knew I couldn't trust them." She laughed to her self.

"I know that was no the best dinner, and if I boarded you I'm sorry."

"It wasn't boarding it was just…" Kagome thought of a word. "interesting."

"I often find them boring as well, but they are mandatory."

"But I'm still glad I got to go." Kagome smiled looking out of the window.

"Was your friends serious about the 12:00 thing?"

Kagome giggled a bit. "Maybe."

"Well then she will have to dill with it, your going to be late."

"That's Sango for you."

"Hm?"

"If you can't put up with her, then you got to go. But I think you dealt with her quiet well. But she definitely speaks her mind."

"You don't say." Sesshomaru followed.

"She'll get better as you get to know her." Kagome laughed.

Before she knew it they were back at the manor. "I'm glad you came."

"Other than the dinner I had a good time." They both laughed a bit.

"It seems your friends as left you a note." Sesshomaru pointed to the door.

Kagome pulled it off and read it:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Miroku has called me_

_And said it is and emergency_

_So we will have to do this another time._

_Sango_

_Ps. I didn't some cleaning for you it was _

_Stuffy in there, so I light some candles._

"Stuffy?" Sesshomaru's eye brown raised.

"It's Sango, don't ask, I'm still trying to figure some thing out." She shook her head

"Ah." He nodded. "I will see you in the morning."

"What? You mean after that dinner you don't even want to redeem your self?"

"Well I thought-"

"You own this place, you can some in any time." Kagome laughed.

"No, it's you home now."

"Okay, fine, would you like to come in?"

"Yes." He chuckled

"And she left them burning!" Kagome walked into a dime house with only fire light from candle and the fire place.

"So she intended on staying?" He looked down at the pallet.

"Yup. Your shoes?" Kagome pointed. "It's clean in here now, I have to try and keep it that way." He she had removed hers as well, and placed them by the door. "I can't believe she left the fire and candles burning, and left the radio on!

_I can feel it in my heart  
You're my destiny  
Nothings gonna stop my love for you  
So reach out your hands, and hold me_

"No," He stopped her. "don't turn it off." She tried to argue but nothing came to mind so she stopped her self.

"I'm sorry she left everything burning, glad she didn't burn the house down."

_  
Shakin' my heart, you're always in my dreams  
You're the heat, my fireworks  
Baby kiss me softly I need you_

Her talking began to speed up as his lips came closer to hers and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Like each time before she found herself kissing him back _'Why do I always do this?' _She asked her self. She let her thoughts go when his lips found her neck, his hands roamed her body putting Kagome in a pure bliss. His touch alone was enough to make her knees began to weaken. She took her hand form around his neck and to the buttons of his shirt.

He let her do as she pleased, for now. He smiled as slight amusement and nervousness played in her eyes. He shuddered as she ran her hands over his well toned chest sliding his shirt off his shoulders. He could tell she liked what she saw by the raise of her eyes brow. He ginned bringing her to him lacing their fingers, and placing a small kiss on her soften lips, leaving her dissatisfied. He softly kissed the back of each hand and placed his forehead on hers.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?

He grinned, he loved when she said his whole name. "What are you thinking? I wanna know."

"Nothing," His grin turn to a slight frown. "when I'm with you, everything that worries me, or what ever I'm thinking about just disappears." She looked at the man towering over her. "What are you think?"

He smiled bringing his hand up caressing her face. "You, and everything I love about you."

"Like?"

"Like the way you make me feel, the effect you have on me. When I'm around you I can't help but smile." Tears glazed her eyes.

"After everything you feel that way?"

"Yes, I do." This time it was Kagome that kisses him.

_Shakin' my heart, you're always in my dreams  
You're the heat, my fireworks  
Baby kiss me softly I need you  
_

She felt his tough slide over her lips and like the time before, she granted his wish without a hesitation, and he loved it. She didn't think about it, she just did it. She like this side of Sesshomaru. A man every knew as cold and emotionless was willing to bare everything he felt, to her. She reached for his belt and managed to remove it with no trouble shocking Sesshomaru at how smooth she was.

_I wanna know how we met each other  
How did we get the feelings we have?  
Boy, I fell in love with you  
Remember that moment_

"No." He whispered to her stopping her hand from reaching the button of his pants. "Let's take this slow, I want to make it last. Besides it's my turn." His voice was husky, and yet smooth and deep making a shiver run up Kagome's spine. Then that feeling returned, the safe feeling, the tingling deep in her stomach. Her breathing began to increase as did her heart rate as he pulled her blouse over her shoulders watching her hair fall back into place around her shoulders.

She let out a bit of a gasp when he pulled her to him, then giggled like a little girl when he ran his finger from her jaw to her collar bone tickling her. She gave a soft moan of approval as he took her lips still tracing his finger along her collar bone. He slowly moved down to her chest, then to her waist.

_I want to take you Ito paradise  
Just fighting for love, never stop  
Take your hands then  
Steal ,my heart and I'll be in your arms  
Keep your smile and I'll never let go  
You are my dream_

She took her chance and found the button of his pant's "So you wanna play a game?" He teased. She grinned letting him slid of her skirt. "I told you, it was my turn." She giggled letting him lay her down on the blankets. He watched the warm glow of the fire light on her pale skin, giving it an orange color, and the flames danced in the center of her chocolate brown eyes. "You are truly beautiful." He ran his fingers through her hair.

Kagome looked into his fire glowing ambers, the look on his face was so content. Rubbed his hand over her thigh taking her red swollen lips once more. He began running his fingers along her panties causing her to laugh in their kiss. It made him happy to delight her.

_Why do you cry? just look in my heart  
Come with me let's make a new start_

She felt him begin working on the clasp of her bra. "Sesshomaru wait."

"Hm?"

"Be easy."

He took a moment to calculate what she had told him. "You mean you still a-" Kagome nodded feeling ashamed. Her face turned red enough that Sesshomaru could still see it when she turned her face to the fire light in an attempt to hide it. "Hey." He whispered sternly turning her to face him. But her eyes were still looking away. "Look at me." She hesitated from the fear that he might be scolding her, or might not want her any more. But she did what he told her. "I don't want you thinking like that even for a moment. It mean everything to me that I am your first. Besides, it will be an experience we can share together." He smiled.

"You mean you've never been with a women?" He shook his head. Kagome was, a man this care and kind, and good looking, and never been with anyone. Come to think of it he never let anyone get close enough to him.

"You are the first women I have been with, not just in this manner, but the only one I have ever cared for." Kagome smiled. "Well, other than my mother." She laughed.

"I'm glade."

Once he managed to remove her bra he positioned him self over her placing gentle kissed down her neck while he massaged her breast.

She felt his mouth take hold of the other swirling his tough over her nipple and rolling the other between his fingers; switching off giving the other the same treatment.

He kissed her down her stomach stopping at her waist. She felt his hand traveling down her legs with her panties. As he slide back up to her she felt a finger play inside her women hood. She twisted and moaned under his touch as he slowly slid his finger in and out.

He took in every bit of her sweet release, tasting her sweet nectar. He left not a trace of what he had caused. Her hips bucked asked for more as he ran his hand over her thighs. "Do you want more?" He asked playfully. In one swift movement she turned the tables. She was no on top, she had the control, and he could not deny that he liked it. He grinned just thinking about what she would do as he caressed he soft arms.

_Makin' our love a happy end  
Don't be shy, don't be so down  
Baby let me show you how I feel_

"My turn." She began grinding her hips into his. He took hold of her hips trying to control them, but could only follow their movement. He grunted in displeasure when she stopped. She slowly slid off his boxers releasing his throbbing member. She heard him take in a sharp breath when she ran her tough over the top, Then took his tip into her mouth swirling her tough around it When she heard him give approval she took in more of him continuing her treatment, until he stopped her. "What, is it?" She asked.

_Trust me, always be at your side  
Calling you're bluff and make you realize  
I fell in love with you  
You and me, forever_

"I want to be inside you when I release." He took back his control. "You know I would never hurt you?" It was more of a question then a statement.

She smiled running her fingers through his silver strands that seemed to shine more in the fire light as it fell around the two of them. "I know, I trust you." She ran a finger over one of the re markings on his cheeks.

_I want to take you to paradise  
Just finding my way, holding your body tight  
Try me right now  
What I can give, I hope is more than enough  
All my love is here waiting for you  
You are my dream_

He kissed and nibbled at the kin of her neck grinding his hips into hers. "Please Sesshomaru." She whispered in his ear. He entered her slowly, careful not to hurt her. He stopped when he saw her eyes slam shut and hers hand gripped the covers beneath them. "Kagome?" She nodded for him to continue. "I don't want to go on it means hurting you."

"Please." She begged. He couldn't deny her of what she wanted, there was something about her that he couldn't resist. He slowly continued to enter her resistant walls. He slowly pumped in and out until he broke through her barrier.

Kagome's knuckles were white form the grip she held on the sheets. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he came down taking her lips continuing his work on her core. She broke the kiss placing her lips to his ear, "Faster." She whispered shocking him a bit. "Please Sesshomaru." Her nails dug into his back as he did what she begged for. Hearing her say his name in pure pleasure encouraged him to go even faster. "Harder.' She begged. He loved what he could do to her, and decided to test how much power he had over her, and over himself. He pulled out of her only leaving his tip. "Sesshomaru." she begged with the wild bucking of her hips.

"I told you, you would pay." He whispered playfully in her ear caressing her thighs. She wrapped her hands around his waist attempting to bring him back into her. This made him chuckle. He slowly went deeper but quickly pulled out. Leaving her begging for more.

"Pleases Sesshomaru."

"Please what?" He teased her. This time he went in even deeper and pulled out slowly.

"I need you, please, I need you now." It pleased him to hear her say that, He felt him self loosing control. No matter how much power he had she had so much more. Being unable to reject her he slammed back into her causing her to scream his name in pleasure; sounding like sweet music to him.

_Take me to paradise  
fighting for love, never stop_

With each thrust he went harder, deeper, and faster with meeting his every thrust"Kagome." He felt her walls closing around him, he could feel he too would climax soon. He wrinkled the sheets beneath them as went as fast as he could. Deep down he knew, he knew this is what he wanted. To please her, to make her say his name, to show her how he felt. That he loved her, that she was more important to him than his own life. He wanted to be there for her, and so much more he could not put in words, that he could only show her. Kagome.

_Tell me tell me what I mean to you  
Let me keep you warm and dry  
Do you do you miss me day and night_

He felt her climax his not to long after. He relaxed laying her head on her chest as they both struggled to catch their breath. She laid there taking in his scent as he nibbled at her flesh. His hands were so soft and so gentle as they stoked her sides. She felt him pull out of her and gave him a groan of displeasure.

_I want to take you to paradise  
Love stories go on,  
Don't give it up_

He collapsed beside her pulling her to him. "Thank you Kagome." For the first time when she looked into is eyes she saw happiness.

"Sesshoamru?"

"I love you, and I love what we just shared. I want you to be happy."

_Boy, I fell in love with you  
Fighting here for you_

"I love you too." He looked down at the angel he held in his arms. As much as he wanted to hear her say those words, as much as it pleased him, it pained him.

"Kagome-"

"I want you to know I will never regret this." She put a finger to his lips. "We'll talk more in the morning. I have a feeling what you are going to say won't be good. I want to enjoy this, even if only for tonight." She moved as close to him as she could. He covered the both of them up and wrapped his arm around her waist, and gave way to his dreams.

_Steal my heart and I'll be in my arms  
Keep your smile and I never let go  
You are my dream_

**A/N so wat do u think, this was my first lemon so don't be to cruel .' my friends were shocked but it is me lol . I was kinda nervous. But I wanted to make it as romantic as possible, and I thought the song was so sweet. Its by BoA you will find most of my songs are translated form Korean lol. Oh, and this time I didn't use and outfit of my own because YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME IN PINK… and I don't wear guys close lol well next chap**

**Always and forever DarkAngelMizuki**


	23. Confession

Confession 

She slowly opened her eyes' still tangled in Sesshomaru. A smile and a light blush crossed her face. She stood to her feet warping a sheet around her bare body and turned out the fire and blew out all the candles. _'I can't believe nothing got burned, and I did what I got mad at Sango for.' _She shook her head. She found her self a bit sore from last night when she tried walking. She went to her room and put on a pair of night short and a tank top, went back to the kitchen and began breakfasts.

The aroma of pancakes hash browns and other breakfast food fill Sesshomaru's nose waking him. As he looked around he notice all the candles had been blown out and the fire off. He looked into the kitchen and watched Kagome as she mixed something. He noticed her shorts, and how short they really were. He took the other sheets laying there and wrapped his waist.

"Okay, a few more minutes and I can wake him up." She looked at the clock in her kitchen. She began flipping the pancakes when she felt arms wrap around her. "Hey." She laughed at her self, for getting scared.

"Smells good." He rested his head on her shoulder nuzzling her neck.

"Good I'm glad." she purred

"How do you feel?"

"Sore." Sesshomaru laughed a bit. "But good. Now you go put some clothes on and we'll have breakfast." She pushed him away.

He went back to the living room while she put the breakfast one their plates. "Um, Kagome?"

"Yes." She said in a slight giggle.

"I can't find my clothes." Turned to eyes her.

She had her back turned to him turning off the stove. "Well, look for them."

"Why don't you come help me." She could hear him sneaking up behind her so she ran to her room with him following. "What did you do with them?" He asked leaning his arm against her door frame. Kagome's eye brow rose, he looked very sexy in his current position. "Kagome?" she had her lips curled in and a 'I'm not telling you' grin. He walked the bed and Kagome let out a scream as she jumped up trying to get away. "Where do you think you going?" He caught her and threw her back to the bed.

"No where." She laughed.

"That's right." he crawled over her looking her in the eye. "Now if you don't mind, I would like my clothes, it is quit cold in here."

"You gonna have to dill with it cause I'm not telling you."

"Really?" She scooted out form underneath him. "Come back." he began tickling her sides causing her to laugh and squirm.

"Okay, Okay, Okay!" She gasped for air.

"Are you ready to tell me?"

"Well, I was hoping to enjoy the view for a bit longer, but if I have to." She sighed leaning over the edge of the bed she pulled out his pants form under it. "Here."

"Good enough." He changed into his pants and left the room. "I'm hungry." He laughed.

"Nice butt!" She laughed back running down the hall jumping on his back.

"Well I do work out."

"I'll have to watch you some time." He sat her down in the kitchen. She took the plates to the table and they both sat down to eat. They laughed almost through the whole breakfast until Kagome started getting quiet.

"Is something troubling you Kagome?"

"When you love someone, you forgive them right?" Sesshomaru looked puzzled by her question but nodded his head. "You may be mad at them but you always forgive them, right?"

"Kagome what's going on?" She sighed putting her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands.

"And you don't hide anything from them." Sesshomaru pushed his plate away ready for an explanation. "Can I show you something, and promise you won't get mad?"

"Kagome you can show me anything."

"I hope so, wait here." He watched her stand form the table and leave them room for a moment. She came back holding her lap top, she sat down and opened it. "I want you to look at this." He came around to her side and read the screen.

"NYPDOffice, HellPuppet666." He looked down at Kagome. "These are my e-mails."

"I know," She closed her eyes holding back her tears. "I'm sorry, I thought you weren't being honest with me. So the night of the ball I went to your office and hacked your computer." she was streaming with tears, and she couldn't even look at him.

"Come here." He pulled her up into a hug.

"You not mad?"

"Mad no, upset, yes. But I have to be more upset with myself then you. I was hiding things from you. But I can't any more." He sat her back down in her chair and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I suppose you want to know why I'm getting e-mails from NYPD?" Kagome nodded. He sat across from her rubbing his hand together hoping that she would not get mad at him. "Inuyasha works their."

"What?"

"He had covered up everything, the shooting at the ware house, your kidnapping-"

"And?"

"Other stuff. We needed some one inside, some one with accuses."

"To files on my father."

Sesshomaru nodded. "We figured he has been in enough trouble with the law there should be files on his where a bout's, or if he has committed any crimes lately."

"Unfortunately for you my father keeps his past, and just about every other file on him under lock and key."

"Yes we've found that our rather quickly. However."

"Never good."

"We did find some files on him."

"Oh?"

"He moved to California."

"Where Inuyasha went, the old friend!"

"Calm down. We waited to tell you because we didn't know how you would take this. He has more children."

"Figured, he always was a dog."

"He wasn't home much, was he?"

"No, he was always on trips somewhere else. Why?"

"Because, you not the oldest."

"What?"

"You a few months younger than him."

"Him? One, how many are there and two, who is he?"

"Kagewaki 16, Onigim 14, Kanna 11, Sota 8. We checked to see if they were step but-"

"Oh, no."

"What, what is it?"

"Kagewaki, he might give me some trouble."

"Hm?"

"He had spent his whole life with my father chances are he knows far more then I do."

"You know quit a lot."

"Hacking, martial arts, gunman ship, that's not even the tip of the ice burg. Not to mention, being the oldest Kagewaki has more power than I do. I can't believe Inuyasha went alone." Then a thought came to Kagome. "Wait a minute." She looked back to the e-mail between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

_Last massage from Tokijen3:_

_Where were you?_

_NYPDOffice response: _

_What? _

"He wasn't there, how could I not notice?" she asked her self. "Lets go."

"What?" She took Sesshomaru's arms and dragged him back to the house. Once in his room she took out her phone and called Inuyasha.

"Hello?"

"Where are?"

"What?"

"Where are you?" Kagome demanded.

"California, I told you that."

"You have to come back!"

"Kagome why what's wrong?"

"Just come back!"

"Kagome-"

"Damn it Inuyasha!" She thought for a moment, if it was the only way not to blow the whole thing and risk getting caught she had to tell him. "I'm sick."

"Sesshomaru's head shot around to her.

"What what's wrong?"

"It-it's my heart. I have a heart condition, and it's getting worse. The doctors said I could die at any moment." She lied a bit there but desperate times cause for desperate measures. "Inuyasha please come back, I need you hear with me."

"I wish I could, but the next flight to-"

"We'll come get you." She hung the phone up. He is so stubborn.

"I can't believe you told him." Sesshomaru stared in aw.

"Heh." She shrugged.

"You quiet the actress."

"Thanks, I trust you know where he is?"

"Yes I do." Made a call on his cell and told her it was all set up.

They rushed down to the car and he took her to a private jet. "Wow, Inuyasha doesn't have one of these does he?"

"No, only the oldest, or next in line you could say gets this. They boarded the plain and waited for take off.

"What is taking them so long!" Kagome looked out the window and returned to her pacing.

"Calm down, I need to talk to you on the way there any way, so just relaxed." Sesshomaru walked up behind her and warped his arms around her.

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Your right. I just have to relax." She put her head back on his shoulder.

"Come on." He pushed her forward to the back of the jet, and opened a door. "Lay down and rest I'll be back okay." He shut the door and went to the front.

Kagome collapsed on the bed. "He's right, we're flying across the united states, I might as well take it easy before I have to deal with my father. Or worse another I have another attack." She slid off her shoes and under the covers.

Sesshomaru went to the front to find out what was taking them so long to take off. "I was running a bit late sir." One of the pilots answered.

"Very well, make sure it doesn't happen again. Now let's go, we're on a time limit here." the pilots watched as Sesshomaru left. It used to be he would have scolded them, but he just let it go!

He went back to the room with Kagome who was fast asleep. _'Now would be as good a time as any, She has to know.' _He climbed into bed with her wrapping his arm around her. _'This might be the last time I get to hold you like this Kagome.'_

**A/N oh, Sesshomaru had a secret what do you think it is? . I love secrets. **

**Always and Forever DarkAngleMizuki **


	24. Heart Breaking Truth

-1Heart Braking Truth

"Hey Kagome you need to wake up."

She groaned pulling the covers over her head. "Go away,"

I'm afraid I can't do that." Sesshomaru chuckled. She turned away from him.

"It's too early." She wined.

"Well, we need to talk."

She heard the seriousness in his voice and took the covers off of her head looking at him. "About?" He gave her a look of sorrow and regret. "Sesshomaru?" She sat up.

"Freshen up and join me in the front." He left Kagome in the room and went to the pilots. "How much more longer until we're there?"

"About three hours sir."

"Thank you." He returned back to the sitting area to wait for Kagome. He sat in a chair close to the window and focused on the land and clouds outside thinking how he was going to tell here. Or how he was going to dill with this.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome came out of the back room. His focus quickly turned form the scenery to her. "What's there to talk about." He thought she would have at least have an idea since they were going to get Inuyasha.

He pulled her to the couch on the other side of the jet and sat her on hid lap. There was a moment of silence between the two. He began playing with the pendent around her neck. "You've never taken this off?" She shook her head. A small sad smile glazed his face.

"I promised you I wouldn't."

"And I'm glad you haven't, but I wish you didn't have it."

"Why? It saved me you know. When I was taken by Bankotsu, he saw the pendent and it was proof enough for the others not to kill me." She turned to him.

"I love that it saved you, but it's what it stands for that I don't like, hate to be more exact."

"Why would you hate it? You're the one that made me promise to never take it off, it seemed important to you at the time."

"At the time, yes. Now, no."

"What could you hate about it?"

"What it stands for."

"And what does it stand for." Kagome never gave it much thought as to what it stood for.

"You belong to Inuyasha." There was a short silence in the room as Kagome studied what he just said. She knew there had to be more to it then her just being Inuyasha's girl friend. _'Sesshomaru wouldn't get like this over that, all I have to do is break up with Inuyasha, but how or when I'm going to do that I don't know.' _She couldn't figure out what he meant and looked to him for the answer. "The moment I put that necklace around your neck that meant form then on you belong to Inuyasha. You can never leave him."

'_Then- that means' _"You can never be mine." Tears burst form Kagome's eyes' as she fell into his chest. '_This can't be right.' _She thought. Sesshomaru warped his arms around her pulling her closer. "I want you to know, I never meant to hurt you. But when I put that on you my main concern is that you were safe. I knew by you coming into the family some one would come after you sooner or later, I knew that would protect you and that the time that was all I cared about."

Kagome could do nothing but cry. All she had hoped for was falling apart. Kagome took a moment to gather her thought and brought her self up from Sesshomaru's lap. "Kagome-" He stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked at her puffy, red, tear filled eyes with guilt. "I didn't know how-"

"No not that, why didn't you tell me how you felt before that!" he was stopped in tracks. She had a point, he couldn't give her an answer so he decided on the truth.

"You're the first women I have ever cared for, I didn't know how to tell you how I felt, and I thought you loved my brother. But I knew I made a mistake when couldn't tell you loved him back. But even then I thought he couldn't still make you happier then I."

"And you couldn't take a chance until it was to late!"

"Kagome please calm down, your heart w-"

"I don't care!" Sesshomaru looked her in the eye.

"You need to calm down." He brought her to him. She caught her breath and rested into him a bit. "I don't need it killing you."

"It might as well now." Sesshomaru drew her back and looked at her.

"Don't ever say that." He glared. "Promise you won't say that. Kagome?" He demanded.

He sat her back on the couch and kept her close to him. "I'm sorry." He wanted to give her a chance to calm down before he said anything to her. It had been quiet for so long Kagome thought that he had fallen asleep. She began thinking back to her mother, _'Is this what happened to her, was she trapped in a relationship that she didn't want? Will I have her same fate?' _She remembered the song her mother sang to her as a child she always song it to calm her self..

_Grew up in a small town _

_And when the rain would fall down _

_I'd just stare out my window _

_Dreaming of what could be _

_And if I'd end up happy _

_I would pray _

_  
Trying hard to reach out _

_But when I tried to speak out _

_Felt like no one could hear me _

_Wanted to belong here _

_But something felt so wrong here _

_So I'd pray _

_I could break away _

_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. _

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. _

_Make a wish, take a chance, _

_Make a change, and break away. _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun. _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love. _

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, _

_Make a change, and break away _

_  
Wanna feel the warm breeze _

_Sleep under a palm tree _

_Feel the rush of the ocean _

_Get onboard a fast train _

_Travel on a jetplane _

_Far away _

_And break away _

_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. _

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. _

_Make a wish, take a chance, _

_Make a change, and break away. _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun. _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love. _

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, _

_Make a change, and break away _

_  
Buildings with a hundred floors _

_Swinging with revolving doors _

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me _

_Gotta keep movin on movin on _

_Fly away _

_Break away _

_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye _

_Make a wish, take a chance, _

_Make a change, and break away. _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun. _

_But I won't forget the place I come from _

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, _

_Make a change, and break away _

_Breakaway _

_Break away_

She hummed the melody and taking in a breath at the end. "You have a lovely voice."

"I didn't know you were awake." She whispered. "My mother use to sing me that song. I remember her telling me that if I listen carefully there's a meaning behind it, but she never told me what it was. She said 'When the time comes you will know.'"

"And do you?"

"I think I might have and idea."

"And what do you think it means?" He asked.

"I was thinking, just now. How my life would be form now on, if I would e able to get over you, if I could fully give myself to Inuyasha, could I do that to you, or would I be able to see you with another girl. Would I end up like my mother?" She rested her head against his chest.

"You don't ever have to worry about that. I can never be with any one else, no can make me feel like you do." It warmed Kagome to hear him say this and gave her a slight blush.

"Likely as not, given the current situation, some things can't be helped."

"Sir, 30 minutes till landing." The pilot announced. Hearing this Kagome rose to her feet and with a word went to back to get her things. With in the next 40 minutes they were on the ground and in a car.

Kagome called Inuyasha to see where he was. "I'm at the hotel."

"Stay there we're on our way."

"Kagome, about what you said earlier?"

"We'll talk about it later. What hotel are you in?"

"Uh, flag ship."

"Alright see you then." Kagome hung up the phone. She watched Sesshomaru look at his computer funny. "What's wrong?"

"He's lying."

"What?"

"Before he left I put a tracking device in his phone. Look," he pointed to the screen. "that's were he is. Now into Flag Ship Hotel." Kagome typed t in on the computer.

"This can't be right, it says there's only one and that it's on lie?"

"You'll have to asked him for your self? I don't understand something. He never told you where he worked, and he wasn't there at the ware house."

"Then where was he?"

Sesshomaru followed the directions on he computer to an old beat up building. "What is he doing in a place like this?" They got out of the car a looked at the building.

"Bet I know who's in there." Sesshomaru walked to the door of the building and slammed the open. "Inuyasha!"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran into see him aiming a gun at someone.

"Kagome? How did yall find me?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want you here, I wanted you to stay where it was safe."

"What?"

"It's good to know your still alive Kagome." A voice laughed. She took in a sharp breath and stood in her spot. "I thought you knew better than to betray our family, but it seems you have betraying a lot more than your family these last few weeks." A man stepped out of the shadows grinning at Kagome. _'Don't show fear' _She thought.

"So you finally decide to stop hiding." She watched him walk to her. He had long black hair he out in a pony tail, his eyes were dark and night and his voice deeper than Sesshomaru's. He held an aura around him the was arrogant.

"I wouldn't call it hiding, just taking a vacation. I always thought I taught you better, I thought you would be of some use later on." Kagome looked behind him and saw another male figure step out of the shadows.

"So Naraku, tell me did you have a good vacation. You must have if you didn't even come back for mom's funeral, or maybe you didn't care."

"That surely is a drastic step, I still remember you calling me father, oddly enough, you never called me dad."

"Any scum bag can be a father, it takes some one who actually had a heart to be a dad."

"Head strong, just like your mother, but I guess that's what I get for leaving you with a women like her."

"She can't be any worse than the whore you ran off to."

"Actually she was." Kagome grinded her teeth and bit her tough. _'I can't kill now.' _She thought.

"So I guess that's, of the kids you had with the whore."

"Now Kagome calling you step mother a whore is intolerable-"

"I have a mother!" Kagome interrupted.

"Yes I suppose so, would you like to meet you eldest brother Kagewaki." He stepped up beside Naraku. She immediately recognized him for along time ago, and he to remembered her.

"You're a sick man." Kagome hissed. Naraku only laughed at her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your knee Sesshomaru, must be painful. However, Kagome, you did manage to kill one of my best men.

"That's what you wanted wasn't it, you sacrificed him!" Tears fill Kagome's eyes and her heart rate sped up.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called.

"When it comes down to it, your still the one that killed him." Kagome had been pushed to her limits. She pulled out the knife she kept at her ankle and lunged at him. He blocked her attack with ease and laughed, "I taught you everything you know you can't beat me." But she kept trying, every attack she knew but nothing worked. "Don't show any love, love will get you killed, that is where Bankostu messed up, I told him form the beginning, and like he you he refused to listen." Kagome's attacks continued, they were coming faster and faster, but each one was denied. "Remember when he moved away and he wrote you a letter?" Naraku began resisting the letter.

_Dear Kagome_

_I got what I wanted, so I don't need you any more. Stop sending me your letters all I do it burn them, you can't seem to get the fact that I used you, I have no feelings for you-"_

Kagome could remember the day she received that letter, she could hear Bankotsu's words, and his voice in her head. "Shut up!" She aimed to slight his throat but missed when he moved to the side and let her fall forward to the floor.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru pushed his way by Kagewaki, and to her side. "You need to stop fighting."

"Oh dear, I forgot about your heart condition, you shouldn't push your self." He laughed.

She pushed herself up to her hands and knees gasping for air. "Kagome stay here for a bit."

"No, your wrong, because he wrote me back, he told me how he truly felt. He told me that you threatened him, if he was to ever contact me in any way that you would kill me, and that's why he wrote that letter."

"Is that so, and what else did he include?"

"That he wanted out but had no choice and he was sorry for what he said, and that it wasn't true."

"Yes I believe I remember that letter now. I believe he also said that he stilled loved you and that would never change. He also promised that he would see you again before he died." Kagome glared at him trying to stand to her feet. "There was more to that letter wasn't there, but we'll discuses that later I will be seeing you later." Naraku and Kagewaki left side by side.

"Get back here you Basstared!" Kagome yelled standing to her feet.

"We'll play catch up another time, I'm sure there is more to discuses. But I am out of time." Naraku laughed. Kagewaki gave Kagome one last glance before leaving.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"You need to rest for the moment." Sesshomaru held her to the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha watched her tremble. Her skin grew paler by the minutes and sweat glistened her forehead.

"Inuyasha, go to the car and there should be a prescription." Sesshomaru tired to remain calm. With a nod of his head Inuyasha ran to the car.

Kagome tried to push her self up but Sesshomaru held her in her place. "Don't move." He demanded.

"We need to go after him.' She argued.

"And what do you plan on doing in this condition? You tried fighting him and look where it got you. Besides now that we know he knows about your condition we need to be even more careful, and plan things through." She couldn't argue with that so she relaxed with an irritated sigh.

"I know, but I just couldn't let him get away."

"I know," He whispered brushing her hair from face. "You just need to learn you limits, you do what you use to be able to now."

"I didn't mean to scare you I -"

"Here!" Inuyasha tossed it to Sesshomaru. He pulled it out and gave her a pill.

Kagome laid there for a few more minutes. Her color had returned, her trembling stopped and her forehead was dry. But when she stood her legs felt like rubber band and she almost fell back down.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I have questions to ask you too?" She glared.

"First." Sesshomaru interrupted. "we'll go back to Inuyasha's hotel, then we'll talk." Kagome agreed but Inuyasha had always refused any idea his brother had. Still all three gathered in the car went in the direction on Inuyasha's hotel.

**A/N well sorry it took me do long to update I have had a lot to do and I no time to update -.-' by the end of the weeks I was like blaaaa but now its Christmas break and I will have two weeks! YAY!**

**Always and Forever DarkAngelMizuki**


	25. Questions

-1Questions

The car ride to the hotel was quiet. Every time Inuyasha tried to speak with Kagome he was rejected. She stared out of window never looking at him.

"Your going to have to talk to him sooner of later." Sesshomaru laughed at her antics.

"I prefer it be later."

"Your just going to get madder if you keep it all in."

"I said I would talk to him; at the hotel." She restated.

"Am I invisible here!" Inuyasha yelled from the back seat, but still he received no response. He slouched over and focused out of the window at the passing scenery.

As they passed the beach a small smile light Kagome's face. She watched the waves crash into the shore then sink back into the great blue ocean form which it came.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru stopped the car and got out. Kagome and Inuyasha followed.

Kagome and Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha to his room. Taking out a card he ran it through a device on the door turned the handle and they were in. Being a gentlemen he held open the door, but this to went unnoticed. Kagome walked by again with out saying anything or even an ecology "I give up" Inuyasha's face went dry as Sesshomaru walked by him.

Kagome took a seat at the table near Sesshomaru managing to pissed Inuyasha off to no level. "Shall we get started?" The very sound of Sesshomaru's voice made Inuyasha tick. He was so confident, cocky and calm. But still Inuyasha could tell there was a change in him, but he why?

"Where were you when we were in the ware house getting Izaiyo back?" Kagome bluntly followed The look in her eyes' alone was enough to scare Inuyasha.

"What do you mean where was I, I was there with you."

"Your lying, I saw you twice, before we went in, and when everything was done and over."

"I was a-around looking for clues."

"Why didn't you tell me you worked for the NYPD?" This question even threw Sesshomaru off a bit

'_Why is she so concerned about his job?' _He wondered.

"How did you find out?" Inuyasha glared.

"Answer my question." Kagome stood her ground

"Sesshomaru, can I get a moment alone with Kagome?" Inuyasha kept his eyes on hers. Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment looking at Kagome for you answer. She took in a deep breath nodding her head.

"Very well." Sesshomaru stepped out side leaving the two alone. Though he did not like the idea of them being in there alone together. It was not Kagome he didn't trust; it was his younger brother. But still it was an idea he would have to get use to Kagome wasn't really his girlfriend, all she could ever be was a women he deeply cared for, and nothing more.

"Kagome sit down."

"No, answer my question!" She yelled.

"Kagome please." He sat her on the bed next to him. She scooted her self away from to the other side. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"Worry?"

"Well, when most women know there boyfriend is in the police force they tend to worry. My mother worries all the time. I didn't want you going through the same thing."

"You still should have told me."

"I know I'm sorry." He embraced her " So we're even?"

"Even?" She looked up at him with questing eyes'.

"You should have told me about your heart earlier, I wouldn't have even thought twice about coming here. I would have had Sesshomaru come. How did you find out who I was really seeing any way."

"I hack Sesshomaru's computer and made him tell me. He wasn't to happy about that but I got the information I needed." She grinned.

Inuyasha laughed a bit. "Well since you here I can't have you staying in a place like this, so how about we get you some place nicer?"

"Why can't I stay here with you?" She placed her self in his lap.

"As much as I would enjoy that," He grinned. "I would probably do something I would later regret."

"Don't you have any self control?" She giggled drawing little circles on his chest with her finger.

"Not when it comes to you." He laughed capturing her lips in his he laid her on the bed. His kiss was more aggressive then usual, so different form Sesshomaru, still she could not deny that part of her like his aggression.

He slid he hand beneath her shirt and ran his claws over her stomach. She laughed breaking there kiss. "That tickles stop." He did what she asked.

"I guess I'll have to, but only because we have to go."

"Is that a threat?" She teased.

"It might be." He teased back. "But we do need to go. Chances are Naraku knows where I'm staying so the longer you stay here the more danger your in." He pulled her off the bed and took her outside to Sesshomaru. "Here take this and get her the room of her desires." Inuyasha handed him a credit card. "Are you ready?" he asked Kagome.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"I'll see you later." Inuyasha hugged her and gave her a kiss. It was slow, much like the ones he had given her before. She could see Sesshomaru turn his head and felt her heart sink. "You better get going."

"Right." She turned her back to him leaving with Sesshomaru.

She noticed him crinkle nose when they were in the car together. She could only guess it was because of one thing, Inuyasha's sent was all over her. She looked through her purse for her body spray. _'Black Raspberry Vanilla, that smells good'_ she thought. She sprayed it and rolled the window down so it wouldn't be to strong.

Nothing had been said between the two since they had gotten in the car. Kagome felt weird, she knew that Sesshomaru knew what transpired between her and Inuyasha by the crinkle in his nose. This feeling was something both of them would have to get use to. Sesshomaru watched her hair play wildly in the wind as she watched the ocean. He had never seen her so at peace. "Would you like to walk on the beach?" Kagome smiled him tucking her hair behind her ear. He knew that was a yes, and that gave him an idea of the perfect hotel. He loved the understanding they. Words were not needed between them, and that mad him feel more connected to her then Inuyasha.

**a/n whoa okay I was reading my story I made so many typos how do you guys read it lol. I think I type to fast so im trying to slow down and maybe I can catch more of my mistakes. Just to let you know I can spell lol**

**Always and forever DarkAngelMizuki**


	26. Oceans View

-1

­Oceans View

Sesshomaru pulled into a parking spot in front of the beach and got out of the car. Kagome did the same looking around to see where they were. She shut the door when she noticed Sesshomaru taking her bags form the trunk. "I don't understand, where are we?" She asked.

"This is where you will be staying until we can return you home."

"Wha-" He pointed to a hotel that sat on a pieces of land that sat a ways form the ocean. "How are we supposed to get over there, it's like a small island." She gasped.

"From there." To the side of them was a small fairy boat with people boarding it. "We better hurry before we miss this trip.

They took the small boat to the hotel where Kagome stopped in front of it to read the name. "_Island Hotel_ how ironic" Sesshomaru laughed a bit taking her luggage inside.

"You wait here, and I'll be right back." Kagome agreed. She watched him go to the front desk and talk to the young women. She was out of ear shot so she could not here what was being said for a blush to brush her cheeks. What ever it was she did not care, for a man like Sesshomaru to walk up to a women is enough to bring a blush to anyone's face. But when she started to flirt with him, and noticeably! This caught her attention. Her fist curled into a ball and her knuckles went white, but then she remembered what she told her self in the car. This was something they both had to get use to, but still what he told her on the jet. A sad look over took her face and her eyes' grew watery. _'Was it a lie?' _

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru stood in front of her luggage in hand.

She tried to hide her angry expression, "Which way?"

The building only had ten levels, and they stopped on the fifth. There was silence between the two, but it was not ordinary, and Sesshomaru didn't like it.

Coming into the room Kagome was amazed. It was a beautiful array of white and light blue with decorations of sea shells and other oceanic creatures, and ships, and light houses. "What the matter?" Sesshomaru asked setting her suite cases by the door. She turned to him with a questioning look; thinking he thought she didn't like the room.

"Nothing, it's beautiful."

"I mean with you?" She looked at the man towering over her.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You always smile when you say or answer anything, down stairs that didn't happen."

"Well-" Now she was embarrassed and didn't want to say anything about it to him.

"Your cute when you get jealous," He laughed bringing her head up with his finger.

"I'm not jealous!" She fumed. He gave her a look that made her shrink a bit. "Okay just a little," he kept the same look o his face. "okay, okay, I was, there are you happy!" she groaned.

That was what Sesshomaru wanted out of her, it let him know she still cared. "What I told you on the jet, I meant, I will never be with any one else."

"But why where you over talking to her so long?" He led her by the hand to a balcony and took her outside. She gasped; a good sign for Sesshomaru.

There in front of here was a full view of the ocean and the sun slowly sinking behind it and reflecting off of the water making it glisten. The sky was a fading blue and the clouds reflected a pink color. She watched the last few sea gulls float on the light breeze.

Sesshomaru stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I was asking her what room had best view of the ocean, and what would be the best place to take a women about you age."

"A place to take me, but now's no the time for that."

"Right now it's not your problem, you wouldn't even be here if it were not for Inuyasha and I. I want you to enjoy this."

"I hope you brought something nice to ware, and if not here," he handed her the credit card Inuyasha gave to him. "Use what's left."

"But Sess-"

"I'll be back at around eight." He left Kagome standing on the balcony alone.

"He can really work some ones nervous." She growled, but at he same time she couldn't help but think of how polite he was and how happy he made her. She looked at her watch "I got two hours, better get started. Guess I'm on my own….Where's Sango when you need her?" She cried. She called cab and shopped.

"So how did you find him?" Sesshomaru asked sitting across from InuYasha in a small cafe.

"Simple, he shot at me."

"And your not dead yet?"

"Why do we have to be so hateful?" InuYasha laughed.

"I don't trust you."

"Likewise. But now that we are both protecting Kagome, we need to work together."

"No, your using her."

"Do you have proof? What are you going to tell her.' He received no reply. "That's what I thought, you should gather facts before you go making assumptions." Sesshomaru had InuYasha against the wall by the collar of his jacket. "This is most unlike you Sesshomaru, what's going on?" He glared.

"If you hurt her-"

Inuyasha took a swing at Sesshomaru gathering even more attention of the people there. "If you ever again imply that I would hurt her intentionally, you will regret it." he growled.

Sesshomaru pinned his brother to the table drawing his hand back, but stopped when Kagome flashed through his mind. "I'll leave you be for right now, only because Kagome cares for you."

"Next time we have a brotherly moment like this, maybe you can tell me what has changed you!" InuYasha called as Sesshomaru left. . InuYasha gave a small wave and smile to the people still looking at him as he left.

Sesshomaru bought himself a hotel and cleaned him self up before picking up Kagome.

"I think I did good for shopping with our Sango" Kagome complemented her self. She wore a strapless white shirt that showed a bit of her stomach, and over that was a strapless see through shirt that was went further down her side on the right. A black ribbon was tide around to the back making a bow that was covered by a jacket stopped short from he waist. He pants were black and went about seven inches passed her knee. They were loose and swayed easily when she walked. She had black Her shoes were black sandals that covered her toes with a netted looking marital. On top were small black flowers. She had on black feathered earrings with small beads and a small black chocker made of ribbon. She left her hair down and her make up was a soft silver and white.

Her attention was turned to the door when Sesshomaru so politely let him self in. "Have you ever hear of knocking?" She put hands on her hips. "And you early." She looked at her watch. "What if I wasn't ready?" Her foot typed slightly making Sesshomaru laugh.

"Then that would be my punishment." He grinned bringing Kagome to him. Catching his drift a blush light Kagome's pale cheeks.

"First lets go do what ever you had planned."

"I'll be happy to just stay here." He winked. She laughed kissing his lips. Feeling a small bump on his bottom lip she pulled back and put her thumb on the cut.

"What happened? And don't tell me it was nothing either." She scolded.

Sesshomaru hesitated before answering. "InuYasha and I, we kind of got into it you could say."

"And he hit you?" She yelled.

"Hey calm down, I want to focus on us for tonight."

"Your right, she sighed. Let's go."

The night went smoothly, they shared laughs over dinner, and some serious moments. But through the whole night the one topic that Kagome hoped not to come up did. "I don't mean to kill the mood, but I have to know, has InuYasha tried anything?" He hesitated.

"Yes, but, noting happened." Kagome looked to the ocean form their seating area. "I told him I was a virgin." She laughed a bit. A look of sorrow fell over Sesshomaru's face, with a hint of guilt. "It's alright, I didn't stop you for a reason, so don't think like that." A soft happy look filled his golden orbs. "I told you I would never regret that night, and I meant it."

"Let's go." He took her head from the table by her hand down to the car. "Remember that beach from earlier?" He asked pulling into a small square parking lot secluded from the main rode. She stared wide eyed out of her wind saying nothing. Smiling she looked at Sesshomaru with a sincere look.

"What's all this for?"

"I can't just do something for the women I love?" He smiled. Slipping off their shoes they walked down to the beach hand in hand.

**a/n tell meh wat you tink**

**Always and Forever DarkAngelMizuki**


	27. Moonlight Walk

-1Moonlight Walk

They walked down the beach letting tide wet their bare feet as it came in. Every once in a while they would see a small bird with blue feet run from the water. "I'm glad we were able to do this." Kagome sighed. She kicked up a bit of water then watched it sink back into a blue nothing.

"Why do you enjoy the beach so much?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome climbed up some rocks and walked out to a small ledge surrounded by the water. She kept her eyes on the moon in front of her.

"It's something about the water that reminds me of my mother."

"How?"

"She was a kind hearted person. The feelings of her heart just flowed like the ocean, and she always remained calm. When I was younger she was the last person I would expect to be able to survive when dealing with my father, but her heart turned to ice and nothing seemed to effect her."

"That must be where you get it from."

"She always was my hero. Doesn't the moon look a lot closer?" She asked trying to change the subject.

He stepped behind her hugging her "Indeed it does." She rested her head on his chest closing her eyes' and listened as the water softly crash into the rocks. Wrapping her arms around his she smiled lacing their fingers and relaxing into the warmness of his body. _'If only this could last forever' _she told her self. A small moan escaped her lips when she felt Sesshomaru's lips to her neck working was down to the back of her shoulder as he slid her jacket off her shoulders. Chills shot through her body when he ran his claws down her arms. A sudden gust of wind blew over them awaking her to where they were.

"Not here Sesshomaru." She turned to him. He put her jacket back over her shoulders kissing her lips.

"If that is what you wish." He smiled.

"I got you something while I was out today." She whispered.

"Kagome?"

"You have done so much for me, and given me more than anyone ever could." She reached into the pocket on the front of her jacket and pulled out a black bracelet with a diamond in every charm but he middle. In the middle was the biggest, and engraved on it was _'I will love you for ever and always' _ "I don't want you to forget what you mean to me. Even if we can't be together." She put it on for him and smiled. Tears almost filling his eyes' pulling her to him tighten his arms around her never wanting to let her go "I'll never take it off." He whispered in her ear. _'If only this could last forever'_ He wished.

"Maybe we should head back." She smiled. They climbed down from the rocks and began walking aback to the car. She slowly walked away from Sesshomaru further into the water.

"What are you doing?" He asked. With our a warning water was splashed all over him. "That was cold." He told he as she took off running. Before getting to the car both were soaked form head to tow. "Are you happy now?" Sesshomaru laughed.

"Her you're the one that pulled me down." She laughed back.

"You started it."

"Oh please." Kagome smiled opening her car door. "Are we going or not I'm ready for a warm shower." she questioned getting in.

"I like that idea." He smiled at her earning a playful eye roll.

Once back at the hotel they raced up to the room; Sesshomaru let her win. "What took you so long?" She laughed. She opened the door letting them in. "I have first dibs on the shower.

"Sure." He played along. She gathered everything she needed and went for the shower.

The warm water felt good on her body, she soaked in it for about five minutes after she was finished washing. She reached o turn off the shower and nearly scream when she felt some one's hands on her hips. "Sesshomaru what are you doing?" She sighed. "You scared me to death."

"You were taking to long." She blushed feeling his manhood against her back. "Why do you blush, it's nothing you haven't seen before." She really was cute when she was embarrassed. He nibbled at her ear lob as his hand roamed freely over her body. He wrapped one arm around her stomach and a finger on his other hand played at her entrance teasing her.

"Sesshomaru." She begged leaning into him a bit more. He slid one finger into her and slowly slid it in and out, soon adding another. He could feel her began to shake and as her legs became weaker she began to fall, but he held her up. "Sess" He continued his treatment going faster until he felt her release and relax in his arms. Satisfied with his work for now he managed to turn off the water and get her out.

He carried her to the bed and laid her down. "Are you staying ?" She asked

"Only if you want me to." She game him a satisfied smile and scooted over to the other side of the bed pulling the sheets back. He climbed in next to her and covered them. Soon they both gave way to their dreams.

The next morning Kagome woke up by the rising sun tangled in Sesshomaru. The morning glow gave his skin a warm orange look, he look somewhat angelic to her.

She took a robe from the closet and walked outside watching the sun bring a new day. A chin was rested on her shoulder and arms gripped her waist as she stood listening to the seagulls fill the skies searching for their morning fish. "Did I ever tell you, you picked a good room."

"I know, but compliments are always welcome." He laughed.

She let out a sigh looking to the sky, "If I died right now, I would be happy." Sesshomaru gave her an odd look. "I know Sota would be in good hands, I'm with you, and I'm happy, but…" She trailed off.

"But what?"

"The one thing I would love to hear before I shut my eyes-"

"I love you." She blinked releasing tears fro her eyes' "I will tell you that every day, if that is what you want."

"If it's not too much to ask."

"Noth-" Sesshomaru was interrupted by a knock at the door…

**a/n oooh my lil ol brain is planning the next chapter already, do u want a sneak peak…well -big breath- I can't give it to you. BUT I can tell you this, the story is winding down so be prepared for an ending with in the next five chapters, unless I come up with something else .**

**Always and forever DarkAngelMizuki **


	28. Secrets

-1Secrets 

There was a knock at the door causing Kagome's to turn immediately. "Room service, is there anyone still in here?" Kagome let out a sigh of relief, what if it had been InuYasha, what would she do, or worst, what if it was her fathers people? If her suspensions were right, both put together would be equally as bad. She hoped this not true, the secret she was keeping, even form Sesshomaru would tear the family even further apart and she couldn't do. "Hello?"

"I didn't order anything." Kagome answered.

"I'm here for morning cleaning."

"Could you come back?" Sesshomaru was getting really agitated. What was so hard about coming back later.

"Its orders I do it in the morning ma'am."

"She said come back later!" A very angry Sesshomaru opened the door.

"Sorry lover boy, bosses orders." Two men Kagome quickly recognized to be one of her fathers people came pushed through Sesshomaru.

In no time Sesshomaru had one man by the throat. "Put him down." He looked over to the other man holding a gun to Kagome's head.

"Damn you Basstard."

"Put him down." Sesshomaru looked to Kagome who seemed not to have one hint of fear in her. She glared at the man she knew her father wanted them alive, well her at least Sesshomaru made no difference. But still she made no attempt to fight back. She nodded her head to Sesshomaru telling him to put down the man.

Looking back at the man he gripped his neck a bit tighter piercing the flesh of his neck. Growling he dropped the man to the floor. "Long time no see Hiten."

"So you remember?"

"Weather you work for my father or not, you are family, I would not forget family."

"That's good to know."

"Sesshomaru, please don't hurt these men, I know they won't hurt us." There was something he began to notice, every one that Naraku sent for Kagome; she would get this look in her eyes', a look of sorrow. "I'm sorry about that Manten Sesshomaru is still working on his manners." She smiled holding out her hand helping him up.

"Its good to see you again Kagome." He took her offered hand.

"It's really good to know you got away from all this." Hiten smiled.

"Well I did, but you know as well as I even the slightest connection with my father and you in for good."

"And we're perfect examples." They laughed half heartedly at Manten joke.

"Well I guess we better get you going."

"First tell me this," Sesshomaru caught Hiten by the arm. "why is it every one that comes after Kagome hasn't tried to hurt her?"

"Because she's the only one that can stop him." Sesshomaru looked to Kagome who was finding the floor to be quit an interesting place at the moment.

"We should go with them, there is something you need to know." Kagome followed Menten out.

"So how much does my father know?" Kagome asked in the car.

"Everything. There's not much I can say that will help you out, but I can give you something." Hiten reached into the consul and pulled out two guns, and extra bullets.

She took the guns loading them and gave one to Sesshomaru. "Is _he_ there?"

"So you know about that too?" Manten looked in the rearview mirror.

"It was…obvious."

With in the five minutes of silence, they pulled into a drive way Kagome thought she would never see again. "So this is the Higurashi manor." It was bigger then the Tayisho's. And all around them were kids running around trying for their future. Manten and Hiten exited the car and were greeted with cheers by the happy children.

"Well, let's get this over with."

"What is it that you want me to know?" Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Only that I love you." She gave him a quick kiss before leaving the car.

"Kagome you're back!" A small boy jumped in her arms.

"Hey Shippo, how have you been." The cheers became even louder when the other kids saw her.

"Is Sota here?" Satuki asked looking in the car seeing a shaded figure.

"No I'm sorry I couldn't bring him this time."

"Oh, it's alright." She smiled

"Then who is that in the car?" Hitomi pointed.

"Oh, well that-" As if on cue he stepped out of the car and all of the kids froze. Sesshomaru looked down at them, fear in there eyes'

"Your Sesshomaru!" Hitomi gasped as all the kids backed away.

'It's alright, he's here with me." Kagome smiled. "He won't hurt you, he's even played with Sota." She smiled nervously and poking him.

"Why are you poking?"

"Be nice." She whispered.

"I am."

"No your not, your look alone could kill them."

"There still living aren't they?"

"Arg!"

Kagome followed the two brothers down to the basement door where they stopped. "Sorry to have to do this." Hiten and Menten tied their hands together with rope.

"Understandable."

They took the two down the stairs yelling at them. "So you managed to get them here." Naraku laughed.

"It's what you wanted right." Hiten and Manten shoved the two in a chair.

"This isn't who I would expect you to be with, or in your hotel for that matter."

"Get to the point!"

"I guess you do take after me."

"I am nothing like you, what did to mother; this is totally different!" Kagome tried leaving the chair forgetting Hiten had tied her down.

"You still deny it." Naruku laughed.

"Kagewaki, you have as much power as I do, why don't you try to stop him!" he stood in the corner saying nothing.

"Now Kagome we all have our own little secrets, isn't that right Sesshomaru?"

"What?" Kagome shot a confused look in Sesshomaru's direction.

"You basstard, don't even go there."

"So you haven't told her."

"Told me what?"

Naraku turned Kagome's head by her chin, "You so blind, I thought I taught you better."

"Get you filthy hands off of her."

"She is my daughter, I will do what I please to her." Naraku laughed at Sesshomaru's efforts to try and get up. "Perhaps you should back to me Kagome, that would be better for all of us, even young Sota."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him." She growled.

"Oh, I won't, not personally." He laughed.

"That's just like you, getting other people to do your dirty work, you'll never change! Get you hands off me!" She yelled spiting in his face. "I'll never work for you, and neither will Sota."

"I see you will need convincing." He reached down to her ankle grabbing the gun. "so you though you could hide it, nice try." _'Damn it' _Kagome took in a breath thinking he was going to shoot her. Her heart began pounding and sweat dripped form her head no stop. She closed her eyes and waited.

Two loud gun shots that through the house. Maids and butlers and kids outside stopped and looked around. Shippo outside began crying in fear it was Kagome.

Kagome opened her eyes' and saw Hiten and Menten laying dead in front of her. "How can you just kill you family like that!" Kagome cried. "Your not even human!"

"Maybe not, but I intend to get you back one way or another." he laughed. "Now who's next?" He tapped his chin with the gun. "Oh I know," He said pulling back her heard by her head. He traced her jaw bone and ended under her chin stabbing her with the gun, "How about you?"

"Go a head." she growled.

"Don't you dare!" Sesshomaru warned.

"Oh, she'd be so lucky. But fact of the matter is I need her, and I will have her. Maybe, just maybe it should be you hm?" He pointed the gun at Sesshomaru.

"No!" tears streamed down Kagome's face as an image of Sesshomaru life less corps lay in front of her. His eye's lay open looking into hers cold and life less. "Please no." Her voice died down. "I'll do anything, please don't hurt him."

"Or maybe Shippo, he's to kind hearted for the job?"

"Please no, he only a kid."

"You have a heart just like your mother. But I think that is what I liked about her, she never backed down, unless he was sure she could get back up. That may be why I don't trust you when you say you will do anything."

Kagome looked around the dark room searching fro Kagewaki. "Why don't you stop him, do you remember that promise we made when we were young? We promised we would always help each other, be there for one another!"

"You can try that as much as you want but it won't work."

"What have you done to him."

"Like I said, every one has their own little secret. That reminds me, I might have one more thing that will convince you to come back." he turned and faced the doors as some one came through.

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru and Kagome gasped.

"How else could I stay up on you." Naraku turned to InuYasha. "You late."

"Sorry." He turned his attention to Kagome. "You haven't hurt her have you?" He saw the bodies on the floor and the tears in Kagome's eyes'. "You only told me you were after Sesshomaru, not Kagome, why is she tied up?" InuYasha went to untie Kagome.

"There is something you should know before you do that." InuYasha looked at Naraku. "I told you she was picked up at her hotel, but guess who was there with her." InuYasha looked over at Sesshomaru in the chair sitting next to Kagome. "Perhaps you should ask them what happened between them after you left."

"Kagome, what is he taking about?"

"I'll give you a hint, she is no longer the pure women she was when you left her." Naraku laughed.

"How do you know that!"

"So you don't deny it?" InuYasha brought her attention back to him.

"I was going to tell you, but then when Sesshomaru told me what this crest meant.." She looked to the floor letting out a sigh.

"So you betray InuYasha just as I betrayed your mother, and you say your not like me." He loved watching her squirm, and she knew it.

"No, it's different!"

"How."

"Because I love him!" The words came out with Kagome even realizing it. She looked up at InuYasha who had a hurt look in his eye's but at the same time it was filled with hate and anger toward Sesshomaru. With our warning InuYash took his fist to Sesshomaru's jaw knocking his chair back, and the rope Kagome had been working on uniting after InuYasha started came loose. She shook it t the ground and ran to Sesshomaru. InuYash raised his fist ready t hit him again but Kagome grabbed his wrist yelling his name. He ripped his wrist form Kagome's grippe and continued hitting his brother. Kagome took the gun Sesshomaru kept hidden and pointed it at InuYasha.

"InuYasha if you don't stop, I'm going to kill you." He look at Kagome with the most hurt look she had ever seen. She knew this is what Naraku wanted, and as much as she hates pleasing him, it had to be done, or Sesshomaru would have been beaten to death. Kagome couldn't take losing any one else, she had lost he family to Naraku.

"Why don't you kill him your self Kagome, he disservice it after the pain he has caused you."

"What you talking about, Sesshomaru had never caused me any pain, you won't get me to kill him, not again." She whispered.

"You mean like Bankostu?"

"Shut up!" Kagome untied Sesshomaru keeping her gun at InuYasha.

"Maybe we should tell Sesshomaru's secret. Yes, that will be fun." Naraku watched Sesshomaru glare at him. "After Tayisho let Sesshomaru's mother go and she was tragically killed in a shooting, Sesshomaru decided he wanted to stick his nose where it didn't belong, Well, do you know that saying, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

"Stop it!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Sess?"

"Naraku killed my mother, and I wanted revenge, at the time I found out he had a wife, it was still your mother. I thought if he killed my mom, I kill his wife. I was fifteen I didn't know that much about Naraku, I thought-"

"You thought it would lure me out to you, but when you plain backfired you had to wait for Kagome to grow up so that you would have a chance at me your self, but now our in love with her."

Kagome backed away from Sesshomaru, the man she thought she knew, the man she loved, did he exited, this whole time, was Sesshomaru, acting?

"But you didn't kill her." Every one looked in the corner of the room where Kagewaki stood.

"How do you know?" InuYasha snapped.

"Because-"

"Kagewaki." Naraku tried stopping him.

"Because I killed her!" The room was filled with complete silence as Kagome looked around at the men she thought she knew.

"Kagewaki tell me that's not true."

"Growing up we were told we were cosines, so that your mom wouldn't find out about mine. We were always playing together, an as odd as its seems, I fell in love with you. Your were so beautiful, and kind and you always had hope that something good will happen and every one will be able to get away from Naraku. I envied that about you. Then Bankostu came and it seemed like he took you away from me, you were always with him and even the times you weren't, when I watched you gun train you had a different look on your face, a look I wished I could have put there. I watched you spare with him and you always had a smile on you face, even when he beat you, and I know you hate losing, because every time I beat you in a game when we were younger you go mad. Then when your mother found out about mine she divorced him and took you away from the family, when you were with Bankostu I could at least watch over you, but when she took you away from me like that it wasn't fair. When I was old enough I found you. I went to New York t find you. I was sitting in a small café when Sesshomaru set in the booth behind me, I heard him talking to some one on the phone about records. Then what caught my ear was Higurashi. I listened to him talk and I heard him repeat the address as he wrote it down. And that's when I left to find her. I only had intentions to talk to her, but when I saw her, something snapped, and I killed her."

**a/n okay, I have been updating two chapies at a time, well im going to start updating only one since it down to like the last three chapter. AND BE WATCH FOR CEDITS TO MY LOYAL READERS I OWN YALL FOR EVERY THING! oh and yea in case your wondering Kagewaki is...wierd lol **

**always and forever DarkAngelMizuki**

**Ps I hope you a good Christmas, wat was ur fav gift, I got a puppy It you want to see her you can go to my xanga. CelestialHellAngel I am also going to make a new account and my new name will be CelestialHellAngel but I will still leave this one open so you can tell your friends to read my stores **


	29. Blood Battles

-1Blood Battles

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was whipping blood from his face. "When I got there she was already dead."

"You said you took care of it!" InuYasha yelled.

"So your who Sesshomaru was on the phone with." Kagewaki asked InuYasha.

Kagome stood speechless not knowing what to say. "Kagome-"

"Don't-" She pointed her gun at Sesshomaru. "Don't come near me." He saw the gun trembling in her hands. "I had a feeling InuYasha might do something to betray me, but-" Her sentence trail off into sobs "You?"

"Kagome, just give me the gun." Sesshomaru put his hand out.

"The human heart is a fragile thing indeed. Shaken by fear, ruled by emotion, torn by love." Naraku watched them. He saw Kagome falling apart, everything that has happened was getting to her.

Her thought were racing nonstop Everything was coming back so fast, her mothers death, the feelings she first had for InuYasha, she killed Bankostu with her own hands, her feelings for Sesshomaru, and what they shared. The gun fell to the floor and her eyes' rolled to the back of her head leaving Sesshomaru seeing nothing but white. "Kagome!" She fell into his arms. "Kagome answer me, can you hear me?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Now's not the time for that. We're going to get you to the hospital." He took the gun aiming it at Naraku. "Your going to let us out, now."

"I don't think so." InuYasha stood between Sesshomaru and the door. "Your leaving her here."

"No, I'm taking her to a hospital."

"I will do that." InuYasha snarled.

"I don't trust you at the moment."

"Put me down." Kagome's opened her eyes'.

"No."

"I said put me down." She repeated. "I will join you on one condition, you let Sesshomaru go."

"What!" He looked at her. "No."

"Now that I can do, besides, he's only in the way. InuYasha, Kagewaki, take Sesshoaru outside and wait for my further instruction." Naraku demanded.

"Your not taking me any where."

"Naraku pointed a gun at Kagome's head "Try me."

"Just go Sesshomaru."

"You have three seconds to make up your mind, three…" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome "two…" Naraku pulled back the hammer as Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Sesshomaru!"

"one."

"Okay!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"That's what I thought." Kagekwai took Sesshomaru by the arm and began leading him out.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you." InuYash whispered to Naraku. Kagome watched Naraku tell something to Inuyasha t she could not hear.

As they left Kagome stood staring down the barrel of a gun with in a few inches of her face.

_Outside with Sess, Inu, and Kagewaki_

"What caused you to betray your family?"

"Naraku so much more powerful, if made an alliance with him-"

"You thought it would all be over, you should really get to know Naraku better. Or maybe, you just wanted praise from father?" InuYasha had had all he could take of his brother.

Sesshomaru blocked a kick that was aimed for his head . "I don't know what would be worse, taking you back to father alive and telling him what you did, or taking your body back and Izaiyo having to face it."

"Shut up, it's not like you have ever cared about her any way!" He attacked Sesshomaru endlessly. All of the kids began gathering around watching the brothers.

_Inside with Kag and naraku_

"If your gonna shoot me, then do it." Kagome demanded.

"Now why would I do that? Is it because you have nothing to live for, or are you just testing me."

"You've been planning this for quit some time, you've been watching me."

"You tried to escape, just like your mother and look where is got you."

Kagome's eyes' fell on the gun Sesshomaru left behind _'No, that can't be, he held it to Naraku'_ She thought. _'But then- Maybe it was Kagewaki, could it have been InuYasha?'_ Kagome shook her thought from her mind. A smiled played across her face. "But I still have one more chance." She kicked Naraku's hand that held the gun and dove for the one on the floor.

A shot rang through the air and he dropped to his knees. Sesshomaru looked in front of him and saw Kagekwai standing with a smoking gun in his hands. He looked back down to his blood covered brother at his feet. "Why did you do that, I wasn't going to kill him!"

"His orders were to kill you, I couldn't let that happen. You make Kagome happy." Kagekwai pulled back the hammer for his last shot and pointed it at his head.

"No."

"Take care of her."

"Don't!" The sound of his voice was covered by one last shot. Sesshomaru looked around at all the trembling kids. Then the doors of the manor swung open. Sesshomaru caught his breath as he stood their watching.

"I'm glad he's finally out of my life." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome," he approached her. "What happened in there?"

A house made stepped out telling Kagome "I have notified the police Miss Higurashi."

"Thank you Kikyou." With out another word she walked back in. Kagome turnend back to Sesshomaru "What happened." She asked trying not to cry.

"Kagewaki killed them both, InuYasha and himself."

"And the children."

"A bit shaken, but they will be fine."

"What are we going to tell Izaiyo?" Kagome covered her mouth and tears streamed her face."

"Leave her to me." She nodded her head. "Your safe now."

**a/n well you have two more chapters left hope you like it, now I can start working on another story and don't for get I am going to be changing use names its going to be CelestialHellAngel ill remind you in the next two chapters.**


	30. Hidden in the Song

-1**VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUCMENT, YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER…okay, now that I have your attention. This hole chapter will be done in Kagome's point of view UNLESS…yes unless it is _slanted witting like this. _**

Hidden in the Song

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I'd pray

I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.

Make a wish, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away.

Out of the darkness and into the sun.

But I won't forget all the ones that I love.

I'll take a risk, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jetplane

Far away

And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.

Make a wish, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away.

Out of the darkness and into the sun.

But I won't forget all the ones that I love.

I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging with revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me

Gotta keep movin on movin on

Fly away

Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

Make a wish, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away.

Out of the darkness and into the sun.

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk, take a chance,

Make a change, and break away

Breakaway

Break away

My mother always sang that song to me as a little girl, she told me if I listened carefully I would understand the meaning of it, before I didn't, but I think I do now. I think she just wanted me to live my life the I wanted to, to not just dream, make my dreams reality, and not be controlled, like Naraku controlled her. And for Sota to simply be happy, she wanted to do what ever she could to protect us from him. But one of my questions is still not answered, did she love him, ever?

"_Here you are." Sesshomaru saw her sitting in the back of an ambulance._

"_Think we've been here long enough, I mean we got here this morning and here it is night." Kagome laughed._

"_Yeah, but I wanna know how your doing."_

"_I'm fine, happy really."_

"_You never told me what happened down there after I left."_

"_You should know, after all, you left then gun." _

"_What gun?" Sesshomaru pulled out a gun and smiled._

"_What, but that's-" Kagome saw the copes put Naraku's body into an ambulance, and then one cope hand another a gun in a plastic bag. She looked back to the house smiling. "Then I guess what happened is going to stay in this house."_

We were questioned by the police some more before we were able to go back to our hotels. After a few days we returned back to New York, and Sesshomaru was able to fit the kids from the Higurashi manor into the jet to fly them back with us. Now maybe Sota won't be so lonely. Sota, he will finally be able to live a normal life, just as mother had hoped for.

Sesshomaru and I talked about what had happened and I forgave him, though he did have intentions of killing my mother, I fell in love with him, and I'm not ashamed of that, I know my mother would be happy for me.

The hardest part was having to tell Izaiyo that her one and only son had died. We couldn't tell Taiysho that he betray the family, so we tried to make him look like the hero. That he was protecting Sesshomaru from being shot. They laid him to rest in the family cemetery, which got me thinking. If I had died, where would I had been buried? Would I have been put to rest with the family I betrayed, or with the family that took me in? The more I thought about it, the more I saw, InuYasha and I did the same thing, what made us so different? I guess there's even more questions that will never be answered.

After things had died down we had to tell Izaiyo and Taiysho about Sesshomaru and I. We really looked stupid seeing as they all ready knew, but at least we were honest.

Sesshomaru proposed to me and we got married two years later. Every thing was going well Sota was in a good school, I had a job, and a husband I loved with all my heart…

**a/n one more chapter I hope u understood this one im sure you did song is Kelly clarkson break away and if ne thing is wrong with this chp, sorry, the font on my comp is messed up and I cant read wat i typed or where it is for that matter**


	31. Theres Always a Happy Ending

-1**LIKE I SAID I WAS GOING TO CREDIT MY LOYAL READERS.**

**This is one of my fav comment lol its so funny thnx for reading cooper kitty: **I love it!i love it! From the summary i thought that the story was going to suck, It's so good! i can't wait until you update. The plot is so good everything flows together so nicely!I'm really happy right noe, since i read you fic, it's so good!

**I knew it was a matter of time before some said something about the spelling lol thanx for reading Faia Tenshi: **AWSOM3 STORY! OMG OMG OMG! THIS IS...OMG...THIS IS NOW MY FAVORITES STORY. SESSHY IS A LITTLE OCC BUT I DONT CARE EVEN THOUGH I AM A HUGE SESSHY FAN. AND YOU HAVE A LOT OF MISSPELLED WORDS THAT MADE IT A LITTLE HARD FOR ME TO UNDERSTAND BUT I MANGED. BYW AWSOME STORY! I RATE THIS STORY 10/10

**I try its weird all this stuff just kind happends I never had a plot for this story thanx for read Former Angel Assasin: **You are indeed dark. You just ened this chapter with no indication as to who was at the door. But it is a well formulated cliff hanger. Your extermly good at writing. Keep it up...

**I'm sorry lol thanx for reading Icegoddess:**You are so cruel. Leaving it at a cliffhanger like that. Other tahn that I love it. It is really good. Please try to finish it as quickly as you can.

**A comment to always laughed about lol thanx for read xKillingPrefection: **omgah! Cliffie!  
what if it's INU!  
Wah.  
Okay. overreacting. XD  
Please update soon:D

**Good question . thanx for reading Midnight Faerie: **So... WHen is Kagome going to 'break up' with Inuyasha? Where they even offically 'together'? Update soon...  
Midnight Faerie

**Thax for reading x3dark awak3n: **whoot! great chappie! i can't wait till i read the next chappie... xD cliffy! sorta x

**Thanx for reading rin even and plz don't poke the purse it's a very nice purse. -.-: **Hahahahahaha...! I know that purse -Pokes purse- and I also know that out-fit -Pokes your shoulder-. Hahahaha...I love the story so far. Aw poor Ayame, the new girl who can't flip bottles. Lol. Naw...Nither can I. xD Lol. Bye de bye. Keep up all of the great stories.  
x-Ashley and Kai

**I'm glad she's kinda like me thax for reading Kari konoko: **i love her attitude it's awesome. good job and please update asap

**If this ever happens the e mail me and tellme HURRY THE HELL UP again thax or reading xKillingPrefection: **awesome story! very much love it.  
I was so worried that you weren't updating. XD

**I wouldn't go that far lol thax for reading Kagome the western lands : **i loved it! sheer genius! please update soon!

**Thax for your concern and thax for reading Lass: **I love it, I wonder how this is going to turn out in the end. It's really great, and I hope you'll update soon. But you should be careful not to ruin that hand of yours just to type a chapter for us, you know.

**Like I said, my friends were shocked wen they read chp 22 love spell, but hey they knew it was me example A: **KARLIELEE! -Squeals and screams- NO! NO! NO! NO! GOD! O.O ...It was...Intresting...Ahem...But then again you heard me on the phone now, didn't you..? -Raises eyebrow and coughs- That...hurt...My throat hurts now...-Coughs-...LOVE YOU SO MUCH, ANYWAY! **yea I was on the phone wen she was reading it and she was squealing like crazy I think she burst my ear drum . n my name is jsut karlie she like to add things**

**Um…thanx sango…another one of my weird friends I have to go to skool with -.- jk 3 u thax for reading:**-gasp then a dry face- u butt head...whats the secret? i hafta kno! ne wayz...gtg bye

**And this is supposed to be my daughter, and she's calling me a boob -sweat drop- and she wonders why beca is the nice one. -sighs- lol she goes to skool with me thnax for reading solitary Shadows..vy: **YOU BOOB. I HATE YOU.

I HATE HATE HATE HATE YOU FOR STOPPING THERE! Oh, wasn't I suppose to not talk to you for writing a bleep? oh well. I'll start loving you again. Of course, you're my mama

Update soon please! Very interesting! OH, BY THE WAY, MY FAVORITE WORD IS NOW "BUBBLES". Haha you know why, right? Hehe I love you!

Love,  
Vy, the evil one. haha and Becka's the nice one?

**Well that's that and remember I will be changing my name to CelestialHellAngel ON WITH THE STORY!**

There is Always a Happy Ending, Even in Death

_Three years later_

"Hey Kagome can we try that one!" Sota asked with excitement playing in his voice.

"Why not." She smiled. "Are you coming Sess."

"I'll catch up." Sota and Kagome ran through the fair ground laughing.

"Race ya sis." Sota laughed.

"Sota watch it!" Kagome yelled. But she was too late he ran into a women. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am,"

"Sota." The women smiled.

"Hu, oh, Izaiyo, hey sis, it's Iziyo!" He called.

"Oh, Kagome what a surprise." She laughed.

"Hello." Kagome smiled. "I see you brought the rest of the kids."

"Yes, they were very excited and couldn't wait to come."

"Kagome!" Shippo cheered.

"Hey Shippo." She laughed.

"Hey Hitomi, you wanna go ride a ride." Kagome laughed at all the commotion the kids were causing.

"Ice cream?" Kagome had a white swirl of ice cream waved in her face. She turned her head back to see Sesshomaru standing there. Not realizing Izaiyo was standing there he claimed her lips.

"Aren't you just adorable." Izaiyo giggled.

Kagome blushed braking this kiss and a startled Sesshomaru look up. "Hello Izaiyo."

"Please don't let me interrupt." She laughed.

"Hey Kagome!" She turned to see Sango waving at her. "Get you face out of that lips lock and come over here." She turned even redder as she walked toward her.

"That women." Sesshomaru growled following Kagome.

"So what are you doing here, and why are you wearing that?" Kagome asked pointing her outfit. A red and white vertically striped shirt with black pants.

"Well I know the man running the fair and he needed some one to run this game so I thought what the heck why not. Sessho!" She cheered.

"Its Sesshoma, never mind."

"So what exactly is _this_?" Kagome pointed, a "And why is Miroku sitting over a pool water."

"We'll I asked Miroku to work with me because we have both been busy lately and we haven't spent any time together."

"And you consider this 'spending time together?'" Sesshomaru added.

"This," Sango continued. "is a game. You throw the balls at that target," she said pointing to a round button on a board. "and it makes Miroku fall into the water. Example." She smiled pressing the button

"Sango!" Miroku was dropped into the cold water. Every one burst into laughter, Sesshomaru even found it a bit funny.

"Hey you should try it Sessho!" Sango offered.

"I'll pass." He suddenly didn't fin Miroku's predicament that funny.

"Hey yeah, you should." Kagome smiled.

"No one really hit's the target." Sango smiled.

"Yeah, this is my first dip in here, feels good actually." Miroku sighed.

"On second thought, it might be contaminated." Kagome glared playfully. "Okay, if you sit up there, I'll throw the ball, and I don't have good aim."

"And what if you get lucky?"

"Kagome, get lucky yeah right." Sota laughed.

"Come on" She begged

"No"

"Please."

"I said no."

_Five minutes later_

"Hurry up and throw the damn balls." Sesshomaru growled.

"Okay okay, I have to aim, I only get three tries."

"So you trying to knock me in!"

"That's the plan." She tried the first ball and miss.

"If you keep aiming like that you defiantly won't hit anything." He mumbled. She threw the second one and missed again. "Oh, you just suck."

"Excuse me!" She threw the last ball and hit the mark sending Sesshomaru down into the water and every one into a spit of laughter.

"Third times the charm Sesshy." Sango laughed.

Kagome suddenly found it hard to breath and her face went blank. Sesshomaru noticed this when she took a step to him as he got out of the small pool. "Kagome, are you okay?" With a shake of her head Kagome fell to the ground. "Kagome!" he lifted her up into his arms. "Stay awake."

"Some one call the ambulance!" Miroku yelled.

Kagome laid there feeling limp her vision was blurring and word slurring. "Sis?" Sota cried. She blink until her vision cleared and she saw Sota over her.

"Hey Sota, do me a favor," She whispered. He leaned down to hear her better and tears began running from his eyes as he listened to what she said. He sat back up wiping the tears form his eyes' and nodding his head. "Sesshomaru, do you remember what I told you five years ago, we were watching the sun rise, do you remember what you promised me?"

"How could I forget." Every one could tell he was holding back tears. "But now's not time for that."

"Please?" She wiped away his tears trying to hold back her own.

"No," He didn't want to believe what was happening, he hoped it was just a dream, but the pain was real.

"You promised." She moved wet hair from his face. He watched her eyes began to shut and her hand fall form his face. Catching her hand in his he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." With one last smile she closed her brown eyes. Every one stood around in tears Sango wrapped in Miroku's arms, crying into his chest, the children crying to Izaiyo, and Sesshomaru, he kissed her lips softly and brought her body to his he buried his face in her neck and crying.

Days passed and it was time to out her to rest. "Kagome was the first women that I have ever loved and the only women I will ever love. The way she made me feel was indescribable. She put a smile on anyone's face, even mine. She changed me in a way I thought no one could." Sesshomaru stopped looking at Sota who was sitting in the front. "Her brother would like to day a few words."

Sota slowly walk to stand by Sesshomaru. "My sister was everything to me, she was the only family I had left until I met the Taiysho's. Before she died, she asked me to be strong, and never give up, she made me promise, and I intend to keep my promise to her. She also told me she kept some last few words she wanted to say in case this day came." Sota took out a piece of paper and began reading.

_Sango, you always were a good friend, you were there through thick and thin, always helping me up when I fell, or if I had a wardrobe crisis. Your friendship meant a lot to me your are like a sister that I could depend on to take care of me when I needed it most._

The family laughed a bit at the wardrobe part _'even in death she's so cheery' _Sango smiled to herself.

_Miroku, though perverted, your still a good guy, I trust you'll take care of Sango, I will haunt you if you don't._

Again the crowd chuckled and Miroku got a dry look to him. _'Even in death she threatens me.'_

_Izaiyo and Taiysho, you were there for me when I needed anything and I thank you. I will be sure to tell InuYasha that you love him._

This brought tears to Izaiyo's eyes' _'even in death she is so thoughtful' _

_To my little brother Sota, I know it is taking a lot of courage for you to read this letter, but I knew I could count on you, and I want you to know, I'm sorry I could not always get you what you wanted, but now I know you are in good hands, don't forget, when you can't sleep at night, I'll always be there singing to you. Listen closely to your heart and you can hear me. _

He held back a sob trying to be strong like his sister asked.'_Even in death she'll sing to me.'_

_And to Sesshomaru, the love of my life, and the man of my dreams we have been through so much, and I want you to know I still don't regret any of it. I wish this was not the way I had to leave you, but it is what it is, and I am content with that, I only hope you are as well. Don't forget I will always be with you, In every sunrise and sunset, and every wave that crashes to shore, I love you._

The wind blew pass every one creating a type of peace, as Kagome once did. Off in the distance he saw her watching every one, her white gown flowing in the breeze that same soft smile on her face. _'Even in death can have a happy ending, because even in death, she is with me' _


	32. READ ME

Well there's that story, Hope you enjoyed it :) Go Check out some of my others.

BTW- i was re-reading my stories and i have to give you guys props how did you do it my spelling was **horrible** i lost count of how many times i spelt 'from' wrong and sometimes the sentences didn't even make sence! Okay i am gonna have to re do my stories a fix the spelling. In the mean while check out my others.

**Complete**

Slipping Away (Anime: Inuyasha)

Hidden In the Song (Anime: Inuyasha)

**In-Progress**

Chained Memories (Book: Twilight Series)


End file.
